We Are Young
by merlotte456
Summary: AU. Set in high school  how original I know  Alec meets Magnus at a party one night and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI series or its characters. They are property of Cassandra Clare. **

**Summary: AU. The TMI characters go to boarding school. Alec is a closeted senior, only Izzy knowing of his sexuality and after a wild party the closet becomes all the more stifling as he can't get Magnus Bane out of his head.**

**Set at a boarding school.**

The thud of his heartbeat in his ears and the burning sensation in his throat would have slowed Alec down on any other night as he ran as fast as his legs would take him, but tonight was not any other night. Instead, the burning in his legs just encouraged him to go faster, only glancing to the side when a golden blur whirled past him, tugging on the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt and causing him to stumble along even faster.

Said golden blur pulled him downwards, and using their own momentum against them, made Alec tumble onto the cement behind a large brick wall.

"Jace," Alec hissed, leaning upward only to be forced back down as a beam of light was cast over them.

Jace hovered over his older brother, not having to hold him down physically as much as with a gesture, placing a finger over his own lips to indicate necessary silence. Blue eyes glared daggers at him, but Jace was accustomed to this and paid no mind. The light disappeared and Jace heaved a sigh of relief, leaning back and sitting against the cool brick wall, closing his eyes and allowing himself to catch a breath.

A searing pain shot through his arm and golden eyes shot open, staring into the angry face of Alec Lightwood.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm where Alec had hit him. It wasn't too terribly painful as Alec hadn't him as hard as he could, but it was still freezing cold outside and he wasn't expecting it.

"Are you really asking that?" Alec snapped, sitting down next to him.

Jace shrugged, "Well I'm not _fake_ asking it."

Alec just glared at him again and Jace sighed.

"You didn't have to go with me."

"Yes I did." Alec retorted and not even Jace could argue that. Alec felt it was his moral obligation as a brother and friend to watch out for Jace and Izzy. It was an admixture of endearing and annoying. While Jace didn't enjoy getting hit too much, it was nice to have someone to share this adventure with. What fun would running from the school security team be if he was alone?

None at all, he thought.

Alec went to stand, bending his 6'1" frame so his head was just peaking over the wall, Jace tugged him down.

"Let's just sit down for a minute," Jace suggested, still breathing hard.

Alec took one last glance over the wall and nodded towards Jace, sitting down next to him against. He did, however, use this time to admonish his brother.

"Again, what were you thinking?"

Jace sighed, "To be perfectly honest there wasn't a lot of thinking going on . . . "

"Jace," Alec warned. Jace just gave him a look as if to say 'what?'

The staring contest continued for a few more moments before Jace gave in, which was a rarity in his case but Alec's dark glared unnerved him. Under normal circumstances Alec was known as the calm, voice or reason among his loud, impulsive siblings. Alec, however, was known to bouts of rage and Jace was too tired to deal with a temperamental Alec tonight.

"I'm being honest; I was just going to fool around with her. It's not like I planned on us getting caught," Jace defended.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the ten minutes you stayed 'fooling around with her' when we were supposed to be making a run for it!"

"I think ten minutes is a bit of an exaggeration. Even with speed and agility such as mine, it would be an impossible feat."

Jace ignored the look of contempt Alec gave him at this comment.

"Besides, what were you doing with Sarah?"

Alec drew back in confusion.

"Sarah? Nothing, we just talked about the game tomorrow."

Jace narrowed his eyes, "Not what he seemed like to me."

"How would you know what it seemed like? You were stuck in the bathroom with Nicki."

"Because when you abandoned me to save your own ass"

"I didn't abandon you; I was hanging from that window for at least two minutes before I had to leave."

Jace ignored Alec's interruption.

"Sarah told me to tell you goodbye."

"Oh, well. . . "Alec flushed, not knowing what to say.

Jace sniggered.

"Want me to set you two up?"

Alec shook his head, feeling his face and neck heat up in the cool of the night.

"No, um just no. I don't see her that way."

Jace sighed, "Why not? She's cute, likes sports, likes you . . . I'm not asking you to marry her or anything. Just fuck her!"

Alec's eyes widened, "Jace!"

Jace shook his head, "How are you the eldest brother again?"

Alec shot him another look and sighed, "I just see her as a friend is all."

"Whatever, you know maybe I should set you up with Chelsea instead."

Alec crinkled his nose, "Isn't she the roommate who told on us?"

Jace sneered, "Yeah, I'm thinking her getting a little action may do her some good."

Alec sighed, but this managed to get a laugh out of him. Only Jace (and possibly Izzy but Alec hated thinking about that) would think sex was the solution to everything. Alec on the other hand considered it more of a problem at the moment.

"Are you planning on ever seeing Nicki again?"

Jace snorted, tracing patterns on the cool cement beneath them.

"Probably not."

"Figures," Alec murmured, and Jace looked up.

"Are you really mad?"

Alec sighed; annoyed at the fact that he never really could be truly mad at either Jace or Izzy no matter how hard he tried.

"No, I just don't get why you do this."

"Do what?"

Alec let out an exasperated breath, "Stuff like this. You know if you get caught sneaking out of the dorms you could get expelled."

"So could you!"

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How so?"

"I'm only here because of you."

"Well no one asked you to," Jace snapped, annoyed with this conversation.

Alec looked away, the hurt on his face obvious and Jace felt a ping of regret.

"I'm sorry," Jace said and Alec turned back to him, offering a nod of acceptance.

There was a pregnant silence, both gathering themselves to dash across the school property once more to make it back to their dorms as the beam of light was back. Jace and Alec quieted their breathing and pressed themselves further against the wall. Alec twisted his eyes shut, hoping and wishing they wouldn't get caught because if they did he would be so dead, Jace on the other hand appeared to find this all amusing and was trying not to laugh.

The light disappeared once again and Alec released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and Jace snickered at him.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked, annoyed.

Jace playfully punched him in the shoulder, "You are. You're always so worried."

"If we get caught we could get kicked out of school," Alec hissed.

Alec had been given the 'you worry too much' lecture millions of times from his siblings, and even he admitted sometimes he did worry a lot. But with siblings like his, he had no choice.

"We won't get caught Alec."

Alec sighed, annoyed and comforted by Jace's self-assuredness.

"You do know that if you got kicked out you wouldn't get the golden boy of the family anymore, right? I mean think about it, Max would probably get all the attention then."

Jace rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Alec I'm the golden boy because I am well . . . golden," He replied, gesturing to his face with its golden hair and eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. "In case you hadn't noticed."

Alec scoffed, but said nothing because he had in fact noticed this, a little bit too much actually.

While Jace was a few inches short than himself, he was broader in the chest and a bit more muscular. Alec considered himself tall and lanky in comparison (though they were both more muscular than the majority of the guys in their school). Jace was all golden skin and golden everything Alec thought himself pale and splotchy, his jet black hair having a mind of its own. While Jace wore well fitted clothing, showing off said muscles, Alec wore clothing two sizes too big. Jace stood out in the center of the spot light, as Alec hid back in the shadows. The biggest difference in Alec's mind though, was the fact that Jace was straight and Alec was . . . not.

Ever since Alec could remember he had wanted to be Jace (not be with him in the least bit, he was his brother, and adopted or not, that was gross).

"I just want you to be careful; you only have one year left after this year."

"Easy for you to say, this is your last year and after this you'll probably be going to a ritzy school with a soccer scholarship."

Alec just snorted, though it was true. He had just gone to a dinner with a few scouts and two other students in the school, hence his formal clothing while Jace was in comfortable pajamas. Unfortunately for Alec, as this shirt was one of the few well fitted shirts he owned, it had gotten ripped, popping the first three buttons of his long sleeved button down shirt, as he leapt from the second story window he and Jace had been in. Jace, always in need of a little female attention, had snuck over to fool around with a sophomore girl by the name of Nicki. Alec, knowing that since this was the first month of school and as always the school security was tightest at this time before they, like everyone else began to slack off, went with him, though he was exhausted from his long day already.

"You could get scholarships if you wanted," Alec retorted and Jace just snorted.

It was true; Jace was probably the best athlete in the school. He was just naturally good at anything sports related and excelled in everything. His only problem was his other skills happened to be witty remarks and his amazing arrogance. While that usually didn't mean much, all teams probably had their own big headed athletes; Jace had no problem voicing his opinions on certain things very loudly. Like how everyone else sucked and the coach had no idea what he was doing, resulting in his being banned from all athletic events last year. That didn't stop Jace from sneaking in to Alec's soccer games though, something not even Alec reprimanded him for.

"You know it's true," Alec reiterated, not wanting Jace to think he wasn't serious. Jace knew though, Alec was always serious.

"Yeah, I know I'd just much rather get by on my looks alone. I think I'd make an excellent Abercrombie model."

They both laughed, leaning against the wall for a final breath of fresh air before they snuck back into their separate dorms (they were separated by school year). The sound of footsteps nearing them caused Alec to catch his breath and he screwed his eyes shut.

This is it, he thought. They were going to get caught and the new headmaster of the school, in an attempt to prove she was no pushover, would kick him off the soccer team and there would go his scholarship chances. Not that he needed it, they were plenty wealthy, but Alec took pride in his ability and loved soccer.

Alec heard Jace suck in a breath, as if even he was scared and they both pressed themselves against the wall with the inane hope that maybe they wouldn't be seen by whoever was approaching.

"Trying to blend in with the wall or something?" A female voice asked bemusedly. Alec and Jace let out a sigh of relief, it was Izzy.

She snickered and sauntered over to them, sliding down the wall to sit beside her brothers.

"Seriously, why are you two still out here? You two should be in your dorms by now."

Jace cocked an eyebrow, "Are you of all people lecturing us Isabelle Lightwood?"

Izzy snorted and tossed her long hair, "No, I'm just asking why two of the best athletes in the school couldn't outrun Burt the obese security guard."

"We knew we could outrun him, it's not letting him see us that's the problem. Besides, we were enjoying some quaint brotherly bonding before you interrupted."

"And why wasn't I invited to this bonding session?"

"Do I really need to explain this boy parts girl parts thing to you? It would be awfully awkward."

Isabelle's black eyes narrowed, "Shut up, you know what I meant."

Jace shrugged, "It was an impromptu event."

"How did you know we were out here anyway?" Alec asked confused.

Isabelle laughed, "You two are the talk of the girls' dorm! And Nicki Smith, really Jace? Even you could do better."

"How do you know it was me we were there for and not Alec? He's a big soccer stud now, even has a few scholarships."

Alec flushed as Jace jerked a thumb towards him.

"Because Alec wouldn't do that," Isabelle replied.

"We just made out before her hag roommate sold us out, Alec probably got more out of it then I did."

Izzy raised her brows and looked to her other brother, "Really?"

Alec shook his head, "Jace thinks I did, but no I just had a conversation with the girl while I was stuck waiting on you."

Jace ignored this, "I think they'd be cute personally. Hey Iz, you've always got a knew flavor of the week, how about you date Chelsea, loosen her up a bit?"

Alec winced at his wording and Isabelle glared.

"While I am open minded, not even I would touch that deranged stiff bitch."

Jace chuckled and Alec stared at his feet, wondering if Jace was making an off handed comment about homosexuals. About him.

Isabelle saw this and added; "Besides there's nothing wrong if I did like girls anyways!"

Jace looked surprised, "I didn't say there was, it was a joke! I couldn't care less who you like, you're my sister."

Isabelle smiled and gave Alec another look that Jace didn't see.

"I was just joking about Chelsea and Alec too; he obviously has someone else on the side."

"What what what?" Alec asked, face reddening. Isabelle even looked surprised.

"One what would suffice, and look- he has hickeys," Jace explained gesturing to Alec's chest which was visible due to the popped buttons from earlier.

Alec did his best to cover it, but Izzy wouldn't allow it, forcing back his hands from his shirt to see the various hickeys littered across his chest. She stared at him incredulously, obviously wondering how he got them and why she wasn't told.

"You sly dog," she joked, but still held a look of confusion in her eyes.

Alec pushed her away and pulled his shirt over the exposed hickeys, "Shut up!"

Jace laughed, "Sorry Alec it's just you never do stuff like this. Who's the lucky girl?"

Alec flushed. "No one, it was a onetime thing."

Jace continued, "Was it from that party the other night?"

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, "If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Maybe," Jace retorted.

"Wait what party?" Isabelle asked but was promptly ignored.

"Then yes, it's from that party."

"Was it that blonde chick? She was kind of cute."

"I thought you would shut up if I answered your question."

"I said maybe, so was it?"

"None of your business Jace," Alec snapped.

"Wait, Magnus Bane?"

Alec's head snapped over to look at his sister,

"What?"

His blue eyes were wide and Izzy knew he was thinking she had suggested she made out with the man.

"I meant was it his party you two are talking about."

"Oh, uh yeah I think that was his name."

Isabelle nodded, Alec's awkwardness letting her know the conversation was best left alone.

Jace sighed as a wave of silence came over them, "Well I'm pretty sure Burty's gone by now and if I want to get any sleep tonight I'm going to go now."

He looked at Alec, "Coming?"

Alec nodded stonily, getting to his feet and offering his hand to help Izzy do the same. She stared at him, a sad look in her eyes and Alec knew he'd have to explain everything to her eventually.

"See you two tomorrow," She whispered, slinking away into the dark.

Alec worried about how easy this was for her. Alec and Jace turned to do the same, their walk was quiet just in case Burt was just trying to be sneaky (that would be the day). They got into their dorms easily and Jace nudged Alec before they departed to separate halls.

"I want to hear all the details later," He joked.

Alec just smiled and rolled his eyes, "Not going to happen."

Jace smirked, "We'll see."

And then he was gone, leaving Alec along in the dark hallway. With a sigh he went to his dorm room (seniors all got their own rooms while all other grades had to share rooms with two other people.)

He slipped silently into his bed, undressing into just his boxers and fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of green cat eyes and honey colored skin.

**Please read and review. Should I continue with this? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I really didn't expect any at all! They genuinely made my day!**

"Honestly Magnus, you have got to stop letting those high school children attend your parties. I almost slept with at least three underage girls last night!" Ragnor reprimanded, bending down to grab an empty bottle and place it in the trash bag he held in his other hand.

Magnus sighed, glancing over at his friend from his position on the couch.

"It's not like I can card people at the door Ragnor. Well I guess I could, but that would be awfully time consuming."

Ragnor sighed and muttered something under his breath as he continued to pick up trash around Magnus's apartment. Magnus watched the scene intently and raised a brow.

"What exactly are you doing anyway?"

"Cleaning, ever heard of it?" Ragnor huffed.

"Touchy touchy."

Ragnor sighed, "I'm not being touchy, and I just wish you would help _me_ clean _your_ house."

"Why would I do that? I like the mess, it calms me."

"No you just like lounging around while I clean up after you and half of Brooklyn."

"You're over exaggerating, if half of Brooklyn was in here that would most certainly be a fire hazard and you know how seriously I take those."

"As if the infamous Magnus Bane gives a damn about any law," Ragnor joked.

Magnus feigned a look of hurt and put his hand over his heart, "Your words, they hurt me."

"Seriously this place on a good day is a walking fire hazard and again let me reiterate the part where I nearly slept with three underage girls last night which would have landed my ass in prison!"

Magnus sighed, "There was no need for reiteration I heard you perfectly well the first time. The key word I keep hearing is almost, and almost doing something illegal doesn't get you thrown in prison."

Ragnor grumbled something under his breath that Magnus chose to ignore. He glanced over at his friend who was still huffing and puffing and he sighed.

"It's not like I can really do anything about it Ragnor. We're surrounded by three of the top schools in the state and you know how those rich kids are, partying away all their problems like the fact that their mommy and daddy got them the wrong colored Bentley."

Ragnor snorted and shook his head. "No you're just hoping the blue eyed wonder from the other night will show up again."

Magnus nearly choked on his own spit. "You saw that?"

Ragnor smirked; things rarely got this kind of reaction from Magnus.

"You're not as sly as you believe yourself to be Magnus, and of course I saw you. You two were snogging in the middle of the living room!"

"I'm plenty sly and why are you using the word snogging?"

Ragnor shrugged. "I watched a Harry Potter marathon."

Magnus deemed this an acceptable answer and said nothing else about it.

"Anyways, I gave blue eyed wonder my number, no calls or texts, nothing."

Magnus tone was dismissive but his expression gave away his disappointment. Ragnor sighed, put down his nearly full trash bag (and the loft was still nowhere near clean) and sat down beside his friend, Magnus moving his long legs and sitting up right to make room for him.

"I'm sorry; you win some you lose some, you know?"

Magnus shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."

Ragnor knew this to be false.

"Yes it does."

Magnus just looked at his friend and ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe a little, but I know how these things go, win some lose some, like you said."

The thing is Magnus does know this, he's known it all his life really. But lately he can't help but feel he wants something . . . different. Different from the party hard lifestyle he has had since he was sixteen years old. And that night of the party, meeting Alec Lightwood, he really thought he had found it. It was strange, even to the eccentric and daring Magnus, to think like that.

Who really falls in love at first sight? But, it's not exactly love, Magnus knows that, he doesn't even know the boy, but it had the potential to be something special and Magnus really wants that. Because Alec Lightwood was different from all the typical Manhattan snobs that attended his parties- he was shy and sweet and obviously a bit self-conscious. For some inexplicable reason, Magnus was drawn to that and their night together was something he couldn't get out of his head, no matter how many alcohol filled nights he had had over the past week.

Ragnor watched his friend and put his hand on his knee, breaking Magnus from his reverie.

"Well you deserve to win some my friend."

Magnus smiled, "Thanks Ragnor, but I fear this one will have to be placed in the lose category. I know when something isn't going to work and closeted high school students who don't call you back after a week are just that."

"Well, why don't you just call him?"

"I don't have his number."

"Then go see him."

Magnus glared, "I don't know where he lives either, just that he goes to one of the ten billion high schools in the area."

"I think ten billion is a bit of an exaggeration, it's closer to being in the millions I think."

Magnus ignored his friend, unsatisfied with how this conversation was going.

So much for being able to open up to his best friend, he thought bitterly.

"But if I had to guess, with my prestigious detective skills, I'd say he probably went to a boarding school in the area, he just gave a boarding school vibe, don't you think?"

Magnus shrugged, not sure what a 'boarding school vibe' meant, and it was usually him that was saying such odd things.

"He was an athlete, I could see that too. He had muscle, but wasn't bulky- I bet he plays soccer or something."

Magnus raised a brow; one of the few things he had learned about the mysterious Alec Lightwood was that he indeed was a soccer player (information he had learned when he asked about a large bruise in a rather _personal _area).

"How did you know that?" Magnus asked in disbelief.

Ragnor smirked and ignored the question.

"And when it comes to the little bit I do know about the surrounding high schools, I would say Alicante High is best known for their athletics department, so I'd bet my own house that's where he goes."

"You don't have a house, you live here." Magnus felt compelled to point out, though his mind was soaring with possibilities at the moment.

"Su casa es mi casa. So I'd bet our house."

Magnus snickered, "While I do like where this is going, your rather impressive deduction skills do not mean he actually goes there. Even if he did I'm not going to just show up at his school, that's creepy even for me."

"Then go to one of his games, soccer is still in season right?"

"I don't know sports aren't my thing. Back to my original point, we still aren't sure if he goes to Alinate or wherever it is you said."

Ragnor sighed and lulled his head back in defeat.

"It's Alicante, and yes we do know."

Magnus raised a brow, "Did you hear a word I said? The boy didn't tell me where he lived, what school he attended; he hardly told me anything about himself."

Which was what made him so intriguing, Magnus thought.

"I was really hoping to keep up the ruse, but here you go."

Magnus gave him a look of confusion as Ragnor handed him a newspaper that had been tucked under his arm, it was turned to the sports page and Ragnor pointed to a small corner of the paper.

The headline read:

**Alexander Lightwood, of Alicante High School, signs with Boston College.**

**Alexander Lightwood, fullback for the Alicante Angels, signed today . . . **

Magnus blinked, not finishing the article and stared up at his friend.

"Prestigious detective skills me ass," Magnus snickers, handing him back the paper.

Ragnor looks at him imploringly, "So?"

"So what?"

"You know what school he attends now."

"I got that."

Ragnor gives him another look and Magnus just raises an eyebrow.

"There is still the problem of me not being a stalker."

Ragnor's green eyes narrowed, "You didn't read the full article did you?"

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to."

"Well you were, because if you had then you would know that he has a game this Friday."

"Hmm, interesting," Magnus replied unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

Ragnor noticed and mimicked the smile.

"So, I'm thinking we should go to the game on Friday?" Ragnor asked coyly.

Magnus shrugged casually, but they both knew the answer.

"I'll have to check my schedule."

He got up from the couch and drifted towards his room.

"Magnus," Ragnor called, and Magnus turned towards him.

Ragnor got up as well and went back to his trash bag, "If you do find that it fits into your oh so busy schedule, you know you can't wear leather pants to a sporting event right?"

Magnus sighed dramatically, "Why do you insist on ruining everything?"

With a laugh in reply Ragnor went back to cleaning and Magnus went to his room. He needed time to pick an outfit after all.

**Notes: So, I hope this was a decent chapter Magnus is a bit harder to write for me because we get less of him in the books and there are so many facets to his personality. I just want you all to know I am not going to make Magnus the over emotional, flamboyant gay stereotype at all. He isn't in love with Alec yet, just drawn to him because he wants something different in his life and Alec is just that. He also won't be wearing leather and chains every chapter either because there are times in TMI he is just in a tracksuit and I want to keep that in this story.**

**In this, the Lightwood parents don't live in New York, I'm not sure where I want them to live quite yet, but I feel like in needs to be another state to explain the boarding school thing and why they don't go home one weekends but instead stay at the school.**

**Thanks to It'. , ILikeCookies,DisturbingEmily, Skyscraper-over-monroeville, crazyfreak41 , gabielel , mudkipluvr4ever , andWhySoCuriousGeorge for your reviews!**

**Also, another question (sorry for these I promise I won't have then in every chapter)**

**Should I post the night from the party as its own chapter or just have it in random tiny flashbacks? **

**Because if I post it as one chapter, I'll have to change the rating of this to M, because it's rather smutty (and sweet) but if I just post in random flashbacks it'll stay the same rating but less detail. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Just a warning, this is the flashback because most people asked for that! Also, this is my first ever lemon, and as a heterosexual female I'm not sure how accurate everything is, but I did read some M rated Malec fics to get this somewhat right!**

Alec's muscles ached and his eyes were droopy from the long bus ride back to school as he headed back to his room. They had won their away game with a score of 2-1. Jordan Kyle scored the winning goal while Alec gave the assist. Afterwards, with the news that he had signed to go to Boston College, tons of reporters had come to interview him, plus the news of their thus far perfect season and Coach Wayland's possible new position as the coach of some well-known college came up (a position he may or may not be getting because of Alec's new found fame). He opened the door to his dark room, flicked on the light and started as he saw a figure on the bed.

The figure snorted, "Honestly Alec, do you think having a girl in your bed would kill you or something?"

Alec glared at his sister and tossed the duffle bag that was on his shoulder to the ground.

"No and I have had a girl in my bed before," he snapped back, and it was the truth. One of the few things Izzy didn't know about Alec was that he indeed had had a girl in his bed. And yes, just for that reason.

She raised her eyebrows, "Is the girl that was in your bed the one responsible for those hickeys?"

Alec glared at her and she just looked amused. She knew the truth, well part of it, and the truth was those hickeys didn't come from any girl.

"Why do you care Iz?"

She actually looked the slightest bit hurt by his words and he was about to apologize (he was easily guilted) when she spoke up.

"You're my brother Alec and you can't keep stuff like this to yourself."

"You mean my sex life? I thought that stuff was supposed to be private."

"You had sex?" Isabelle asked and her black eyes widened.

Alec flushed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Iz, please I don't want to talk about this."

He sat down next to her and hoped she would adhere to his request. She put a hand on his knee and he looked at her, his blue eyes flooded with emotion and her black eyes tried to meet his. Trying to let him know she was there for him.

"Alec, that's not what I meant. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, because I don't want you to feel alone."

"I don't feel alone, I have you, Jace, the team. . ."

"That's not what I meant Alec; I meant about . . . you know."

"Me liking guys you mean?" And he asked the question with so much venom Izzy flinched. It was something he hated about himself and Isabelle knew better than to take his anger personally but it killed her to see her brother like this.

She continued to search his face and their eyes met, his were filled with such emotion, so much hatred for himself and sadness, a look she had first seen on his face years before.

Izzy recalled a time a few years ago, the first time they had ever visited New York.

_Their parents were meeting with the former headmaster, a man by the name of Avery Aldertree, to see if the school "was up to their standards." Their parents hated the idea of New York, thinking it was just filled with "a bunch of liberal nuts and high crime rates" but Alicante High was something of a dream and would help their children in their future, so they conceded to let them attend Alicante. _

_They were allowed to wonder around the city (ok, technically they snuck off while their parents were in Aldertree's office) and came across a man, wearing a suit with many buttons pinned to it, holding an attention grabbing sign, looking angry and yelling things at passersby. Isabelle, who was only about thirteen at the time, didn't think much of it and neither did Jace appear to. It wasn't until Alec froze and paled did she actually notice something was off about the scenario (it was their first time in the state and she had just figured this was an everyday thing in New York). _

_Said man was shouting atrocious things, about premarital sex, masturbation and finally homosexuality. It was then that Alec looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, and his pace quickened and Isabelle and Jace followed behind him, their pace matching his. Jace just mumbled something about the man being insane, but Isabelle didn't pay attention to him, she was too busy watching Alec, his blue eyes cast to the ground, his breathing was harsh._

"_Alec," she had whispered, and he turned to look at her, those eyes shining with more emotion than she thought was humanly possible._

"_What?" He asked sounding angry and annoyed, but his voice cracked and even at the age of thirteen Izzy knew there was something going on with her brother._

_Jace interrupted the moment and pointed out a pizza place they should eat at, as they had always heard people talking about New York style pizza. Izzy and Alec followed him into the small restaurant and the conversation was dropped for the time being._

_A week later though, Isabelle snuck into Alec's room, just like she was doing now, and forced him to talk about it. At first he ignored her and avoided the topic, saying it was nothing and she was just imagining things. But Izzy was a Lightwood and their family did not give up so easily._

_Eventually, and Isabelle still wasn't sure if it was because of her persistence or the fact that even at that age Alec had held everything in until it boiled to the surface resulting in Alec smashing his hand into a nearby wall, his eyes shining with angry tears._

"_What if he was right?" Alec asked, voice once again breaking with emotion._

_Isabelle crinkled her brow, "Right about what?"_

_Alec sighed and she noticed he was shaking, "Right about . . . homosexuals."_

_She opened her mouth to respond, she was only thirteen and was just starting her first relationship (it lasted a week and he was a terrible kisser) but she knew enough about to love to know the gender of the person you're dating is the least important thing. That's not why she didn't respond, because that would be easy to say. She didn't respond because she didn't know why this would bother Alec- and then, it clicked._

_Ever since the trio had been old enough to be trusted to go to the nearby park alone (which for them was younger than most because their parents were hardly ever there and the maids and butlers wouldn't dare challenge either Jace or Izzy) girls had tried to befriend Izzy in hopes of dating Jace or Alec. In true Isabelle fashion, she told the girls both of her brothers had cooties and warned them to stay away. _

_In all fairness, they had kept her from potential boyfriends as well, threatening any boy who came within five feet of her with acts of violence. However as time went by, Jace started to date and was up to girlfriend #3 by the time this conversation took place and Alec still hadn't even tried dating anyone. Isabelle had once smugly thought it was because of her threats but why would Jace be dating anyone if that were true. _

_And in that moment, Isabelle understood. She understood why he hadn't dated though he was plenty attractive, and why the man's words shook him to the very core of his being._

_Alec was gay._

_She gently placed her hand over his, and brushed a finger over his knuckles that were already red and swollen from where he had hit the wall. _

"_Alec are you . . . are you gay?"_

_His head jerked up and their eyes met, he bit his lip, obviously fighting back tears and nodded. Using the hand that was holding his she jerked him to her, pulled her brother into a hug. She felt a few moist tears fall onto her should but Alec then pulled away and wiped away just a few tears and his mouth was set into a grimace._

"_So you don't think he's right?"_

_Isabelle stared at her brother and wondered how he could ever think that. Then she remembered it was Alec, who unlike Jace or herself, took everything to heart._

"_No, he was an idiot Alec."_

_Alec bit his lip as if he didn't quite believe her and she felt she had no choice but to hug him again. _

"_Besides, now I finally have someone I can talk to about boys."_

_Alec pulled back and looked mildly horrified, she laughed at his expression and quirked an eyebrow, "Eventually?"_

_He smiled, and she was sure he said it just to please her, but he responded with an "Eventually."_

But it had been four years, and Alec still wouldn't open up to her about it. Worse, he had become closed off about nearly every aspect of his life so much so she didn't even learn about his scholarship until Jace said something about it the night when she caught the two sneaking out of Nicki Smith's dorm room. She didn't anything at the time, not wanting to seem petty but it had bothered her.

Her hand moved from his knee, and drifted to his hand in a move similar to one of years ago, gently squeezing his hand in what was meant to be a reassuring gesture. Their eyes were still locked in a battle of wills and it was Izzy who finally gave in and said something.

"Please Alec, I just want to help you," she pleaded, and there was just as much emotion in her voice as there was in his eyes.

It was that sentence that made Alec finally gave in; as one of Alec's main weaknesses was his incessant need to make his family members happy.

"I don't need help Iz; it was a one night thing."

"I know it's just that since . . ."

"Dylan?" Alec interrupted.

Isabelle grimaced and nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt for bringing him up. Dylan was a guy Alec dated when he was a sophomore and Dylan was a senior. They were both closeted at the time and Alec thought they had common ground; Isabelle even encouraged the relationship, as she was happy Alec even told her about it. Needless to say, that was a decision Izzy would come to regret as Dylan was cruel and hateful, hating himself and he often brought himself down, taking Alec with him. The relationship ended after about three or four months, but the damage was done. Alec placed himself deeper in the closet and became even more shut down, even to Isabelle.

"Yeah," she responded, looking down.

It was Alec who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze this time and she looked up at him.

"It's alright Izzy, I'm over that and this guy . . . he wasn't anything like Dylan."

Alec seemed to be staring off into space, thinking about either Dylan or this mystery guy, Isabelle didn't know.

"What was he like?" Isabelle felt compelled to ask, disturbing the silence.

Alec chewed on his lip. "He was really . . ." and Alec thought of the millions of adjectives that could describe that colorful, fun man he met that night, but there's one that sticks out most to him because it was the most important. "Nice, he was really nice."

**Flashback:**

_Alec leaned against a nearby wall, sipping on a cup of punch he had gotten from the table in front of him. He stayed in the dark corner of the loft with the vain hope he would somehow get out of this party unnoticed, only here because Jace asked him to come (more like forced because Alec said no but Jace pestered him until he said yes)._

"_You know, the party is over in that direction." A voice advised and Alec turned to see a glittery, tall, attractive man standing beside him. The man smirked at the look on Alec's face and inclined his head in the direction of the dance floor on which Alec was sure Jace has disappeared to._

"_Uh, I know I don't . . . uh I'm not really into that."_

"_Dancing?" Magnus asked, quirking a perfectly manicured eyebrow._

"_Well yeah that and the whole . . . party scene."_

"_You are aware that this is indeed a party right?"_

_Alec laughed at this and Magnus looked delighted by his reaction._

"_Yes, I'm aware. I'm here for my brother," Alec explained._

_Magnus nodded in understanding and scanned the crowd, "I take it he is into the party scene."_

"_Yeah, he sort of dragged me here. Sorry if I'm in the way or something." Alec said, moving around nervously and Magnus snorted._

"_No, you're not- you're actually making the wall look pretty. Thanks for that."_

_Alec choked on his drink and tried to respond but ended up sputtering and reddening more than anything._

_Magnus just smiled, finding the behavior endearing._

"_So can I get you a drink cutie?"_

"_Um, thanks but no thanks, I don't drink."_

_Magnus quirked an eyebrow again, "You are aware that there is alcohol in the punch right?"_

_Alec spit the sip of his drink he was taking back into his cup and stared at his as if it had personally betrayed him._

"_No, I wasn't," Alec responded looking ashamed and holding the drink away from himself._

_Magnus snorted and gently took the drink away from Alec and placed it on the corner of the nearby table. _

"_So are you sure about that drink? It doesn't have to be a beer or anything; I have water, soda, and punch without the alcohol. . ."_

_Alec stared at Magnus, contemplating the question. _

_Maybe it was the drink and a half he had already had or maybe it was the way the man smiled that made his heartbeat speed up. Maybe it was the fact that he had had a senior meeting earlier that week and was reminded of Dylan and how he had been his exact age, still closeted and angry at the world. Maybe it was the way the spinning disco lights shone over them at that moment and Alec could make out the specs of gold in the man's lovely green, cat like eyes and Alec thought he was truly something beautiful._

_So he nods, "Sure . . . a beer I guess."_

_Magnus raised his brow, "You sure. . ."_

"_Alec, my name's Alec. And yes I'm sure."_

_The sparkly man smiled brilliantly, and nodded, "Magnus. I'll be back with that beer."_

_Alec smiled and looked to his feet as Magnus walked away, trying to contain his breathing and remind himself to not get too excited and look like a complete idiot._

_Magnus came back a few minutes later, a blue martini in one hand a beer in the other and in the time Magnus had been gone Alec had finished off his punch from earlier. He had hoped the alcohol would serve as a bit of a confidence booster but there was no such luck because as soon as Magnus made eye contact with him he could feel his face warm._

_Magnus handed him his beer and Alec was quick to screw off the top and take a large gulp, because he couldn't say anything stupid if he couldn't talk Magnus watched him with interest._

"_Careful there," Magnus advised as he came up for air, "don't want you to get wasted or anything."_

_Alec shrugged, "I thought that was the point of parties."_

"_Occasionally, but it's really hard to get to know somebody when all their words are slurred and they're throwing up all over you."_

_Alec blinked, unsure of what to say to that. Did Magnus just imply he wanted to get to know him? What did that even mean? So, Alec, still not sure what to say just took another sip of his drink, but was careful to make sure it was a smaller sip than his original one._

_Magnus snorted and took a sip of his own drink in an effort to hide the enormous smile he had from watching the adorable boy beside him._

_It had been over an hour, and Magnus and Alec were still talking. The party had thinned out ever so slightly, but Magnus had barely noticed, only breaking conversation with the boy to go get a drink or break up a fight (couldn't anyone handle their alcohol anymore?)._

_Alec was laughing at something Magnus had said, and suddenly leaned in closer, his blue eyes scouring Magnus's face. In any other situation, Magnus would have thought this was an invitation to kiss him or maybe Alec was silently asking if he could kiss him. But this was Alec, and while Magnus knew very little about this mysterious boy, he projected a bone deep innocence that Magnus didn't want to corrupt._

_So instead of kissing him, Magnus just smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Alec blinked, as if he didn't know the answer himself or maybe he had thought he was being coy about checking Magnus out._

"_I um. . . I uh" Alec rocked back on his heels and ran a hand through his unkempt hair._

"_Sorry," he explained sheepishly, thinking he had done something wrong._

_Magnus snickered and leaned in closer, just as Alec had done moments earlier._

"_There's nothing to be sorry about darling. I was just hoping you were doing what I thought you were doing."_

_Alec did his best to control his breathing, the close proximity did funny things to his mind._

"_And uh, what was that exactly?"_

_Magnus smiled, reaching out his hand and gently brushing his thumb across Alec's cheekbone._

"_I was hoping I could kiss you," Magnus explained._

_Alec didn't speak, he forget about all of the people around them and nodded in response. Magnus slowly leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Alec's at first, seeing just how far this could go. Slowly and tentatively, Alec began to kiss back, his rough hands going to clutch Magnus' bare biceps. Magnus smiled into the kiss, deepening it, opening Alec's mouth with his tongue and pulling Alec closer by the front of his oversized sweater. Magnus felt Alec hum into the kiss and the feeling sent chills down his spine, the idea that he could make Alec feel good made him feel even better._

_Suddenly they felt themselves be shoved. Magnus, used to drunken stumbling idiots, ignored this. Alec however, visibly tensed and jerked away from the kiss, much to Magnus's disappointment. Alec's brilliant blue eyes darted around and he stepped back from Magnus, turning to the person who had bumped into them, who was slurring an apology that Alec didn't seem to hear or pay attention to because his eyes then went to the still crowded dance floor (actually Magnus's living room with all of the furniture moved out of the way). It was like Alec had no idea he was surrounded by so many people._

"_Alec?" Magnus asked, suddenly worried for the boy because he looked like he was about to be sick._

_Alec's head jerked back to face Magnus, but he still looked stunned, and he pressed his hand to his kiss swollen lips._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Alec stammered, trying to walk away but Magnus grabbed him and pulled him back._

"_Shouldn't have what?" Magnus asked, both confused and concerned._

_This wasn't the Alec he had been talking to the past hour and a half. Sure that Alec was shy, and easily embarrassed, but this Alec looked positively traumatized._

"_Kissed you, it's not"_

"_Alec are you . . . not out yet?" Magnus asked, his voice low and he leaned in closer to Alec_

_That may not have been the best idea because Alec's breathing hitched as if he was afraid Magnus was going to hit him or possibly kiss him again. Slowly, still not making eye contact with Magnus and swallowing the huge lump in his throat, Alec nodded._

_Magnus grimaced; he didn't do things like this. He hadn't dated someone "in the closet" since well, ever. Hell, he had never even been in the closet! Magnus liked to be visible; it was ingrained in his DNA. But he looked at those soft blue eyes, disheveled hair, and swollen lips that were the result of his own doing, and Magnus found him irresistible._

"_Well, if you wanted to go somewhere more . . . private." Magnus suggested, hoping the idea was as alluring to Alec as it was to him. _

_Alec stared at him, finally making eye contact, and looked surprised. Because Alec wanted that more than anything else in the world, he wanted to have someone to kiss, to hold, someone he liked to like him back even if it was just for one night. _

"_Yeah, just let me talk to my brother first?" Alec replied as if it were a question._

_Magnus nodded, more than happy to allow Alec this small request. _

_Alec offered a weak smile, and walked off, looking for the telltale golden curls. Not surprisingly, it was Jace's voice that let Alec know his brother was near. He turned to see his brother arguing with another guy, and from what Alec heard it involved Jace dancing with the guy's girlfriend. _

_Of course, Alec thought, that was something that happened all too often as Jace didn't have to hide his sexuality (he added miserably and a bit resentfully)._

_Protective older brother instincts kicked in and Alec rushed to get to his brother's side in case it got physical, which it often did. Not that Jace would need his help, Alec conceded, but you can't fight instinct and he would likely be keeping Jace out of jail by pulling him away from a fight. In his hurry to get to his brother's side, Alec crashed into a petite blonde, sending her drink to the floor and she squeaked in surprise._

_Heat rushed to Alec's face as the girl's brown eyes glared at him, but they made eye contact and her glare dissipated and her brown eyes turned friendly. _

"_I'm sorry," Alec exclaimed over the loud music._

_The girl giggled and shook it off, "It's fine, really."_

_Alec bent down and picked up her glass, "I'll get you another one. I just have to go to my brother and I'll bring it right back."_

_He indicated to where Jace was standing, still in an argument and the girl waved him off._

"_No need cutie, I'm fine."_

"_Are you" and then the word 'cutie' set in and Alec found himself at a loss for words. He instead turned to run to see Jace again. He rushed over to him quickly, not bothering to look back at the blonde who had called him cute, and was slightly out breath when he made it to Jace's side, who was no longer in an argument._

"_You alright?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow as Alec stumbled over him, out of breath._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Alec replied his face still flushed._

_Jace didn't believe him, but made no comment._

"_I just um, wanted to let you know that I've got somewhere to go, so don't bother looking for me whenever you decide to go," Alec explained, some of his words mashed together as they flooded out in a nervous torrent._

"_Um, okay?" Jace replied, confused by this._

"_Well, um yeah, so see you later."_

_Alec made to take off, but was stopped as Jace called after him; he turned around and hoped his brother wasn't going to ask any questions._

_Fat chance of that._

"_Where are you going exactly?"_

_Alec was about to make something up, probably a horrid lie, but the blonde from a few moments ago slinked over to Alec and Jace just smirked and waved his brother away._

"_Never mind" Jace snickered and walked away, probably to dance with someone's girlfriend again._

_Alec wiggled out of the girl's grasp and darted back over to Magnus, who had watched the whole scene with amusement._

"_Sorry it took so long, it's sort of crowded in here," Alec explained as he neared Magnus. Like Magnus didn't know what was going on in his own loft._

"_I noticed. Blondie a bit of a distraction I see?"_

_Alec's eyebrows crinkled in the most endearing way, "What? No, I just told him I had somewhere to go."_

_Magnus chuckled, "I meant the girl."_

_Alec, having already forgotten about her, blushed._

"_Oh, uh yeah that was weird."_

_Magnus smiled, "Indeed."_

_Alec, afraid he had made Magnus upset, went to apologize._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't even see her. I wasn't flirting with her or"_

_Magnus cut Alec off, "Oh, I have problem believing that. The past hour we've spent flirting and your disgusted expression let me know you aren't the least bit interested in girls."_

_Alec didn't say anything back, finding himself incapable of speaking at the moment, so Magnus grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards his room._

_He felt the muscles in Alec's arms tense so he stopped himself, reminding himself that he wasn't going to force the boy into anything._

"_You've got to stop teasing me Alexander, do you want this or not?"_

_Alec froze and looked at his feet, "I do, sorry I'm just . . . not used to this stuff."_

_Magnus offered him a comforting look, and placed a long tan finger under Alec's chin, making the boy look at him._

"_It's alright, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, now do me a favor will you?"_

_Alec nodded, "Sure, whatever you want."_

_Magnus resisted the urge to laugh or warn the boy to be careful to jump to such a hasty promise._

"_Stop apologizing,"_

"_I only apo-"Magnus cut him off with another kiss, and when he felt Alec get lost in said kiss, he twisted his bedroom door open and yanked him inside._

_Alec stumbled into Magnus's bedroom, as Magnus pushed him against a wall, shutting the door behind them. Alec pulled back to catch a breath and when he did; he took the opportunity to stare at the room. Magnus snickered as he watched the absolute aw on Alec's face._

_Magnus's bedroom was brightly colored, with rainbow floor-length curtains, a bright purple vanity with more make up than Alec thought necessary, a large mattress sat against the far wall covered by a bright yellow comforter, tons of non-matching pillows on top of it. The walls were painted a dark purple, and the lights of New York that peaked through the curtains gave the room an odd glow._

"_I uh, like your room,"Alec said after a few minutes and Magnus just laughed, guiding the boy to sit down on the mattress. _

"_I tend to think it's likable."_

_Alec cleared his throat, "It's really . . . bright."_

"_Yes, Ragnor complains that everything clashes but," Magnus shrugged, "I like it that way."_

_Alec crinkled his brow, "Who's Ragnor?" _

_He almost looked jealous, Magnus thought bemusedly._

"_He's my roommate- my one hundred percent heterosexual roommate."_

"_Oh," Alec responded, a relieved look on his face._

"_Yes," Magnus replied, leaning in close just as he had done earlier when you had to be close to hear over the party. Though there was no need to now as his door drowned out most of the music, "Where were we?"_

_Alec closed the distance between them, much to Magnus' surprise, and he gasped as Alec began to kiss a lot more forcefully than he had earlier. Magnus gladly returned the pressure, and leaned forward, slowly pushing Alec backwards until they were both lying down, Alec on his back and Magnus on top of him._

_He felt Alec tense and pulled back, mentally chastising himself. Of course Alec wasn't that kind of guy, hell he was probably a virgin. His innocence had shown throughout their entire conversation. How could he be so dumb? He finally gets someone different and then treats him the same as everyone else!_

"_Are you okay with this?" Magnus asked, putting a distance between himself and Alec._

_After a minute or so as he seemed to collect himself, Alec nervously nodded._

_Magnus leaned back down; wanting to kiss him again, but he stopped himself. He had to know something first._

"_Are you a. . ." Magnus trailed off, not even sure if this conversation should go in that direction. Alec leaned up a bit, clearly confused._

"_Am I a what?"_

"_Are you a virgin?"_

_Alec looked surprised, and Magnus noticed he bunched the fabric of his comforter into little bits, his hands making fists as he replied._

"_No, I'm not." Alec replied, looking slightly ashamed._

_Magnus felt guilty, it wasn't something he thought anyone should be ashamed of, but the boy looked so forlorn, as if this somehow made him a terrible person._

"_Hey, it's alright, I just wasn't sure where this is going. We don't have to do anything like that, I'm content with what we've been doing."_

_Alec said nothing, and seemed to be staring off into space._

"_You're actually quite good at it," Magnus added, hoping he hadn't already ruined the night. He touched the side of his face, which was slightly warm from being in the overcrowded living room._

_This seemed to break Alec from his reverie and he turned to look at Magnus instead of through him, "Okay."_

_Magnus smiled, bringing Alec's face to his, pressing their lips together, and trying to take everything as slow as possible. Ever so slowly, he leaned down and just nibbled on Alec's lower lip, delicately, just to see Alec's reaction. Alec groaned in response and leaned up, deepening the kiss. Magnus hummed with pleasure in excitement as they were both nearly sitting on their knees now, Alec doing most of the dominating. Slowly but surely, he sunk back, taking Magnus with him. They only pulled apart to breathe, and their faces were mere centimeters apart, taking deep erratic breaths. _

"_I feel really lightheaded," Alec breathed, but then quickly added: "but not drunk. I'm not drunk."_

_Magnus snickered and placed a small kiss on his lips, pulling away and Alec chased after his lips with his own, planting a kiss on his lips in return._

"_You know, I think that's the third time you have said that tonight. Are you sure you're not drunk?"_

_Alec blinked, "Have I? I just . . . I just don't want you to think I am, because of what you said earlier."_

_Magnus stared a little, wondering just how someone so attractive could be so damn self-conscious. He thought of how the boy looked literally petrified when he realized they were kissing in public, he thought of how he stuttered and stammered frequently, and now how worried he was he would upset a nearly perfect stranger. It almost reminded him of . . . _

_Magnus shook himself from his thoughts and in a gesture of comfort, tucked Alec's dark hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead._

"_Alexander, you don't have to worry. I'm just fine with how we are 'getting to know each other'"._

_Alec flushed and gave him a disbelieving look. Magnus sighed and pressed their lips together, hoping to dissuade that look. He pulled away only slightly, to find Alec's blue eyes glazed over, and he smiled, leaning back down and tentatively kissing him again. Alec once again showed a bit of dominance, which truthfully gave Magnus chills, and deepened the kiss. _

_Magnus became so lost in his blissful state, he didn't even think as he slipped his hands under Alec's sweater (had he been thinking clearly, he wouldn't have done that, due to Alec's stiff reactions throughout the night). But, surprising Magnus and possibly even himself, Alec just made a sound of pleasure, and slipped his own hands under Magnus's tight glittery shirt. Then Magnus felt a slight chill, as his shirt was being tugged upwards. They only broke their kiss for a second to pull it over his head and then Alec's own shirt followed Magnus's onto the floor._

_Soon Magnus slowly began to kiss downwards, from his lips to his throat, from his throat to his chest, suckling and nibbling at the pale, soft skin. Alec groaned in pleasure beneath him and the sound was like a beautiful song to his ears. Magnus continued to kiss and suck on the bare skin, moving downwards until he was kissing Alec's bellybutton, dipping his tongue inside of it and snickering internally as Alec bucked beneath him._

_His hands lowered with his lips and he slowly began to massage Alec's sides as he inched closer to the black curls underneath Alec's bellybutton, leading to the top of his pants. He looked up at Alec, silently asking if it was okay as his fingers looped through the belt loops of Alec's pants. Alec nodded, moving his legs and helping him slide off the pants, Magnus seeing a rather noticeable bulge as he slid them off. _

_The pants were tossed to the floor along with their shirts, landing with a 'flop' sound. Magnus then went back to his ministrations, kissing along Alec's hips and thighs, going about mid-thigh when he noticed a sizable bruise on Alec's inner thigh._

_Magnus's thoughts went back to earlier and something clicked, how self-conscious the boy was though he possessed an ethereal beauty, how nervous he was to upset anyone, the stuttering and stammering. . . _

"_It's from soccer practice," Alec explained, lifting his head the slightest bit, wondering just why Magnus had stopped kissing him._

"_Oh," Magnus replied, feeling relieved._

_He began to kiss him again, Alec's head flopped back down onto the mattress, but then, the words hit Magnus . . . soccer practice . . . how old was this boy?_

_Magnus jerked back, feeling a twinge of fear and disgust. Was he some sort of pedophile? Alec shot up as well, a look of concern in his eyes._

"_What?" He asked, putting a hand on the Magnus' shoulder._

"_Soccer practice? How old are you exactly?" Magnus asked, hoping with all he had that Alec was eighteen._

_Alec just snorted and gave him a look of contempt and Magnus thought he had to have siblings because there was superiority in the look one only learned from dealing with younger siblings._

"_I'm legal, don't worry."_

_Magnus chortled, wondering how someone so seemingly serious and stiff had managed to make him laugh so much._

"_What?" Alec asked, looking worried again._

_Magnus mentally chastised himself, remembering laughing at people obviously did nothing for their self-esteem and this boy clearly needed a boost. _

_Had he never looked in a mirror? Magnus pondered._

"_Nothing, you're just . . . something else."_

"_Something else?"_

_Magnus smirked and learned forward, "Yes, something else in an entirely good way."_

"_Oh okay." Alec replied breathlessly, leaning back down against the bed and Magnus leaned against him, placing gentle kisses on his neck, jaw, and just beneath his ear._

_Magnus slowly made his way to where he was just minutes ago, massaging Alec's thighs and kissing Alec's lower stomach, just above the waistband of his (of course) black boxers. Magnus hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers, hearing Alec's breathing hitch, and looked up to once again get the silent okay. After a terse moment, Alec nodded in response._

_Magnus leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on Alec's swollen lips, before going back to his underwear, once more hooking his thumbs in the waistband, giving Alec a chance to say no, before he slid them off, allowing Alec's erection to spring free, a sigh of relief coming from the boy._

_Magnus took his time with the boy in front of him, his obvious innocence making Magnus want to be all the more careful. It was a strange feeling, even for him, but Magnus Bane liked strange._

_He slowly twisted his hands around his cock, getting faster and finally getting a rhythm and Alec writhes and bucks beneath him. Magnus's mouth soon took the place of his hands, and Alec let out a loud choking noise, and began to writhe about even more._

"_What are you doing?" He squeaked._

_Magnus looked up, slowly removing his mouth from Alec, making a 'pop' noise._

"_A blow job, you do know what that is?"_

"_Yes, I know what that is," Alec responded, his voice raspy. "I've just never . . ."_

"_I thought you weren't a virgin?"_

_Alec looked at him incredulously._

"_No, if I were a virgin would I be doing this after having just met you?" Alec retorted, sounding angry. Magnus knew it probably had more to do with his aching cock than anything he had said._

_Well if only the boy hadn't interrupted what he had been doing, that wouldn't be a problem._

"_It's just . . . my ex . . ." and Alec looked a bit pained as he said the word 'ex', "it was always really fast. We never really did this, I was just surprised."_

_Magnus blinked, almost feeling guilty._

"_If you don't want to do this"_

"_No!" Alec interrupted, "I do. It was just unexpected but it was . . . nice."_

"_Nice?"_

_Alec nodded, "Very nice."_

_Magnus smirked, "Oh, I think by the end of this night, you'll think it was anything but nice."_

_Alec's eyes widened and his breathing hitched as Magnus once again descended on his aching length. Alec wasn't sure quite what was happening, but he felt sucking and swallowing and the twisting of Magnus's velvet like tongue swirl around him._

_He bunched his hands in his sweaty hair, trying to stop himself from forcing Magnus further down on his length. Magnus's hands were massaging his thighs, ass and balls, his tongue doing things Alec didn't know possible. _

_Suddenly, Alec didn't know what came over him, but he leaned forward and pulled Magnus up, feeling a bit sad at the loss of the incredible feeling but he didn't focus on that. Instead he brought Magnus's lips to his own, their tongues twisting together, teeth clacking and Alec tried his best not to think too much about how weird it was that the tongue inside his mouth had just been doing inconceivable things to his manhood._

"_Inside you," Alec breathed as they pulled apart, "I want to be inside of you."_

_Magnus's eyes widened, but he had no time to respond, in just a few seconds, using those ridiculously strong arms (who knew soccer players were so buff?) Magnus was pinned beneath Alec. His breathing quickened as Alec stared down at him with lust filled blue eyes._

"_Is this okay?" Alec asked, sounding so opposite the boy who just flipped him onto his back._

_Magnus nodded, "This is incredibly hot."_

_Alec blushed, leaning down and he slowly kissed Magnus. Just as Magnus had done earlier he began to travel down further south._

_Before Magnus could even make out a coherent thought (the boy had a wonderful tongue) he felt hands on his hips and he looked down to see Alec staring at him expectantly._

"_Is it okay if I. . ." Alec trailed off, motioning to see if he could take his pants off._

"_Yes," Magnus groaned in reply, "but fair warning, I'm not wearing any underwear."_

_Alec nodded and if this statement gave him any pause it didn't show, a moment later, Magnus's pants were discarded to the floor. Alec began to kiss upwards this time, slowly rocking his hips and their erections grinding together as Alec made it to Magnus's mouth. Their kisses were messy and off kilter, their bodies flushed and sweaty._

"_Lube?" Alec asked, barely intelligible as Magnus rocked upwards against him._

"_Side table, first drawer." Magnus choked out, in as much need as Alec was._

_Alec quickly reached over, opening the drawer and immediately grabbing the half empty bottle of cherry flavored lube._

_He poured some onto two of his fingers, and edged downwards settling in-between Magnus's thighs, where a few hickeys began to form from Alec's earlier kissing. Alec began with one finger and slowly pressed it into Magnus's entrance, slowly filling up the elder man, and two other fingers soon followed, getting into a fast pleasurable rhythm._

"_Now, Alec, now." Magnus practically begged, needing more._

_Alec glanced up from his ministrations, only showing slight trepidation before he complied, sliding his fingers out of the puckered hole and placing his hands firmly on either side of Magnus, aligning and preparing both himself and Magnus before he slowly pressed into Magnus. _

_Magnus bit his lower lip, adjusting to the feeling, as Alec thankfully went slowly in the beginning (it had been a while). He soon felt Alec fully inside of him, feeling oddly content and blissful, no more pain but just pure pleasure as Alec began to pump in and out of him, rather awkward at first but soon with Magnus's guidance, he found a good pace._

_Alec changed up his direction, and Magnus arched his back and moaned as Alec hit his prostate. His nails dug into Alec's back and Alec hissed in pain but continued at that angle._

"_Almost . . . almost. . ." Magnus growled out, as Alec's thrusts became more erratic and less controlled._

_One more thrust and Magnus lost control, exploding all over both of their stomachs, Alec following soon after, collapsing on top of him._

_Magnus caught his breath, playing the mop of hair on top of Alec's head, and flinching a bit as Alec pulled out and rolled over._

"_That was . . ."_

"_Yeah," Magnus agreed, knowing there was no word for it._

_Sure Magnus had had a lot of sex in his lifetime, and Alec showed he at least had some experience. And while this wasn't the best sex of his life, it was . . . sweet. _

_Magnus had never thought sex could be sweet before, but he thought of how Alec kept asking if he was okay during, and was gently stroking his cheek when he first pushed in. It was . . . almost like making love. _

_Before he could stop himself, Magnus said, "You may be my best one night stand ever."_

_Alec blinked, "Thanks, I guess."_

_Magnus snickered, kissing the boy on the cheek, watching as his breathing began to even out in sleep. Magnus sighed a bit, getting comfortable as well, when he realizes just how much it bothered him to call this boy a "one night stand"._

_It was barely morning when Alec's phone buzzed; he could hear it against the floor, still in his jeans pocket. He awoke with a jolt, momentarily forgetting where he was. He slipped out from under the tan arm of his "one night stand" as he said and moved to pick up his jeans and sweatshirt off the floor. He glanced down at his stomach, and feeling ashamed moved to the bathroom to clean himself up. _

_He didn't know what got into himself last night; maybe he was just that lonely. After wiping off his stomach, Alec fiound his boxers and shoes and then got dressed, doing his best not to wake Magnus._

_He'd never had a one night stand before and he had no idea how this works but he doubted Magnus would care too much if he left without a goodbye, after all who had one night stands on their Christmas list? Alec's phone buzzed again (the reason for his waking up) and he pulled it out of his jeans pocket to check it- it was a reminder of his meeting with Coach Wayland later that after evening. Alec thought he should definitely shower before then._

_Alec slipped out of the bedroom, doing his best not to make a sound as he closed the door behind him. He stepped around bottles and trash and saw the disco lights are still on from last night, the radio on as well but set to a low volume. He scooted around everything as silent as could be, thanking his rebellious siblings and soccer for his nearly soundless steps._

_He was almost out the front door of the house when a white ball of fluff came bounding under his feet, nearly making him trip as he screamed and caught himself._

_He closed his eyes, hoping with everything he hadn't woken Magnus. The sound of a snicker behind him let him know he has indeed been caught. He whirled around sheepishly, Magnus just in silk boxers, looking mussed and amused._

_He sauntered towards him, "Leaving so soon? No goodbye note? No good bye kiss? Not even breakfast in bed together?"_

_Alec just stuttered and stammered but Magnus just laughed, "Joking darling, though it would be nice if you had awoken me. It is New York after all; I can't just let you leave my door unlocked."_

"_Oh, um sorry I didn't think about that."_

_Magnus waved it off, "It's fine, but since we're both up, how does breakfast sound?"_

"_I can't, I have somewhere to be."_

"_On a Saturday morning?"_

"_It's a soccer thing," Alec replied, not liking his honesty being questioned._

_Magnus didn't say anything, just moved forward a bit, reaching behind Alec to open the door._

"_Then I guess you better get going."_

_Alec blinked, "Yeah, I guess I should."_

"_Wait, before you go though, do you have a piece of paper?"_

_Alec stared at him as if he said the sky was green, "No, why would I have that?"_

_Magnus smirked and Alec felt intimidated, which was odd because while Magnus was an inch taller than him, he was quite lean, especially compared to Alec._

"_So that means no goodbye note, I guess a kiss will have to suffice, don't you agree?"_

_Magnus smiled and Alec gaped at him, "Er, okay?"_

_Magnus leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Alec's, their tongues gently grazing against each other before Magnus pulled away. Alec then felt hands in his back pocket, and his eyes which had fluttered shut, shot open and he jumped back._

"_Call me," Magnus whispered and shut the door behind him._

_Alec pressed his fingers to his lips, as if he could somehow imprint the feeling of kissing Magnus there forever. He slowly walked away grabbing whatever it was from his pocket as he exited the building._

_It was his phone number, written in glittery ink with a winking face behind it. _

_Was this normal for one night stands? Alec wondered._

_A gust of wind picked up and Alec wrapped his arms around himself, wondering if this was what a "walk of shame" looked like. The paper flitted with the wind and Alec thought if he just let it go, the number and Magnus would be lost to him forever. He almost did it too, but then he remembered the feeling of their lips together, how kind Magnus had been to him, and instead he slipped the paper back into his pocket, smiling to himself._

**End Flashback**

"Wait, you still have his number?" Isabelle shrieked as Alec ended the story.

Well that certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting, he thought there would be at least a little yelling, some reprimanding. But then again that was his job.

"Yeah?"

"And have you called him?"

"No why would I?"

"Well why did you keep his number?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but found he had no good answer. The truth was he actually really wanted to call Magnus since that night.

"I don't know I just haven't."

Isabelle sighed, "Alec, seriously? You obviously like him."

"No, Iz I don't. I don't even know the guy."

"Well he obviously liked you. He gave you his number after you two had sex, most people don't do that after one night stands, trust me."

Alec shot her a look which she met with a smile.

"Ugh," he groaned burying his face in his hands, "why did I tell you any of this?"

Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Because you need someone to talk to, and I know I make fun of you Alec but I'm glad you tell me these things. You need to tell someone."

Alec shrugged, "Maybe that's it."

They heard a distant knocking and knew that it was security. Alec looked fearful for his sister but Isabelle just looked annoyed, going over to the window and cracking it slightly.

"I'm not saying you should call him if you don't like him Alec, but if you think there is a chance he can make you feel better at all then call him."

The knocks got closer and Isabelle slid the window open further, disappearing into the night. Alec quickly closed the window behind her. There was a knock on his door and he opened it allowing an out of breath Burn into his room. Burt, seeing nothing, gave a wave of goodbye and left Alec's room.

Alec slowly collapsed onto his bed, thinking of the party, Magnus, his sister's words, Magnus, Jace's teasing, Magnus . . .

He grabbed his phone and dug into the top drawer of his night table, easily finding a small slip of paper that had more crinkles in it from being folded and unfolded numerous times than any piece of paper should.

He dialed the first six digits, before he remembered having the same butterflies in his stomach before, only to have his heart broken and self-esteem further destroyed. With a sigh Alec closed his phone and got under his covers, hoping he would find happiness in his dreams.

And he did, as green eyes once again greeted him in sleep, like they had every night since the party.

**Okay, I hope this wasn't too terrible, lemons aren't my thing I guess but I tried to get across why they are both attracted to each other and give little hints about their pasts (a tiny bit of Magnus's is there, though not as much detail) and of course Alec didn't go into that much detail with his sister but that is what happened basically. **

**Sorry this took longer than usual, but I did try to make it longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lives in New York his whole life and gets lost going to a high school as big as the pentagon all while he has at three different navigation apps." Ragnor grumbled, the bottom of his jeans sopping wet.

Magnus just smiled, he was the perfectly dry one of the pair, as they made their way to the bleachers of the soccer stadium.

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure Ragnor?"

Ragnor glared, "Back on the subway along with my pride and dignity."

Magnus snorted and headed up the stairs, where he and Ragnor found somewhat dry seats behind a hooded teen and what looked to be his girlfriend, who had long black hair and an intense expression.

"The things I do for you," Ragnor murmured as he tried and failed to dry the seat before he sat down.

"I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one? You know, stereotypically speaking." Magnus teased, not seeing Ragnor flick him off as he stared onto the field, looking for the blue eyed black haired boy.

Ragnor huffed, "You are incredibly dramatic. What rational human being goes all the way to Manhattan from Brooklyn just to see and possibly speak to the guy they had a one night fling with, just because they didn't call?"

"Touché, Ragnor, but this was your idea if you recall."

"Yes, because I am a good friend and you were moping."

"I was not moping!" Magnus exclaimed, giving Ragnor an indignant look.

"You were too; you stayed on the couch all week and watched your phone."

Magnus looked away, back to the field.

"Are you sure you're straight? You seem to watch me an awful lot."

Ragnor shrugged, "I am both straight and observant. Hence why I found Wonder Boy the second we sat down and you're still looking for him."

Magnus glared at his friend, "Where?"

It was Ragnor's turn to be smug as he pointed out Alec, in a black and gold jersey, on the other side of the field. His smooth, creamy complexion (which Magnus absolutely adored) was plastered with mud and his messy hair was sticking to his forehead. Magnus still thought he was quite the sight, even more so as he lifted his shirt to wipe of his sweaty face, revealing his rather sculpted six-pack.

On anyone else Magnus would have thought this to be a calculated move, someone wanting to show off their body, but with Alec, Magnus knew the boy really was just wiping his face and not even probably hadn't noticed the swarm of girls fanning themselves at the action.

The hooded figure, however, did notice and laughed.

"Honestly, if Alec doesn't sleep with at least one of those girls, I'll be forced to take one for the team."

The black haired girl next to him gave him a disgusted look.

"Alec isn't like that you know it. _He_, unlike someone I know, isn't a slut."

Well maybe they aren't dating, Magnus thought, as it would be awfully rude to tell your significant other you wanted to sleep with someone else.

Ragnor snorted at the comment, "That you know of."

Magnus's eyes widened and he elbowed Ragnor to shut him up but it was too late as the girl whirled around on them.

"What about Alec?" She asked.

Ragnor actually looked afraid, "Alec? Oh I thought you said . . . Alan."

"Alan?"

"Yeah, Alan Smith, awful man slut he is."

Her dark eyes narrowed, as if it to test if he was telling the truth, but then she turned back to the game as the crowd began to cheer rather loudly.

Ragnor gave Magnus a rather fearful look and Magnus just smiled. The crowed quieted down and all of the players got back into their starting positions.

"Go Alec!" the hooded figure in front of them shouted.

A second later the black haired girl smacked the hooded boy's arm.

"Jace, are you trying to get caught?"

Jace snickered, "No if I were doing that then I would do this,"

The boy in front of them flipped his hood backwards, revealing golden blonde curls and Magnus's mind clicked in realization. He was Alec's brother from the other night.

The girl in front of them grimaced and grabbed the boy's hood, putting it back on his head.

"Stop it, seriously. If you get caught you could get yourself and me in trouble and I'm not in the mood for it. Besides, Alec would kill you."

"Why would he kill just me? You're the one who helps sneak me in here!"

Magnus didn't hear her reply as he turned to Ragnor.

"Ragnor I think we should move," Magnus whispered, deciding it would be too weird to ogle Alec right behind his brother.

"But we," Ragnor began to complain, but a look from Magnus silenced him. Ragnor sighed and got up to follow his friend.

At the same time a whistle blew and Alec glanced up at the bleachers, presumable to give his brother a warning glare. Alec's eyes widened as he saw the figure just behind his siblings. Magnus Bane.

Just then another whistle blew, and Alec, still distracted by Magnus, hissed in pain as the ball collided with his face. His teammates and the rival team yelled and ran around him to get the ball as it bounded off his face.

"Hope that didn't ruin his pretty face, otherwise this would have been a waste of time," Ragnor teased ignoring Magnus's glare.

.

.

.

Isabelle turned to look behind her, sensing the movement and wondering what it was that could have caught Alec's attention. She saw the two men from earlier, one at least partially Asian, tall and skinny in a track suit. She scrunched her eyes as a bit of glitter came into view as the man went up a few bleachers, a stretch of glittered skin showing as his shirt rode up. Then it clicked, that was Magnus. Alec's Magnus.

Why the hell was he here?

"Is that Magnus Bane?" Isabelle asked.

Jace, not paying attention to her at all, said nothing.

"Jace!" Isabelle snapped, getting his attention

"Ugh, what Izzy?"

"I said is that Magnus Bane?"

Jace looked to where she was pointing and nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's him. I only went to like two of his parties. Why?"

"Does he go to the other high school?"

Jace shook his head, his attention back on the field as Alec made yet another awesome play.

"Then why would he be here?"

Jace sighed, "I don't know Iz."

Then with a smile he turned to her, "Maybe he likes a man in uniform."

Isabelle scowled and Jace just winked at her before turning back to watch the game. Isabelle stared off as the two men, Magnus and the other guy, sat down at a spot a few rows back.

Was he there for Alec? Isabelle pondered.

"Did you hear what that other guy said about Alec?" Isabelle asked, not giving up quite yet.

"They were talking about Alec?" Jace replied, barely giving her the time of day as his eyes stayed on the field.

"Yeah, when I said Alec wasn't a slut he laughed and said 'that you know of' like Alec was some sort of whore!"

Jace sighed and turned to her, knowing she wouldn't shut up until he did.

"So?"

"So was he at that party?"

Jace turned to look at the pair, and then back to Izzy.

"I don't know, he doesn't look familiar but a lot of people were there. He probably just saw Alec with that blonde chick or something."

"What blonde chick?"

Jace sighed, "From the party, I told you this. Alec was with a blonde girl at the party and I think he left with her; maybe Alec is a bit of a slut and is just better at hiding it."

Isabelle just stared at him, and he decided to further elaborate

"He's earned the right to be, you have no idea how hard it was to get a girlfriend back in the day because you telling everyone we had cooties. I had to give so many girls cooty shots just so they would talk to me!"

Isabelle just laughed, "I'm sorry if I stopped you from holding a girl's hand in the first grade or something."

"Hey that was elementary school second base alright?"

Isabelle smiled and just shook her head.

"So at the party, was Alec drunk or something? Just leaving with some strange girl, that's not very . . . Alec of him."

Jace shrugged, "He didn't look it, he actually looked kind of happy. I couldn't tell him not to go, even if I had to back down from a fight after that asshole left. He better have been a slut that night!"

"Aw, your big brother wasn't there to protect you so you got scared?" Isabelle asked in a mock baby voice and pinched his cheek.

Jace swatted her away, "No, the other guy just had his boys with him. Not even I would take that on, even if I would have gotten a few good shots in. Just saying."

"So, Alec really looked happy? The night at the party?"

Jace looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah. He really did."

Izzy nodded, "Okay."

Jace gave her a strange look but turned back to the game, and Isabelle glanced back at Magnus and his friend, wondering if this man was someone that could make her brother truly happy for longer than one night.

.

.

.

"So those were his siblings, I'm assuming?" Ragnor asked as Magnus forced him down onto a set of bleachers far behind the two Lightwoods.

"Of course they were. Erg! I should have recognized Blondie from the party sooner."

"Well, he did make a bit of a splash at the party. He was the guy who made out with Chase's girlfriend. Have you seen his Facebook statuses lately? It's quite depressing."

"No, I have not do tell me more about this nearly perfect stranger's dull sounding love life."

"Says the man who is stalking a high school boy at his soccer game," Ragnor retorted.

"You keep saying snarky things but again you came up with this plan."

"Details, Magnus, details."

Magnus just shook his head and watched the game, and while he knew almost nothing about soccer, he knew Alec appeared to be very good at it. Which was rather obvious with his scholarship but, seeing him in action just proved that he had very much earned the award.

"You know," Ragnor interrupted Magnus's thoughts, "his sister looks a lot like him. You should have realized that straight away."

"She doesn't look that much like him."

"They could be twins."

"You're over exaggerating."

"You're under exaggerating, they look a lot alike."

Magnus just ignored him, focusing on Alec as he helped his team score yet another goal and they were ahead 3-1.

"So, speaking of Blue Eyes, since I assume we are speaking in code now as we can't even speak his now aloud near his siblings. How are you going to speak to him if you can't even speak of him?"

Magnus shrugged, "I was hoping it would just sort of come to me when the time came."

Ragnor shook his head with some exasperation, "Well you better hope it happens soon, there is only three minutes left."

Magnus raised his brow and turned to watch as the countdown on the scoreboard hit 2 minutes and 50 seconds.

"Hmm, I guess I'd better."

"Hmm, guess you'd better," Ragnor responded mockingly, but Magnus didn't hear as an idea popped into his head.

"Hypothetical situation Ragnor, say you're a gay man."

"Would this be easier if we used you as you are indeed a gay man?"

Magnus ignored this.

"And you're also a superstar athlete, surrounded by many decent looking teammates whom you share a shower with. Only problem, you're closeted. As a closeted guy do you shower with said teammates and risk being caught checking out these decent looking mates or do you hide out and wait until they leave?"

"Um, hide out?" Ragnor answered unsurely.

Magnus smiled, "Exactly."

"So the plan is to wait until he's showering and just hop in there with him? Seems a bit creepy and farfetched, even for you, I must say."

"No, that's not the plan. I'm going to wait outside the locker room for him. Jesus, not everything is about sex Ragnor."

"Now you've completely lost me, so you're not planning on sleeping with him?"

"Well, that's a nice perk. But no that is not the plan, at least not right away, I just want to talk to him and see why he hasn't called."

Ragnor sighed, "So I guess I'll wait up or should I head back to our place, because I can't lie Magnus, being around this is a wee bit nauseating. I hated high school when I had to go and being here now somehow by choice just seems all kinds of wrong."

Magnus snickered, "You can go."

Ragnor smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks man."

"Avoid standing to close to any curbs or men with patches over their eyes," Magnus called after him with a smirk, reminding him of their adventurous time getting there.

Ragnor just glared and stomped down the bleachers.

Just then the ending game buzzer sounded and the Alicante Angels had won. With the look on Magnus's face though, you'd have thought it was a personal victory.

.

.

.

Magnus leaned against the cool cement wall of the athletic building, the sun starting to set and the outside lights turning on automatically, attracting moths and what not to their bright light. Magnus held a cigarette in his hand, barely glancing to his left when the door swung open, and three boys in uniform walking out. Magnus dotted out remaining cigarette against the wall, getting up the gall to finally enter the locker room, as he had counted and knew those were the last three remaining soccer players until Alec was the sole player left in the showers.

"You know I checked the yearbook, and no Alan Smith exists."

Magnus turned sharply to his right to see the black haired girl from earlier. Alec's sister.

"Alan Smith?"

"Yes," the girl sauntered up to him, "Alan Smith. You and your friend were talking about him earlier, the uh 'awful man slut'."

"Oh right, him. He was probably too busy blowing some guy, or getting blown, to get his picture taken, he isn't too picky. His tastes go through all genders, all races, and all ages, even hooked up with his own cousin once."

"Sounds like a good time," she responded, folding her arms across her chest.

"That he is, but now that we've solved the problem of the indeed existent Alan Smith, I guess it's best we part ways."

"So this Alan, does he go to this school still?"

"No, I think he graduated last year . . ." Magnus replied, getting annoyed now. What was this girl up to?

"Did you hook up with him?"

"What? No, I"

"Because you seem to know an awful lot about this guy, and you obviously don't go to this school."

Magnus did his best to take that as a compliment and not the insult he was sure she intended it to be.

"And it looks like you're trying to break into the boy's locker room. You know, of a high school, where hundreds of underage boys shower. Naked. If that doesn't scream creeper to you . . . Are you a pedophile? Oh my god, that must be it!"

Magnus looked horrified and Isabelle simply looked amused.

Stupid fucking rich kids, Magnus thought, only they would find an encounter with a possible pedophile amusing.

Of course, Magnus wasn't a pedophile but she didn't know that. Did she?

"Wait, no, I'm not . . ." Magnus began to explain but Isabelle began to double over with laughter.

"I know. I know who you are Magnus Bane, you're the guy who slept with my brother."

Magnus' mouth was agape at this point, his green gold eyes wide as saucers, "I'm sorry, what?"

Isabelle smirked and walked closer towards him.

"Nice try and while I applaud the effort I did want to actually talk to you. Kudos for not selling my brother out though, earns you some serious brownie points."

Magnus straightened up, not one to be made a fool of.

"Talk to me?"

"Yes, talk to you."

"About what exactly if you don't mind me asking"

Isabelle shrugged, "Well I certainly wasn't here to discuss your outfit, fabulous as it is."

Magnus blinked, unsure of what to say. He was rarely stunned into silence. What was with these damn Lightwoods?

"So why are you here?" Isabelle demanded.

Magnus didn't respond right away so Isabelle continued.

"Are you trying to sleep with him again? Because if you are here just for that you better leave now, because he deserves better than that."

"That's not why I'm here," Magnus interjected.

Isabelle looked happy with that response.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was just going to talk to him, your brother was . . ."

"If you say anything about how my brother was in the sack I will castrate you."

Magnus shook his head, "No I wasn't going. It's not about that. Your brother was different is all I was going to say. I told you it's not about sleeping with him."

Isabelle looked a bit skeptical, "You're here to talk to him?"

"Yes, that's all."

"Well, you do know for most people the whole talking thing comes first, then the dating, then the sleeping together."

Magnus shrugged, regaining some of his composure, "What can I say? I'm an unconventional guy."

That got a smile out of the girl and Magnus instantly more comfortable now that he no longer felt he was in danger of being castrated.

"So, do you like my brother?"

Magnus chewed on his lip, "I don't know him all that well to be honest. But he certainly is captivating."

Isabelle's black eyes seemed to shine with sadness at this, "He'd never believe that."

"I got the hint he wasn't the most confident person."

Isabelle nodded, "Yeah, Alec is just . . . look I know this is weird and I don't want to you to back off of Alec because of anything I've said or am about to say but Alec is my brother. My older brother and he always protects me but I have to protect him too, so if you're just here for a good lay or some sort of fling you should just go. Because I'm not going to sit by and watch my brother get hurt."

Magnus blinked, "I'm not going to hurt him."

Isabelle's gaze narrowed, her eyes scouring over him as if she could detect if he was lying or not by his posture or something.

"Ok, I believe you and I'm sorry if this is weird but well he's my brother and he's always looking out for everyone else. It's my duty to do the same."

Magnus nodded, "That's very sweet."

Isabelle smiled, "Yeah, something like that. Anyways, I'd better go but if anything does happen to my brother and you're the cause of any of his pain then I suggest you leave the state because I will come after you."

Magnus nodded, not feeling as much intimidated (he was a little bit) he appreciative. And with that Isabelle Lightwood sauntered off into the night.

"You'd think a ritzy school like this one would have better security," Magnus muttered to himself, still waiting on Alec to come out of the locker room.

Alone with his thoughts, Magnus pondered just how strange this must seem. He had met the guy once, quickly slept with him, asked him to call, didn't get a phone call and was now waiting outside his locker room after a soccer game of which Alec didn't even know he had attended.

Magnus wondered if this plan was truly as brilliant as he once thought it was, and began to doubt this. It was weird, even for him and probably even more so for the ever so innocent Alec. Of course, his sister seemed somewhat ok with it, and she even knew who he was, which meant Alec had at least mentioned him and whatever it was she said didn't lead to his immediate castration.

Then again, she did threaten to physically harm him if anything had ever happened to Alec, and Magnus wasn't exactly the best with commitment . . .

Just as Magnus's doubts began to outweigh his hopes the locker room door swung open, revealing a freshly showered (hair still damp) Alec Lightwood.

Magnus froze, but one look at the boy, his disheveled hair, mud no longer plastered against his lovely pale skin, those blue eyes alive with happiness (probably ecstatic over their win) Magnus no longer doubted himself.

This boy was certainly worth the risk of humiliation.

Those blue eyes finally turned to him, widening with surprise and confusion..

"Magnus?"

**Thanks everyone for all the review, alerts, and favorites. I will do my best to work on changing tenses (sometimes I'm in such a hurry to post I overlook things). **

**Next chapter will be very long and be Magnus/Alec centered.**

***also to let you all know, Ragnor was very wrong about one thing about Magnus that will **

**Snippet of Next Chapter:**

"You came all the way here, just to ask why I hadn't called."

Magnus looked sheepish. He never looked sheepish, hell he never felt sheepish!

"I know a bit strange isn't it?"

Alec shook his head, a vague smile on his face.

"No it's," Alec thought of Dylan. How he refused to go to any of his games as if being seen within 100 yards of Alec would out him. He thought of the shame it made him feel to have someone be so ashamed of him, "nice."

"Nice?" Magnus asked with a question vaguely reminiscent of their night together.

Alec smiled, remembering it as well, "Nice."

**Yes, the "nice" thing will be come up a lot with them, because as you will soon learn about both Magnus and Alec, nice is a very very good and very rare thing to each of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters.**

Alec blinked again, as if he wasn't sure the man standing in front of him was real or a hallucination.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?"

"I was just going for a walk and wound up here somehow," Magnus joked.

"You walked here all the way from Brook- ok you were probably joking."

Magnus smiled, "Indeed I was. I'm actually out here to see someone."

Alec looked crestfallen, "Oh, well I think I was the last one in there so I think whoever you are looking for isn't here."

"No, I think he's here. In fact, I'm looking at him right now."

Alec looked behind him as if to make sure Magnus wasn't talking about someone else before he turned back and blushed, no longer looked dejected.

"Oh, you mean me."

Magnus's smile grew and he stepped closer towards Alec, "Smart and pretty."

Alec just blushed even more and looked to his feet.

"I actually came here for a specific reason." Alec looked up at this, and Magnus paused for just a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I came to see why you hadn't called."

Alec blinked, "You came all the way here, just to ask why I hadn't called."

Magnus looked sheepish. He never looked sheepish, hell he never felt sheepish!

"I know a bit strange isn't it?"

Alec shook his head, a vague smile on his face.

"No it's," Alec thought of Dylan. How he refused to go to any of his games as if being seen within 100 yards of Alec would out him. He thought of the shame it made him feel to have someone be so ashamed of him, "nice."

"Nice?" Magnus asked with a question vaguely reminiscent of their night together.

Alec smiled, remembering it as well, "Nice."

"So can we talk?" Magnus asked hopefully.

Alec glanced around, as if to check to see if anyone could see them. Magnus did his best not to feel offended, after all what was the harm in just being seen with him? He wasn't going to ravish the boy in the middle of the soccer field, as tempting as it was. Then again, he was wearing a lot of glitter and when he thought about it his sexuality was rather obvious. It wasn't a problem for Ragnor though, they hung out all the time and no one questioned his sexuality. That they knew of at least.

Alec turned back to face him with a half-smile on his face. The look was so adorable Magnus quickly got over whatever ping of annoyance he had felt.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I actually know a place, if that's okay with you."

Magnus smiled and followed, Alec leading the way.

.

.

.

Magnus continued to follow in silence as Alec led him behind the soccer field, coming to a stop at the edge of some woods in front of a tree with a low hanging branch.

Alec reached over a lifted the branch upwards, gesturing for Magnus to walk under it.

Magnus smirked and obliged, "Such a gentleman."

Alec blushed and laughed, following Magnus and letting the branch fall back behind them as he let go of it.

"Only a few people ever go back here, most people think there are bears or something. The guys on the team usually take their girlfriends here when they want to be alone with them," Alec explained, back in front of Magnus as he led them down the dark trail.

"So does this make us boyfriends then?" Magnus teased, and even in the dark and from behind him, he knew the boy was blushing.

"What? I uh no I was just saying," Alec sputtered, ducking and signaling for Magnus to do the same as they encountered another low hanging branch.

Magnus chuckled, "I was just joking darling."

"You do that a lot," Alec noted, a clearing in the distance and the trail was now wide enough for them to walk side by side.

Alec turned to look at Magnus as Magnus came to stand beside him.

"I have a playful personality," Magnus explained with a shrug.

Alec seemed to consider this for just a moment for he began to walk again.

"Forgive me for being cynical, but where are we going exactly? Because I have seen movies that start out like this and let me tell you it does not end well for me."

At this, Alec felt himself chuckle.

"We're almost there and no, I'm not planning on killing you."

Magnus smiled in appreciation.

"At least I don't think I am," Alec added in jest.

Magnus snorted at this, as Alec lifted one more branch, again allowing Magnus ahead of him as they entered the clearing.

The area in front of them was nothing special really. It was a clearing surrounded by trees and there was a lot of dirt and rocks. In the center of the area was what appeared to be a makeshift fireplace, with many sticks and a circle of rocks around it. Surrounding the fireplace were many large rocks and logs, where people sat around the fire, Magnus figured.

Magnus chuckled with some amusement as he caught sight of a black t-shirt caught in the limbs of a nearby tree. Alec crinkled his brow, confused as to what Magnus found so funny, when he followed Magnus's gaze to the cause of his laughter.

Alec also snorted at this, "Hey, I think that's my brother's!"

This caused Magnus to laugh even more as Alec walked over to the tree, and stretching on his tiptoes, grabbed Jace's t-shirt. As Alec stood on his tiptoes his shirt (one of the closest to form fitting shirts he owned) rode up, revealing rather adorable back dimples. Magnus ceased laughing and took the time to fan himself.

Alec was now flat on his feet again, folding the shirt over him arm and murmuring to himself as he walked back towards Magnus. He looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry, it's just sometimes I think Jace wants to get expelled or something."

"Jace is the blonde guy from the party, right?" Magnus asked, though he knew the answer he couldn't make it obvious he had more or less stalked the boy.

"Yeah, he's my adoptive brother."

"I figured as much, you two don't look much alike."

Alec just nodded, "Yeah, but he may as well be my real brother. He's lived with us since he was two."

Alec smiled fondly at this and it made Magnus's heart flutter. There were times he wished he had siblings of his own, hell there were times he wished he had an actually family of his own. But Magnus knew of all people wanting something bad enough didn't make it true.

"So do you have any other siblings?" Magnus asked, as they both took seats on logs next to each other. He also knew this as well, but continued to play dumb.

Alec nodded, "Yeah I have a young sister, Izzy, and she's Jace's age, which is seventeen. And I have another younger brother, Max, he's nine. We're all pretty close."

"That's nice," Magnus replied, still feeling that ping of jealousy. "I'm an only child, no cousins either."

"Oh, did you ever get lonely?" Alec asked his voice soft.

Yes, Magnus wanted to say.

"Not really, I've always made friends pretty easily."

Alec smiled, "I can imagine."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Magnus teased.

Alec just shrugged, "You're just very," Alec paused for a moment, "friendly."

"I'd like to think so, after all if I wasn't so friendly we probably never would have met."

Alec blushed, "Probably not. But I would have wanted to. Meet you, that is."

Magnus smiled as Alec stared down at his feet and grabbed a stick that was at his feet, tracing patterns in the loose dirt. Alec was mentally kicking himself for being so forward, even if he was just speaking the truth.

"I don't know what I'd do without my siblings," Alec said in a quick change of subject, "they're my best friends. Well, Izzy and Jace are, Max is a bit too young for us to hang out that much."

"That's really sweet," Magnus said, and it was. The way Alec's voice softened when he spoke about them and the unconscious smile on his lips made Magnus heart go a flutter.

Alec cleared his throat, "So, can I ask why you're here exactly? I mean, I thought last week was a one-time thing . . . not that I mind, I mean . . . yeah."

Magnus just smiled.

"Did you want it to be a one-time thing?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again.

He had the answer, and the answer was no, he certainly did not want it to be a onetime thing. Alec had thought of Magnus every day and every night since the party and had sworn he had seen the man at various times throughout the week: at his away game, if a tall honey skinned guy walked past him in the hall way, he had once even confused Magnus for Jordan Kyle's girlfriend Maia.

Which was why when had seen Magnus during the game (leading to a ball to the face and a bruise forming on his right cheek) he had easily convinced himself it was just imagination. Hence his surprise when he saw that Magnus actually was there for once.

Alec answered with a shrug, not wanting his vulnerability to show.

"I was just surprised is all; I had thought I'd seen you during the game though."

"Was that when you made out with the soccer ball?"

"No," Alec replied indignantly. "Well, yes but I didn't make out with it. It hit me on the side of the face."

Alec turned his cheek as if to prove a point and Magnus leaned in closer to see. Magnus could just barely see the swelling and yellowing of a barely formed bruise in the dark light but gave an "Hmm" in response nonetheless.

Alec turned back to face him, their noses close together as Magnus hadn't moved backwards. Alec's eyes flickered unconsciously to Magnus's soft lips.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Alec's eyes snapped back up to Magnus's and Magnus smirked.

"What?" Alec squeaked.

Magnus snickered, they'd already had sex and the boy was flustered over by a simple kiss on the cheek?

"Did the hit affect your hearing?" Magnus teased and Alec blushed, pulling away.

"Sorry, you're just so forward. I'm not really used to it."

"You should be. You're gorgeous darling."

Alec looked surprised.

"So is that why you're here? You think I'm," Alec paused, "gorgeous?"

Magnus smiled, "I don't think you're gorgeous Alec, I know it. But it's not the only reason I'm here. You're smart, sweet, humble, an incredibly talented soccer player, and most of all you are the most captivating person I have ever met."

"Captivating?" Alec asked, feeling breathless and lightheaded. No one had ever talked about him like that, especially someone who looked like Magnus Bane.

Magnus just smirked, "Yes captivating, do you know what that means or will I have to cross smart off your list of endearing characteristics?"

"No, I know what it means. I just never- I never thought of myself that way is all," Alec explained.

Magnus frowned at this, thinking back to their night together and how pained Alec looked when he talked about his ex and to now and how Alec had never been called either gorgeous or captivating.

What kind of boyfriend, no person, never let their significant other know they were gorgeous or something equally pleasant?

"Well, you are. Take my word for it Alexander; otherwise I wouldn't be here, alright?"

Alec just stared for a moment.

"Alright," he replied quietly.

"You're pretty captivating too." Alec added, partially because when someone complimented him he felt obliged to compliment them back but mostly because he really, truly meant it. As if Magnus didn't know this already, though. "I mean, I've thought about you a lot since that night."

And then, because Alec felt especially vulnerable and stupid, tacked on "Not in an obsessive way or anything, but you have been on my mind. Not like in a creepy way at all."

"Alec, I'm the one who travelled all the way here after we just spent one night together with a week of no talking or anything."

Alec picked at the bottom his jersey, "I'm sorry I never called. I planned on it, I really did, but every time I'd dial your number or I was about to text, I'd chicken out. I wasn't sure if you were serious or not."

"Well I guess not taking me seriously is understandable, but I will let you know that I was being one hundred percent serious when I asked you to call me and I'm also being one hundred percent serious now. I would really like to see you again Alec, after tonight that is."

Alec swallowed nervously and bit his lip.

"I'd like that too," Alec responded with some apprehension.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, "Do you really? Or are you just doing the nice guy thing and saying what you think I want to hear? Because while I would love to see you again, I don't want to force you into anything, you are far too sweet for that."

"I meant it, I'd really like to see you again Magnus. I wouldn't lie about that."

Magnus smiled and mentally added 'honest' to Alec's list of endearing qualities. He then slowly reached over and put his hand on top of Alec's, which was resting beside his thigh.

"One more question."

Alec swallowed thickly and nodded for Magnus to continue.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you right now?"

Alec just nodded in response, and Magnus smiled again leaning in further and closing the distance between their lips. Unlike their kisses the night of the party, which were hot, steamy and hungry, this was soft, sweet and slow. Of course everything Alec Lightwood seemed to have a dose of sweet to it in Magnus's opinion.

Magnus gently ran his tongue across Alec's bottom lip, silently asking for access. Alec obliged, opening his mouth and he brought his hands up and latched them behind Magnus's neck, bringing him closer. Alec hummed into the kiss as Magnus used his tongue to explore Alec's mouth.

Unable to help himself, Alec titled himself backwards, falling off the log and into the dirt on his back, taking Magnus with him. Magnus's eyes, which had fluttered shut with the kiss, snapped open as he found himself on top of Alec. He pulled back suddenly. Alec's eyes shot open as well and he looked slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Alec explained rapidly.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's, cutting off his torrent of words. It was a short kiss, probably lasting only five seconds before Magnus pulled away, bringing his hand to Alec's cheek, and tracing his cheekbone absently with his thumb, leaving a streak of dirt across it as Magnus's hand were dirty from their landing.

Alec's breathing slowed, "I'm gonna have to take another shower now."

Magnus snorted, staring at the boy below him, his hair fanned out in the dirt below them and his cheek dirty now as well.

"Well worth it I'd like to think," Magnus replied teasingly, giving Alec another kiss.

"I am sorry; I really don't know what came over me."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Alexander; I just don't want to take it that far tonight. Not that the other night wasn't plenty fun, but I'd prefer to take this," and Magnus lifted himself, motioning between them, "a bit slowly. I find it to be a more efficient way to get to know somebody."

Alec sighed as Magnus brought himself back down, and his twisted his fingers in Magnus' velvet like hair.

"That would be nice," Alec replied absently, still running his hands through Magnus's hair.

"Nice is good," Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec nodded, blue eyes locking with golden green eyes.

"Nice is very good."

And with that, Magnus leaned back down and pressed their lips together.

.

.

.

They stayed that way for a while, Magnus on top of Alec, slowly kissing, caressing and just holding each other. Soon, though their kissed turned languid and Magnus rolled off of Alec, and lay beside him. After that they just talked about simple, nonsensical things.

They learned each other's favorite colors, Alec's was green and Magnus' was blue (which was totally cliché but still utterly romantic). Magnus learned that Alec had played soccer since he was four and while he loved the sport when he went off to school he wanted to do something with journalism. Alec learned that Magnus had been on his own since he was sixteen, but a few years ago he had received a rather large inheritance from a relative he had never met and was set for life (though Magnus joked that with his spending habits it might not actually last that long). In return, Alec explained that his parents were extremely wealthy and while he loved them dearly, he truthfully wasn't very close with them and hardly ever saw them as they usually just travelled a lot for business purposes.

Magnus talked to Alec about Ragnor and Tessa, his two greatest friends in the entire world. Alec talked more about Jace and Izzy, who were also his greatest friends, as he was also theirs. Magnus talked about his hamster sized cat (though he would never say that in front of him) Chairman Meow and Alec in turn, discussed his cat Church who was spoiled beyond belief by all of them, especially Isabelle.

Their conversation was simple, fun, and surprisingly to both of them, very easy to maintain. While it wasn't as surprising to Magnus, who could converse with a brick wall if necessary, as it was to Alec, both of them did find themselves in awe of how easy it was to open to the other.

Soon, however it was time for them to depart, and they slowly made their way out of the wooded area (Alec still being the perfect gentleman and holding up branches for Magnus to duck under) and they were back where they started, outside the locker room.

"So, I'll see you Saturday?" Magnus asked hopefully, running his hands up and down Alec's arms.

Alec smiled and nodded, "Saturday."

With that, Magnus gave Alec one simple, small kiss and backed away, Alec watching him disappear into the darkness that surrounded them.

Alec smiled and turned to go back to his dorm, running his finger across his kiss swollen bottom lip. His room was dark when he got back and the hallway was quiet, Alec glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed and saw it was nearly three in the morning. He laughed inwardly, thinking for once he was probably the last of his siblings in bed on a weekend (apart from the party of course). Thinking of Jace, Alec put the now dirty (it wasn't exactly clean in the first place but having it fall into the dirt when he made out with Magnus didn't help matters) shirt onto his dresser where he would remember to give it to him tomorrow before his date with Magnus.

He quickly took a shower, almost sadly washing the loose dirt from his hair and face as it was a memory of his time with Magnus. Then he smiled, because they would be together tomorrow at Magnus' place he just had to worry about what he would tell Jace, but he would figure that out tomorrow. For now he just face planted onto this bed, blindly grabbing for his phone from his bedside table when it vibrated.

**Isabelle: i xpect all deets 2moro bb bro ;)**

Alec just snorted, not bothering to ask how she knew he was with Magnus (it was Isabelle) or remind her that she was his baby sister and put his phone down. His eyelids grew heavy and Alec fell asleep with a smile.

**I end these with Alec falling asleep an awful lot, don't I? Well I promise the next chapter will not end with him falling asleep!**

**Once again, and because I can't say this enough thank you all so much for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites.**

**I will also be adding Tessa to the story because like Alec has Izzy and Jace, I think Magnus needs both a male and female perspective for issues (good and bad) that are to come for both Magnus and Alec. So CP gave me all sorts of confusion and I have no idea if Tessa should be with Jem, Will, or single in this. Her relationship won't be a huge part of the story but it will influence her advice to Magnus of course. So do any of you have suggestions? **

**And because I have numerous tests this week, it may take a while for me to update (I wrote this b/c I was in need of a serious study break).**

"Here's your shirt," Alec said, tossing the freshly laundered t-shirt to his brother which he caught with ease.

"Hey! I've been looking for this, where did you find it?"

"Really" Isabelle snorted, "because it looks like nearly every other too tight t-shirt of yours."

Jace ignored her and stared at Alec, waiting for an explanation.

"I found it out in the woods. Really Jace you ought to be more careful. If Burt were to go out there and find this shirt and then see you running shirtless, even he would be smart enough to put two and two together."

Jace just shrugged, brushing off Alec's scolding as he normally did.

"Wait. What were you doing out there anyway?"

Alec froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI series or any of its characters.**

A resounding pounding on his door caused Alec to start. He was working on homework before his date tonight and didn't have time for distraction, which was why he had ignored all of the texts from his siblings and guys from the team, even rejecting the coach's invitation to dinner that night saying he felt "under the weather after last night's game." Coach Wayland, who had become something like a second father to him and had also become close friends with his actual father over the years, just clapped him on the shoulder and told him to call if he needed anything.

Alec decided whoever was on the other side of the door would give up eventually.

Unless. . .

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, if you don't open this door right now I swear I will . . . do something really bad."

. . . The person on the other side of the door was his persistent and stubborn little sister.

Alec kept ignoring her and continued his homework, nearly finished with his English essay for Mr. Garroway.

"Alec," the knocking continued, and Izzy was about to say something else when she twisted at the doorknob and Alec heard his door swing open.

He mentally cursed himself for not locking his door last night. Alec turned and faced his sister who strutted into his room. Her dark eyes flittered past him and she strode forward, grabbing his phone from his nightstand before he could even register what was happening. Alec leapt off the bed to grab it from her but she was already scrolling through his text messages, a smile plastered on her face as Alec wrestled her for his phone.

Laughing hysterically, Isabelle turned and gave Alec his phone back.

"You didn't text me back."

Alec blinked, "What?"

"You got my text last night but didn't text me back. Why is that?"

"I fell asleep."

"Did you fall asleep alone?"

"What?" Alec asked, flushing a deep red.

Isabelle looked at him with a satisfied grin.

"Did you sleep alone or with someone?" Isabelle repeated slowly, as if Alec were dumb.

He just glared at her, "I went to sleep alone. How'd you know he was here anyway?"

"After we talked that night I looked him up on Facebook, then I saw him at the game. He was a few rows behind me and Jace and he's hard to miss." Isabelle lied, not wanting her brother to know she had spoken to Magnus. She was also grateful Magnus apparently hadn't said anything to him either.

Alec would kill her if he didn't die of embarrassment first.

He stared at her a little while, as if to see if she was lying. She remained stone faced and he eventually sat back on the bed.

"Well, he was here and we just talked. Nothing else."

Okay, that was a small lie on his end, but a little making out was nothing compared to their first night together and they did talk more than anything else.

"What'd you talk about?"

Alec seemed to think about this, likely wondering if he should tell her anything.

"Not much. He asked me out," Alec replied a moment later, deciding he needed to talk to someone about this because inside he was freaking out.

"What do you mean asked you out?"

It was Alec's turn to look at Isabelle as if she were dumb.

"I mean he asked me out. On a date. Tonight."

Isabelle squealed and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Alec! I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, you don't even know if I said yes yet," Alec replied as he got out of her strong grasp.

"Well, did you say yes?"

"Yes," Alec answered and was pulled into another bone crushing hug. Alec almost regretted saying anything at all.

"What time is it?" Isabelle asked, as she released him from her death grip.

Alec gave her a confused look, "What time is it now?" He grabbed his cell phone from its place on the bed, "it's a little after five thirty. Why?"

Izzy gave him a dubious look and shook her head with some exasperation.

"And somehow you're considered the intellectual one of the family. No, I meant what time is your date tonight."

Alec grimaced at the insult but answered her anyway, "Seven thirty, why?"

Isabelle smiled and Alec regarded her suspiciously.

"Because baby brother"

"I'm not your baby brother"

"You are in social years. Anyways, I'm going to get you ready."

"What?"

"I'm going to get you ready for your date. You know help you pick out an outfit, do your hair, maybe a little bit of makeup."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"The question is what isn't wrong with your clothes Alec. All of your sweaters are two sizes too big and have faded from their original colors."

Alec cast a thoughtful glance over to his closet, where the doors were slung open, and all of his oversized sweaters and jeans hung. The sweaters that were all once black had faded to varying shades of gray and brown, and the jeans were faded and frayed at the ends from being washed so much. He never really cared about fashion to be perfectly honest, unlike his sister to who liked to think herself a fashion prodigy.

Alec just shrugged, "It's what I wore at the party."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "That's different; you didn't know you were going to meet him. I'm not saying you have to dress up every time you two go on a date."

"You say that like there is going to be more than one."

Isabelle ignored him.

"I'm just saying that it's expected to look your best on a first date. Christ Alec, didn't you ever go on dates with"

Isabelle stopped herself from saying the name, realizing her mistake and mentally kicking herself for it. The unsaid words hung in the air, and Alec just looked away from her.

With a regretful sigh Isabelle stomped over to Alec's closet and grabbed two sweaters and least worn pair of jeans and shoved them into Alec's grasp.

"Damn your kicked puppy routine. Put these on, I'm not sure if you should wear the slightly gray sweater that's the least faded or the brownish one that is close to your actual size so I'm going to have you model them both."

Alec gave her a look, "Model them?"

"Yes," Isabelle replied, stepping forward, "model them."

At Alec's confused look, Isabelle stepped forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, jerking it upwards. Alec gasped and tore it from her hands, pulling it back down.

"Iz!"

"Oh relax Alec; it's nothing I haven't seen before."

At Alec's stern look she gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's not like seeing a girl shirtless Alec, you don't have boobs, I just want you to wear both of these shirts so I can decide what looks better or not as terrible, in this case."

"Well, could you at least just turn around or something?"

"Alec, I'm your sister."

Alec stood his ground, and Isabelle turned around with a groan, whipping her hair so that it hit him in the face.

"Try on the gray one first; it'll look best with your complexion." Isabelle instructed, letting him know she wasn't too annoyed with him.

With a sigh Alec complied, slipping on the gray sweater first.

"You can turn around now."

Isabelle did so and examined him carefully once she was facing him. She was right, the light gray color did set off his skin and eye color nicely, but there was still the problem of it being huge on him, a problem which would be solved with the brown sweater. Isabelle tapped her finger to her chin and Alec groaned in annoyance, her other hand on her hip.

"Iz, they don't look that much different!"

Isabelle stopped tapping her finger to her chin and straightened up.

"Fine, I like this one better. But I am doing your hair and you will not get to complain Alexander Lightwood."

Alec sighed, "Whatever will shut you up."

Isabelle smiled, grabbed her brother by the elbow and yanked him into the bathroom.

.

.

.

A little while later, Alec was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Isabelle standing proudly behind him, ruffling his hair a bit until he swatted at her hand to make her stop.

Alec's usual messy disarray of hair was lightly gelled and parted down the middle making for a very relaxed look. He would never admit this out loud, especially to Isabelle who already looked smug, but he sort of liked it.

"Alec, I'm going to need your help," A voice called, making both Alec and Izzy jump.

Isabelle turned to shoot Jace a glare as he entered the already stuffy bathroom.

"Whoa," he said looking at Alec who never did anything to his hair. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Alec replied sheepishly, shoving past his siblings to get back into his bedroom. It was suddenly very hot in there.

Jace followed, not relenting on the conversation and Izzy was right behind him, wanting to come to her brother's aid. Alec was a terrible liar and she knew he'd need her assistance in warding off Jace.

"Seriously, why are you all dolled up?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "I'm not all dolled up, Iz just put gel in my hair, look."

Alec gestured to his wardrobe which was as drab and carefree as usual. This wasn't enough to pacify Jace though.

"Why'd she do your hair?"

"Why does it matter?" Alec shot back, clearly getting annoyed.

"What won't you tell me? Seriously, what is it you two are hiding?"

"We aren't hiding anything, seriously," Isabelle interrupted, "Alec is just having dinner with Coach Wayland and I was bored, that's all."

Jace regarded them both disbelievingly, but even he knew when to give up, which usually wasn't ever but Isabelle's voice was the stern mother like voice Maryse often used on them and he knew better than to argue with that.

"So," Jace said flopping down on the bed. "What time do you think your date with Coach will be over?"

Jace winked as he asked and Alec flushed.

"It's not a date," Alec replied tightly.

Jace snorted, "Obviously not. He isn't your type at all."

Alec blushed even harder at this and Jace, concerned for his brother's well-being because no one's face should ever be that red, spoke up.

"I was just kidding obviously."

Alec cleared his throat and once the blush had subsided somewhat, looked up at his brother.

"Why do you want to know what time my dinner is over anyway?"

"Because Aldertree, that son of a bitch, is now requiring me to be tutored every Saturday evening and we obviously can't have that now, can we?"

"Why can't we have that?" Isabelle asked, sitting down next to Jace on Alec's bed.

Jace sighed, "Because me being stuck in this school on a Saturday night is a travesty that affects anyone and everyone, particularly Alec."

"Why particularly Alec?" Isabelle asked before Alec could.

"Because last time I drug him out, he got laid."

"I got what?" Alec squeaked and Jace looked at him with a smug smile.

"You got laid, it's rather obvious really. It was Blondie right? I mean the hickeys, the stuttering, and ever since the party you have been a lot happier, a lot less somber and boring."

"I didn't. I didn't do that- get laid…. No."

Alec was ridiculously red at this point and was pulling at the collar of his sweater, as if hoping to somehow cool himself because he was so hot from the blood rush to his face.

"Very convincing," Jace snorted.

"Oh shut up Jace. If Alec says nothing happened, then nothing happened."

"As if Alec would tell you if he slept with someone or now," Jace snapped.

"He'd tell me before he told you."

Jace scoffed, "Yeah right. Alec and I share a brotherly bond, which you couldn't possibly understand, and therefore he would tell me first."

Alec felt guilty at this and just solemnly nodded, his neck was still warm but his blush had faded.

Jace sneered at Isabelle, but she ignored him.

"So what is it you need me for?" Alec asked once he finally regained the ability to speak.

"I'm not sure exactly how, but you need to get me out of this. I don't need a tutor; I just don't care about his class and therefore don't put in any effort. If I wanted to be passing I would be."

"You're failing Aldertree's class?"

Jace blinked, "You focused on the wrong part of that story."

Alec shook his head, "Whatever Jace, I can't help you. I don't know what time I'll be done. Ask Jordan or something."

Jace grimaced, "I can't ask Jordan, he is ridiculously whipped by that May"

"Maia," Izzy corrected.

"Maia," Jace corrected with a face, "chick."

Alec shrugged, "Ask Izzy."

Jace turned to his sister and she smiled, "Yes, Jace you should ask me!"

Jace turned back to Alec, "What could she do?"

Izzy looked insulted, "I'm better at this stuff than Alec!"

"Possibly, but professors here love Alec because he is what we call a teacher's pet. All Alec would have to do is, I don't know, talk boring Geometry stuff to Aldertree and somehow convince him that me being forced to learn on a Saturday is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well, it is cruel and unusual." Isabelle agreed.

Alec sighed, "Jace, seriously how are you failing math? You're usually good at it."

"I am always good at everything, Alec. I just don't care about math, and Aldertree's voice is unbearable," even Alec partially agreed with that, "so I don't pay attention and occasionally fall asleep in class. None of those things require tutoring though. Aldertree is clearly delusional."

Alec just sighed, there was no arguing with Jace at times like this, especially when he had other things to focus on. Okay, only one thing and that thing was actually a person- Magnus.

"Who's your tutor?" Isabelle asked.

"Samuel Lewis or something like that."

"Simon Lewis?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know him?"

Yeah, he's the kind of cute guy with classes and brown hair."

Jace shook his head, "Can't say I've seen any kind of cute guy around here except when I look in the mirror, but let's be honest I'm way beyond kind of cute."

Isabelle and Alec both laughed at this.

"So, this Simon, what's he like exactly?" Jace asked when they stopped.

Isabelle looked thoughtful, "He's like the type of guy you make your husband only to cheat on later with the hot next door neighbor because all his nerd speak sort of drives you insane but he's too nice to divorce."

Jace blinked.

"That's . . . not what I meant at all."

Isabelle shrugged and picked at her chipping nail polish, "You didn't specify what you meant."

Jace shook his head, "I obviously don't care about his future love life."

"Fine, he's really nerdy. That's all I know, oh and he's kind of cute but I already said that."

"He's a tutor, I could've figured out the nerd part on my own."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Jace sighed, "This is why I go to Alec for these types of things, I don't lose brain cells in the process."

"As if you could bear to lose anymore," Isabelle muttered.

Alec snorted at this, but Izzy's comment reminded him of something . . .

Jace's shirt. Alec walked over to his dresser, where he had placed the shirt again after having it washed, and grabbed it.

"Here's your shirt," Alec said, tossing the freshly laundered t-shirt to his brother which he caught with ease.

"Hey! I've been looking for this, where did you find it?"

"Really" Isabelle snorted, "because it looks like nearly every other too tight t-shirt of yours."

Jace ignored her and stared at Alec, waiting for an explanation.

"I found it out in the woods. Really Jace you ought to be more careful. If Burt were to go out there and find this shirt and then see you running shirtless, even he would be smart enough to put two and two together."

Jace just shrugged, brushing off Alec's scolding as he normally did.

"Wait. What were you doing out there anyway?"

Alec froze.

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Alec quickly recovered.

"I was clearing my head."

Jace stared at him, "You chose to go back there to clear your head? Really because I only go back there for one thing and it involves an entirely different head."

"Jace!" Alec and Izzy exclaimed in unison, Isabelle hitting him.

"Most violent siblings ever," Jace muttered angrily as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Seriously Jace, I just went for a walk and saw your shirt, which incidentally also has your initials on the tag, which would lead it right back to you."

Jace just shrugged and tossed the object into his lap.

"So what's the worst that could happen? Me getting expelled? I told you, Abercrombie modeling, you don't need a diploma for that."

"You'd make a really good Abercrombie model" Isabelle said seriously, and Alec gave them both a look of contempt.

They ignored him. Alec hated it when they were both on the same side. Alec looked at his watch, it was nearly seven and he needed to leave soon if he was to catch the subway and get to Brooklyn on time. Isabelle saw him glancing at his phone and got up from the bed.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I've had enough family bonding for one night."

She turned to Jace. "What time is your tutoring thing?"

"It's at 7:45, but I'm not going until one of you agrees to help me."

"I can't help you, I won't be here," Alec said, and Jace turned to Isabelle expectantly.

Behind him, Alec gave Isabelle a pleading look. He needed to leave soon, but they both knew Jace would block him in or something equally obnoxious until he got his way.

"Fine," Isabelle agreed with a sigh, "but you owe me."

Jace smiled, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, Izzy was close behind.

"How does my eternal gratitude sound?" He asked opening the door.

"Not good enough," Isabelle retorted, following behind as Jace entered the hallway.

"Wait one second," she said, closing the door on Jace before he could protest and running to Alec.

Isabelle placed a light kiss on her brother's cheek, surprising even him the affectionate gesture, and slipped money into his hand (as if he needed it, their parents gave them all a good amount of money each month).

"Good luck tonight and buy him flowers or something."

Just like that, Isabelle disappeared into the hallway.

.

.

.

It was cool outside when Alec finally arrived at Magnus' apartment complex, the sky turning a dark shade of blue that was about the same color as Alec's eyes. Despite the coolness, Alec's hands were sweaty and the plastic holding the roses (it was cliché Alec knew but he had no idea what to get someone on a first date, nevertheless someone like Magnus) crinkled in his tightening grip.

After a terse moment and an internal debate of whether he should stay or go, Alec pressed the small button underneath the name Bane.

"Yes?" A seductive voice crooned over the speaker.

The excited part of Alec wondered if that seductive voice was reserved just for him, the self-conscious part of him wondered if that was just the way Magnus spoke to everybody.

"Um, it's me. Alec."

"Mmmm, come on up darling," Magnus replied, buzzing him.

Taking a deep breath, Alec entered the building and went up the steps, arriving quickly at the familiar landing, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Magnus standing in his doorway.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus purred.

Alec took another deep breath and walked towards the glittery man, mentally preparing himself for what either become the best or worst night of his life.

**Seriously everyone thanks so much for the reviews and everything! They mean so much to me because I've never had this many hits or anything on a story! **

**Their date will be its own chapter and I'll try to update it quickly, sorry this one took longer than normal it's nearly Spring Break and all of my professors are cracking down with tests and papers before then!**


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus watched the boy with interest as he leaned against the doorway. Everything about Alec was simply adorable, especially right now. He did his best not to chuckle as the boy shifted his feet nervously before walking towards him, and lifting the bouquet in his hands to give to Magnus.

"Izzy said I had to get you something," Alec explained, rubbing the back of his neck as Magnus took the roses, bringing them to his face with a smile.

"I wasn't sure what to get you exactly but she said roses were classic so . . ." Alec finished his explanation off with a shrug as if to say "so here you go".

Magnus dropped the flowers from his face, revealing his beaming smile to Alec.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Alec."

Alec flushed and looked away, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Magnus just snickered at the nervous display and stepped inside his loft.

"Do come in darling," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

After a small moment, Alec followed him. Magnus led him through the living room, which looked much different from the party as there was actually furniture and the place was lit by normal lighting as opposed to the disco lights from the party.

"You can have a seat if you'd like," Magnus said, gesturing to the array of furniture which consisted of a two brightly colored lounge chairs, a coffee table and a leather couch. "I just have to find a vase for these and I'll be right back."

Magnus walked into the kitchen, not turning back but could tell Alec had chosen to sit on the leather couch, the telltale groaning sound of the leather alerting him of this fact. It was a move that admittedly surprised Magnus, as part of him thought someone as nervous as Alec would have chosen one of the chairs where Magnus couldn't sit too close to him. Magnus smiled to himself at this thought, opening a cabinet under the sink where he last remembered seeing a vase.

He quickly found the object, grabbing it and closing the sink cabinet before rinsing the dust off of the vase and filling it with water before sliding the flowers inside, placing the vase in the center of the kitchen table with an admiring look.

Magnus did a little spin as he danced, as the chorus of one of his favorite songs played from his iPod (he couldn't cook or do any household chore without some sort of music playing), over to the kitchen counter. Like Alec, or Isabelle really, Magnus had thought it was best to bring a gift on the first date, such as flowers or a bottle of wine. But when he really thought about it, flowers weren't the type of gift you gave to someone like Alec at all, and wine was absolutely out of the question considering their first alcohol induced night together.

Instead, Magnus had settled for another classic first date gift, a box of chocolates. It was simple, perfect for someone like Alec, and Magnus had even chosen the assorted kind as he wasn't quite sure what flavor Alec preferred. Magnus also made a mental reminder of the time left on the lasagna, as their over timer was broken thanks to an incident at a party a few months ago.

"Five more minutes," Magnus said to himself.

Turning off the iPod, and grabbing the box Magnus headed back into the living room, hiding the box behind him. Once in there he found Alec crouched on the ground, hovering over a tiny gray and white tabby.

"You've met the Chairman I see." Magnus commented with a smirk, striding towards the crouching boy.

Alec blinked and looked up, still absently stroking the cat.

"Err, yeah. I think he likes me."

As if on cue Chairman Meow's tongue flicked out, licking Alec's hand like he was agreeing with his owner's statement.

Magnus smiled as Alec lifted himself up back onto the couch, the cat still liking his outstretched hand.

"Good. I don't think I could date anyone my cat doesn't like." Magnus said as he took a seat beside Alec, still hiding the chocolates behind his back.

Alec smiled at this, cheeks flushing pink and the cat walked away, his interest in the new boy waning. Magnus felt his heart flutter a bit at Alec's smiled, something about it was so warm and endearing, and Magnus felt himself swooning internally.

"So what's that?" Alec asked, pointing behind Magnus.

"What's what?" Magnus teased.

Alec regarded him suspiciously, ". . . behind your back. Do you have something?"

With a chuckle, Magnus quickly gave up the ruse, grabbing the box from behind him and showing it to Alec.

"Great minds think alike I guess. You do like chocolate I hope."

Alec blinked slowly taking the box from Magnus and just staring at him, before looking back up at Magnus. His cheeks were flushed a light pink again and Magnus began to wonder if that was just a permanent thing about him as they seemed to be more red or pink than their natural pale color.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do this. Iz said I had to get something because the rules of dating or whatever. And according to these rules, since our date was here I had to get you something."

Magnus shrugged, "That may be, but I've never been one for convention."

Alec laughed, "You don't seem the type."

Magnus nodded in agreement, "Though, I must say you may have went a little overboard in the gift giving arena yourself."

Alec stuttered and stammered his excuse, but Magnus just continued with a teasing grin plastered on his face.

"I mean having a huge soccer star here is enough, but then you add the roses- a little overwhelming for even someone of my stature to deal with."

Alec blushed, realizing Magnus was simply teasing him.

"I'm not a soccer star," Alec mumbled, not quite sure how to respond so he resorted to the humility he was so used to.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow, "Not what the papers say."

Alec gave him a sheepish look. "Well, it's not really true. I'm alright I guess, I just got lucky really, if anyone is the star it's my brother. He's an amazing athlete."

"I haven't read about him getting any scholarships," Magnus challenged, feeling a bit bad that even with a scholarship proving his ability, Alec didn't acknowledge his accomplishment.

"You would, but he quit the team. Well, technically he was kicked off, but he knew what he was doing. He just couldn't quit willingly, he didn't want to disappoint our parents. So he got himself kicked off."

"What'd he do?" Magnus asked, noting the absent way Alec played with the ribbon of the box.

"Insulted Coach," Alec said the word 'Coach' as if it were his actual name, "said something along the lines of him being a living example of the expression 'those who can't do teach.'"

While Alec clearly didn't agree with the method Jace had chosen, he couldn't help but smile as he told the story. It was something so characteristically Jace, manipulating those around him to get the exact reaction he wanted.

Magnus snickered, "That ought to do the trick. But it was what he was looking for right; he didn't want to play anymore."

Alec nodded with a distant smile, "Yeah, Jace is good at that."

"What?"

Alec looked pensive for a moment, and Magnus watched as his hand, which was still toying with the ribbon, came to a standstill, like Alec had to stop moving to think properly or something.

"Getting what he wants. He's just smart like that, though if you didn't know him you'd think he wasn't . . . but that's what he wants I guess- low expectations."

"You sure do give him a lot of credit," Magnus noted.

"It's true, all freshman year and half sophomore year he had a 4.0 GPA and he was the star of both the soccer and football team. Sometime last year he just . . . gave up. And I don't know why, because he won't tell anyone what's wrong and our parents aren't around enough to ask."

"Got to love some old fashioned teenage rebellion," Magnus said with a sigh, though his own teen years weren't far behind him.

Alec seemed to consider this as an explanation, though Magnus thought he wasn't as in deep of thought as before as he went back to playing with the ribbon.

"Nah, I think it's something more than that. Outlandish rebellion is more Izzy's style."

Magnus snickered, "So, Jace is Mr. Perfect, Isabelle is the rebellious one, and from what you told me last night Max is the stereotypical baby of the family. So what about you?"

Alec crinkled a brow, "What about me?"

"Like what are you in the family? The nerd? The adorable soccer player? The one with the secret porn stash hidden under his bed?"

Instead of blushing, as Magnus had expected him to, Alec just let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm just me I guess."

Magnus frowned; a bit unsatisfied at the answer, but knowing he wouldn't get much further he changed the subject.

"You know, it wouldn't completely spoil our appetites if we each just had one little piece of chocolate before dinner," Magnus said in a low voice, reaching his hand over to touch Alec's.

Alec tensed a bit as Magnus's hand wrapped around his and he froze, honestly not even realizing the once neatly tied bow was now loose and undone thanks to his nervous hand movements.

"I didn't even realize what I was doing," Alec admitted, looking up at Magnus their hands still wrapped together.

Not saying anything, but untangling his hand from Alec's, Magnus took the box back, sliding the ribbon the rest of the way off and opening the box.

Just for show Magnus tapped his long tan fingers against his chin, as if deciding just which morsel he wanted. Not that it mattered really; they all looked the same so even if he had a preference, he doubted he'd be able to pick it out purposefully.

Magnus gave a satisfied smirk as he felt Alec's intense gaze setting upon him, and he plopped a random chocolate into his mouth, making a show out licking his fingers. He felt a swell of pride as Alec's eyes widened at the scene, just as Magnus had wanted.

"Mm," Magnus hummed, unable to resist further teasing the boy, "milk chocolate."

Alec unconsciously licks his dry lips and Magnus smiled to himself, sucking his thumb in another elaborate gesture before tipping the box to Alec.

"Want one?"

Alec blinked, his eyes still on Magnus's mouth, before he nodded in response not quite trusting his voice.

Unlike Magnus, Alec had no intention of making a show of it, and he just popped a random candy into his mouth. Magnus thought it was cute all the same, because while Magnus was all about elaborate gestures, Alec seemed to be more into simple ones like everything about him Magnus had seen up to this point. He was a simple, straight to the point kind of guy. The honest blunt way Alec delivered his every line was incredibly endearing.

Unfortunately for Alec, not only did he not make an extremely erotic show about it, but his eyes widened with the horrifying realization that the candy in his mouth was not milk chocolate as Magnus's had been. Instead it was a crunchy, peanut chocolate which Alec immediately spat out, in a move as unattractive as possible.

Magnus's catlike eyes widened in surprise as Alec shot up out of his seat, yelling "Allergic!" in way of explanation.

Magnus got up to follow flinching as the bathroom door slammed shut and he heard the lock twist, knowing Alec was likely embarrassed as all hell at the moment. He stepped in the direction of the bathroom, at the door about to knock as he heard the simultaneous sounds of the sink running, a retching noise, and the toilet flushing.

He chose to lower his hand, instead choosing to go the nearby closet containing towels and washcloths, choosing one of the softer washcloths and going into the kitchen, dampening the item before he went to the medicine cabinet.

Truth be told, Magnus had never been around someone who had an allergic reaction so he had no idea what to do. He figured if it was an emergency Alec would have said something instead of hauling off and locking himself in the bathroom. Though it was Alec and the boy was quite the mystery to Magnus, who prided himself on being able to figure out others rather quickly.

Not wanting to ponder on anything to long, Magnus grabbed a bottle of Aspirin, figuring it was the cure for everything else, so why not an allergic reaction?

Seconds later, Magnus tentatively knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alec?" He asked, pressing his ear against the door- not sure how the boy was doing.

He heard the toilet flush once more, a shuffling noise and the sink being shut off. Then the telltale sound of the door unlocking and the knob twisting and the door swung open.

Magnus took in Alec's form, a twinge of guilt encompassing him as he saw the dark mussed hair, pressed against his flushed face- from embarrassment or being sick Magnus didn't know. He winced as Alec leaned against the bathroom door for support, like he couldn't quite stand on his own.

"I brought you something," Magnus offered softly, lifting the damp washcloth and Aspirin.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he thankfully took both items.

"Aspirin?" He asked, looking back and forth between the pills and Magnus.

Magnus' lip twitched with bemusement.

"I wasn't quite sure what to do when someone had an allergic reaction. . ."

Alec just snorted and smiled, putting the bottle of Aspirin on the sink counter.

"Thanks. I didn't really have an allergic reaction though . . . more so an overreaction."

Magnus took a tentative step forward, and placed a hand on Alec's face.

"You know, you could have told me you were allergic to chocolate. It wouldn't have hurt my feelings."

Alec snorted again, but leaned into Magnus's touch, bringing his own hand to Magnus's.

"It's not chocolate I'm allergic to. I'm allergic to nuts," Alec explained.

His face reddened when he realized the possible implications of that statement and Magnus opted not to go for the obvious joke. The boy had already been through enough embarrassment tonight.

Magnus leaned in closer, his forehead nearly touching Alec's as he began to stroke Alec's face.

"Now I know better for next time."

Alec's breath caught in his throat, "Next time?"

Magnus just smiled, and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess that depends if you like my cooking or not. Though I must say, I do make a mean lasagna."

Alec smiled at that, relaxing a bit and he felt his face begin to cool off.

Then, unable to resist Magnus added: "Please tell me you're not lactose intolerant or anything."

Alec laughed and shook his head, locking eyes with Magnus.

"No, I'm not." Alec replied his voice a bit tight as Magnus leaned in to close the small distance between them.

A loud beeping noise caused them both to start and pull away. Alec placed his hand over his heart and after a short moment he realized that the beeping noise was the fire alarm.

Funny he hadn't smelled anything burning . . .

Magnus stepped forward, apparently his sense of smell better than Alec's when they both heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"Damnit Magnus!" A voice reprimanded, and there was a slamming noise along with a loud fan being turned on.

Magnus was in the living room, on his way to the kitchen when a figure appeared in the doorway, looking pissed. Alec remained in the bathroom, unsure of what to do.

"Honestly Bane, how in the hell are you expecting to get laid with scorched. . . whatever the hell that was."

A strangled noise escaped Alec's throat, and Ragnor's attention snapped to behind where Magnus stood- seeing Alec for the first time.

He looked sheepish, and gave Magnus an apologetic look. Alec couldn't see Magnus' expression from where he stood, but he guessed Magnus didn't look happy. There seemed to be a stare off between the two and Ragnor seemed to quickly lose the match.

"Well, I guess I ought to be going now. . ." Ragnor said, rubbing the back off his head, looking to Alec like a scolded child.

He gave a small wave to Alec, and a look that he couldn't quite interpret before leaving the loft. Was it a look of apology?

Magnus, Alec thought.

But it didn't quite matter as Magnus turned from his position of staring at Ragnor and gave Alec a smile, clasping his hands together as if nothing had just happened.

"So, there goes the whole lasagna thing, which is a bit of a disappointment because it is one of my specialties. But what do you say to eating out? I know a wonderful place on the corner-"

At Alec's noise of protest Magnus stopped, blinking in confusion when he remembered.

"Oh right, closeted, I forgot!" Magnus exclaimed, smacking his forehead not seeing Alec's ashamed look.

Magnus strode toward the couch, grabbing his phone.

"So I guess we'll order in? Chinese sound good?" He asked, looking at Alec as he put the phone to his ear.

Alec nodded, patting down his back pockets in search of his wallet and pulling it out to make sure he still had cash. He did.

Magnus saw this and waved him off, covering the speaker of the phone with his hand, "You can pay me back next time."

Alec felt dubious, as far as he concerned this night had just consisted of one embarrassing moment after another. Why would Magnus even be considering another date with him?

Maybe he was just being nice, Alec conceded. There was no way in hell he actually wanted there to be a next date, they hadn't even eaten yet and Alec had somehow managed to ruin the mood Magnus seemed to have worked hard to achieve.

He doubted he would even keep the flowers once he left, because one he really thought about it they didn't go with anything in the bright and eclectic home. Alec was so lost mentally berating himself he didn't notice Magnus asking him what he wanted to eat.

He ordered the Chicken Mai Fun, while Magnus went with the Sweet and Sour Pork.

"Should be here in about fifteen minutes," Magnus explained as he hung up.

"That's quick," Alec replied, finally getting the nerve to step out of the bathroom. For some reason he felt being in the same room as Magnus further increased his risk of embarrassment.

Magnus smiled at him, "What can I say? They like me there."

He finished his statement with a glittery wink and Magnus looked away. Not sure if Magnus was serious or not but it would surprise Alec if he was serious. He could imagine a lot of people liking and doing favors for Magnus. He just had that air to him, like you wanted him to like you for some reason. Alec knew he wanted Magnus to like him.

"Kidding darling, I'm just a good customer." Magnus said, assuming Alec's pensive look was a self-conscious one.

Alec just gave a half smile and stuffed his hand in his pockets unsure of what to do as they waited on their food. He wanted to start a conversation, but they had covered a lot of ground last night already.

Thankfully, Magnus seemed to have no qualms about what to say or do in such situations.

"Help me with this, would you darling?"

Magnus gestured to the coffee table, which he had lifted up on one side, and was asking Alec to grab the other end. Alec was confused, but complied with the request anyway, grabbing his end and walking alongside Magnus as they placed it out of the way.

"I do this every time I order Chinese food, which is a lot," Magnus explained, going to the couch and grabbing a brightly colored blanket. He laid the blanket on the floor neatly and tossed two pillows on top of it.

"You sit on the floor?" Alec asked with a snort.

Magnus glanced up at him, seeing Alec was being more teasing than condescending.

"Yes, it makes it feel more authentic."

Alec blinked, "I don't think that's true. My parents travel a lot and they never said anything about sitting on the floor to eat in China."

Alec sat down on a pillow anyway and Magnus smiled.

"It's not."

"It's not what?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus who was still standing.

"It's not true, but I used to think it was true when I was a teenager so I did it anyways. You're the first person to ever point that out though."

Magnus took a seat in front of Alec, sitting down Indian style.

"It's weird to hear that. . . 'When you were a teenager'" Alec said nervously.

Magnus shook his head bemusedly.

"I compliment your intelligence and you focus on the fact that I am no longer a teenager."

Alec made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, still choosing to ignore the compliment.

"How old are you anyway? I mean, it's not a huge deal or anything, but I mean I tried to check on Facebook and you didn't have it on there . . ." Alec trailed off, fearing he had said too much.

Magus cocked an eyebrow, "You Facebook stalked me?"

"Err, I just . . . I mean I was just trying to see . . ." Alec continued to stutter and stammer until Magnus tossed his head back in laughter, then reaching forward and putting his hand on Alec's knee.

"I was only joking. I find it flattering really."

Alec just looked down, focusing on the hand on his knee, and then glanced back up at Magnus.

"So, how old are you?"

Magnus smiled, "I'm twenty one, though I like to consider myself eternally nineteen?"

"Why nineteen?"

"Because I had some of the best adventures of my life when I was nineteen, it was a good time for me."

Alec just nodded, as if the explanation made perfect sense. He opened his mouth to say something but Magnus lifted a finger to silence him.

"Hold that thought. Food's here."

Alec gave him a confused look as Magnus made to stand, walking towards the front door. Just as he twisted the door knob Alec heard a knock and Magnus turned to him with a smirk.

"How did you?"

Magnus winked, "Magic."

Alec chuckled to himself as Magnus opened the door. There was a short exchange, and Alec listened on with interest as he swore he heard Magnus and the delivery man exchange a few words in Chinese. The short conversation was over as quickly as it had start and Magnus was shutting the door, a bag of food in his hand.

"Did you just speak Chinese?" Alec asked, unable to quell his curiosity.

Magnus smiled, setting the bag down and taking a seat in front of Alec again.

"Yes, I know a little bit of many languages."

At Alec's impressed look he just shrugged. "I like to converse with my delivery people. It's how I get such great service."

"You're something else," Alec said in a low voice, as Magnus handed him his box of Chicken Mai Fun.

"Something good I hope," Magnus said, taking out his own food now.

Alec nodded, "It is."

Magnus looked up at Alec, "Good to know."

Alec had the strongest desire to just close the distance between them, as they were about to earlier and just kiss the man but then again he was too nervous so instead he gave him a small smile. Magnus returned the smile and gave him a pair of chopsticks. Alec's smiled faded into a worried look, as he twisted the objects in his hand uncomfortably.

"Do you know how to use chopsticks?" Magnus asked noticing his discomfort, as he had already wielded the chopsticks expertly to eat his Sweet and Sour Pork.

"No, I can . . . I just haven't in a while is all."

Magnus nodded in understanding, his attention back on his food as Alec stared uncertainly at his own. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Magnus, and he had never quite mastered the use of chopsticks, always resorting to fork and knife in the end. But he couldn't tell Magnus that, no he was far too stubborn for that.

Alec poked at the noodles, twisting his hands, the utensils and his head in multiple directions hoping to find the proper way to use them before Magnus looked up and noticed what a fool he was making of himself. He finally thought he had got a hold of it, the noodles wrapped around his chopsticks loosely, a bit of chicken in the mix as well and he hung it over his head a bit before dropping the food into his mouth.

Sure it was a messy technique, and definitely not the prettiest, but it worked.

Magnus cleared his throat, having watched Alec's many attempts with some amusement. Alec's feeling of victory faded as he looked up at Magnus with a grimace.

"Are you sure you don't want to use these?" Magnus asked, holding a set of plastic silverware in his outstretched hand.

Alec bit his lip, a light flush crossing his cheekbones as he nodded, taking the silverware from Magnus. As he did so, Alec mentally added yet another thing that had gone wrong that night- there was no way Magnus was going to ask him back again. He was sure of it.

Magnus watched the scene and laughed to himself, as he added another item to Alec's list of positively adorable characteristic. How did he get so lucky?

The rest of the dinner passed by rather uneventfully, there was easy conversation (a rarity for Alec as he considered himself awkward in social situations), lots of laughs (on both sides though Alec was sure Magnus was laughing more at him than with him, after all he was never known for being the funny one- that was left to Jace or even Max), and it was sadly brought to a close when Alec received a text from Isabelle.

**Izzy: bed checks 2nite. **

Feeling disappointed, Alec had told Magnus he had to go.

"So soon?" Magnus asked with a frown.

Alec nodded, sure the question was out of pure politeness and figured Magnus probably couldn't wait to get rid of him. It hurt, because he was sure this was one of the last times he'd get with the one possible man that would possibly be interested in him and he had messed it up within the span of just a few hours.

"We have uh bed checks," he explained, feeling even more like a child compared to this worldly man.

Magnus snickered, "Bed checks?"

Alec looked to his feet, "Yeah, make sure everyone is in by curfew."

Magnus shook his head, murmuring something about rich kids as they both stood. Alec shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to do this.

"Err; I guess I'll see you around then?" Alec said, though not expecting their paths to ever actually cross again.

Magnus smiled, finding Alec more and more adorable as each moment passed.

"I certainly hope so."

Alec nodded; clearing a lump in his throat that he didn't even know had formed. He went to walk away towards the door when he felt Magnus grab him by the elbow, pulling him close.

"Not even a goodbye kiss?" Magnus asked his voice low and sultry.

Alec swallowed thickly, utterly confused by it was a request he didn't mind complying with. Before he could reply he felt Magnus' soft lips against him, and all his hopeless thoughts faded into the background of his mind as he was surrounded by everything Magnus.

He tasted like a mixture of the Sweet and Sour Pork and cherry lip balm, an odd combination that somehow tasted amazing to Alec. He smelled like sandalwood and his soft hair had fallen forward and was tickling Alec's face, causing him to smile into the kiss. His smile matched Magnus' own and before Alec knew it, a light pressure was on his chest that he recognized as Magnus's hand, stopping the kiss.

He looked up at Magnus, his eyes glazed and lips slightly swollen and his breathing heavy.

"Wouldn't want to make you late for those bed checks," Magnus said his voice sounding raspy.

Alec nodded, "Right. Bed checks, I almost forgot."

Magnus just laughed, though it sounded tired. Biting his lip, and summoning all of the courage within himself, Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him in for one last, short closed mouth kiss.

"Thanks for tonight," he said, pulling away and heading towards the door again.

Magnus was on his heels, as he opened the door, about to leave for good when Magnus grabbed his arm again. Alec turned to him, feeling surprised.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Magnus asked, looking the slightest bit unsure.

The best, Alec wanted to say but that damn lump in his throat was back and he couldn't manage to speak the words to he simply nodded. Magnus smiled.

"So what do you say we do it again sometime? Maybe next Saturday?"

"Really?" Alec squeaked, feeling too excited about the prospect of another date with Magnus to be embarrassed.

Magnus laughed, and it sounded less tired from his earlier one. Alec guessed he had regained him composure, which Alec still was struggling to do.

"Really. So what do you say?"

"That'd be great," Alec replied still disbelieving.

"Alright then," Magnus said releasing his grip on him. Alec felt a bit sad at the loss, but he looked back up at the man and smiled.

"See you next Saturday," Alec said as he walked down the stairs.

Magnus watched the boy fade from his vision before shutting the door behind him, a grin that he was sure was going to last at least a week plastered on his face.

.

.

.

A little while later Alec was sitting on the edge of his bed, opening and closing his phone having an internal war with himself. Finally, he settled the war within himself, a text he felt appropriate in front of him.

**Alec: Goodnight Magnus**

He closed the phone immediately, throwing himself back down on the bed, willing himself to sleep but secretly hoping on a text back from the man infiltrating his every thought. He waited a few more minutes and when he got nothing he couldn't fight the disappointed feeling within his gut.

Maybe he's asleep, Alec thought, though he doubted that was true as it wasn't even midnight yet.

Alec curled into himself, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate beside him.

**Magnus: good night and sweet dreams Alec**

Alec smiled, staring at the text for longer than one should and he pressed the phone against himself, falling asleep with his cellphone cradled against his chest- the text message still open.

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I had tests and stuff all week and I recently discovered Jogan (it's one of my favorite ships now, canon or not). Thanks so much for all of the reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites! The next few chapters should be out a lot more quickly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Alec lay sprawled across his bed, sticky and sweaty and exhausted but unable to sleep due to his two siblings sitting on the floor. His phone vibrated beside him and he grabbed it lazily, reading the new text with a smile before he wrote back.

Okay, maybe his siblings weren't the only reason for his still being awake. He had been texting Magnus since their date on Saturday, and while there was mainly just small talk and only a little bit of flirting, the texts never failed to make Alec smile and blush like an idiot, even if Magnus wasn't around to see his reaction.

**Magnus: Would it be 2 forward of me 2 say that I am counting down the days til our next date? if so delete this text.**

**Alec: No. I can't wait either.**

He closed his phone, dispelling the look of pure joy on his face before his siblings, well mainly Jace, asked any questions. He glanced down at Izzy who gave him a knowing smile over her phone, before his attention turned to Jace, who was spinning a soccer ball in his hands.

If Jace noticed anything, he didn't mention it.

". . . are you even listening?" Jace asked, sounding annoyed.

Alec snapped from his thoughts and lifted his head, groaning at the pain of using his sore muscles and flopped back down onto his bed.

"Yes, I'm listening. I'm just exhausted," Alec replied.

It was the truth. They'd had an intense practice this afternoon and he had wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Fate, siblings and Magnus appeared to have other plans for him, and thus he was still awake.

Jace snorted, now tossing the ball in the air, catching it each time with ease.

"You ought to be. I saw you running laps out there, pathetic."

If Alec had more energy he would have shot up and given his brother a contemptuous look, instead he just dragged a hand over his face and groaned.

"You were at my practice?"

"Of course I was how else would I have seen you running laps?"

Alec sighed, "You've got to stop doing that."

"You don't complain when I go to your games." Jace retorted, the ball now frozen in his grasp.

Alec sighed, "I did you just didn't listen. Besides practice and games are two different things. At a game you're surrounded by people and you've got Iz there to sneak you in._ At practice _you're probably the only one there. Where the hell were you hiding by the way?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I was there no one could see me and I'm fine. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Jace it's like you're looking to get expelled!"

"No, I'm not. You're just being dramatic, there is no way Wayland would have me expelled for looking at a practice no matter how much he hates me. I just like to watch practices sometimes. I sort of miss it."

Alec blinked, but didn't have a reply. He couldn't deny Jace that tiny bit of happiness or whatever it was that he apparently got from watching the games or practice.

"You know, you wouldn't have to sneak around if you hadn't smarted off." Isabelle pointed out, now giving her brothers her full attention as she was done toying with her phone.

Jace shot her a look, "Thanks Iz for that wonderful observation. Whatever would I do without your insightful input?"

She gave him a look that was just as scornful, unfazed by Jace's venomous words. That was their way, and neither took it too personally. If they took it personally at all, that was.

"Watch what you say _Herondale_ or you'll be buying me a pair of earrings to go with those shoes."

Jace actually appeared to blanch at that, if only for a second. He turned to Alec.

"Alec, tell your sister that she can't keep holding stuff like that over my head." He turned back to Isabelle, "And we had a deal."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Jace it's not as if there was a contract or anything involved. I could easily go back on it."

"Nice to know how much your words means to you," Jace snapped.

"Oh shut up! I'm only kidding," Isabelle replied, "about the backing out thing, not the earrings. You are more than welcome to buy me those."

Jace just shook his head, murmuring insults under his breath while Isabelle pointedly ignored them. She wouldn't ever admit it, but the whole keeping "not keeping your word" accusation got to her. Honesty was important to Jace, and this was another thing on a long list of things Isabelle won't admit, but she would never want anyone in her family to distrust her. She loved the feeling that she got when her brothers came to her for help.

"So, why are you buying Izzy shoes again?"

Jace gave him a look of betrayal.

"You haven't been paying attention!"

"I have too! I just . . . forgot about that part," Alec replied unconvincingly.

He really was the worst liar on the planet. He really had no other choice but to be blunt and straight forward with that working against him.

"Liar," Jace retorted, feeling offended.

He was used to Izzy or anyone else really not paying attention, but never Alec. Alec was almost annoyingly attentive to everyone he cared about.

Alec sighed. "I'm not lying. I know this has something to do with Carrie-"

"Clary," Jace interrupted, and now he sounded genuinely annoyed.

"Clary," Alec amended, mentally kicking himself. He knew that.

And he did. Alec knew the story as Jace had been talking about this girl, Clary, nonstop lately. It was the most love struck he had ever seen his brother. He had apparently met this artist girl when he went to tutoring. She was friends with Jace's tutor, Simon, and was drawing in the corner of the room needing Simon for a ride or something so she was sitting in on this session.

Jace was immediately attracted to her, tried his usual methods and when those didn't work on this apparently stubborn, uninterested girl he made a deal of sorts. Alec spaced on the details, but apparently Clary thought he was a typical dumb jock, Jace proved her wrong "as he was not a jock at all as he didn't play any sports" which Alec thought was typical Jace. Someone questions his intellect and he lets them know he doesn't play sports. But Jace wasn't dumb and whatever arrangement was made, Jace won, much to the surprise of this Clary girl and disdain of Simon.

Isabelle came into the session a few minutes later, with the intention of bailing Jace out as they had planned only to somehow get roped into this whole thing as Jace noticed Clary was still apprehensive about going on a date with him. So now, Isabelle and Simon would be going on a double date with Clary and Jace, as Jace promised Isabelle he would buy her a new pair of shoes- whatever the cost.

Isabelle later confessed to Alec she would have dated Simon without the promise of new shoes, as she thought he was sort of cute and she had no plans that night.

"I remember now," Alec explained after rethinking all he had heard.

"You do?" Jace said, disbelieving.

"Yes, you bribed her into dating Simon." Alec replied, not able to hide the disdain in his voice.

He didn't like the idea of dating someone to be a game; especially from the sound of it this Simon guy liked Clary.

"Alec shut up," Isabelle said disinterestedly as she was back to texting on her phone.

"Yeah Alec, shut up!" Jace joined, hurling the ball towards him and it smacked against the wall with a loud thud, just above Alec's head before bouncing back to Jace smoothly.

"Jace!" Alec shouted, "You could have put a hole in the wall!"

"Oh big deal," Jace responded, back to tossing the ball to himself, "a twenty five dollar fine how would you ever afford it."

Alec's gaze narrowed and he slowly sat up, ignoring the protesting muscles.

"That's not the point."

"Yeah Jace, you were just the one trying to weasel your way out of buying me shoes. And you're the most spoiled out of all of us," Isabelle interrupted, still sounding bored with them.

Jace just made a disbelieving noise, turning to Isabelle as she snickered at her phone.

"Who are you texting anyway?" Jace asked, putting the ball down so he could lean over to look at her phone.

Isabelle jerked away from him, turning the screen so Jace couldn't see it.

"None of your business."

"Simon. You're texting rat face!"

"So what if I am? You wanted me to date him."

"One date!"

Isabelle shrugged. "That'll all I'm planning on doing. The texting and flirting just leads up to it-"

Isabelle stopped speaking to check her phone once more before turning back to Jace with a smile.

"By the way . . . there's been a change of plans. Clary's agreed to it," Isabelle explained, a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes.

Jace glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

Isabelle's smile twisted into a superior smirk.

"Seriously, what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He reached over to grab her phone but she effectively swatted him away. Jace then felt at his empty pockets, and then turned to Alec.

"Alec I need your phone!" Jace shouted, having left his phone in his room.

Alec, not really thinking about it as he and Jace used each other's phone all the time, had no objections about it as Jace stomped over to him. The faint buzzing noise against his side snapped him back into reality and he grabbed his phone swiftly before Jace could, tucking it close to him out of Jace's reach.

Golden eyes looked at him with confusion. Alec looked at him, a growing feeling of guilt threatening to overcome him.

"I um. . . I'm using it."

Jace held out his hand, "I'm not going to read your texts Alec. I just want to text Clary and see what that wicked witch is talking about."

"Not helping yourself at all here," Isabelle interjected.

Jace looked at her with a halfhearted glare before turning back to Alec, still silently asking for his phone. Alec glanced down at his phone to see that this new text was indeed from Magnus before he turned back to Jace.

He shook his head, "Sorry."

An emotion Alec couldn't quite pick up on danced across Jace's face before he looked just down right pissed off.

"Fine, I'll go get my own. Screw you two!" Jace snapped.

Alec winced at the sound of his door slamming, Jace storming out and Isabelle looked up at him.

"Don't," Alec warned knowing what she was about to say.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say."

"And that is?"

Alec sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Something about me telling Jace about Magnus."

Isabelle shrugged. "Why would I say that?"

"Stop doing that, I know what you're trying to get me to do."

"And that is?"

Alec growled under his breath, knowing his sister wasn't about to give up.

"You're going to make me say everything you're already thinking by playing dumb. Don't do that."

Isabelle shrugged, "Out of curiosity, what is it I was going to make you say?"

Alec sighed, "Iz, seriously stop. I know that Jace wouldn't like . . . hate me if I told him or anything. It's not about that alright?"

Isabelle gave him a sad look.

"What is it about then?"

Alec sighed again, really tiring of these questions. The thing was he knew Jace wouldn't hate him or abandon him if he came out. It was the same way with his parents. That wasn't it at all, they would probably accept him just the way he was. But that wasn't what Alec had a problem with.

He didn't want to hurt his father, the man who had taken him to Lightwood Industries' main headquarters just this past summer, talking about Alec taking over the family business and one day having Alec's own son do the same.

He didn't want to be the one to take that dream from his dad, because Alec couldn't have kids with another man.

He didn't want to see that flash of sadness cross his mother's face when she learned he wouldn't give her grandchildren. Alec didn't want Jace to look at him differently, as if his sexuality somehow changed him as a person.

It didn't.

"Alec," Isabelle began softly when he didn't answer her.

"You just don't get it Iz."

"Why? Because I'm straight?" She asked, black eyes narrowing.

Alec, feeling defensive, snapped right back: "That's exactly why! You don't get it Iz; you don't get what it's like for people to treat you differently just because of who you love. You don't get what it's like to hate yourself or anything like that."

Isabelle's face softened again and she got up from her position on the floor.

"Do you?"

Alec groaned, sick of her questions and ran a hand over his face.

"Do I what?"

"Hate yourself."

Alec paused a moment before he shook his head.

"No, I don't."

She bit her lip, standing in front of him, wanting to hug her brother and make everything okay or just do something to make it all better. But she knew she couldn't.

"I'll talk to Jace; let him know that I'm the only one in the family who can make a dramatic exit like that."

Alec smiled as Izzy began to walk away, the door halfway open when he spoke again.

"Thanks Iz, for everything."

She jokingly rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Can you um, make sure he isn't. . ."

"Yes, I'll make sure he hasn't magically figured out you're gay since you didn't show him your texts."

Alec flushed, not liking she had said that so loud, but he just gave her a weak smile before she shut the door behind her.

He groaned, rolling his backwards to look up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers to his problems written on it. His phone buzzed again and he remembered his earlier text from Magnus.

Grabbing his phone, that unconscious smile crept back on his face.

**Magnus: can I ask u something?**

**Magnus: Alec? R u there?**

Chuckling, Alec shook his head and texted back.

**Alec: Sorry. I got distracted. What did you want to ask?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews and everything! The next part will be Magnus centric and you'll get what he's going to ask Alec then (it's not a big deal but I just wanted to put things in his POV since there has been more Alec POV).**


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus chewed his lip, inexplicably nervous as he heard his phone beep, signaling a text.

**Alec: Sorry. I got distracted. What did you want to ask?**

Magnus smiled at it the way he couldn't help but smile around anything that had to do with Alec these days. It was a feeling that was equally enticing and worrying, particularly worrying to Ragnor who had a strong belief that monogamy was the work of the devil or something of the like.

"Texing Wonder Boy?" Ragnor asked as he walked into the living room, taking a seat beside Magnus who was on the couch watching a Project Runway marathon.

Well, it was more like background noise now though as all of his focus was on texting Alec.

**Magnus: It's about our date on Saturday. . . **

Even Magnus had to admit now he was being a bit of a tease, wanting Alec to work for the question. It was just a part of his personality, contrasting to Alec's straight forward ways, Magnus was much more likely to tease or beat around the bush- he found it much more fun that way.

He looked up to Ragnor. "Wonder boy?"

Ragnor nodded with a smirk as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Yes, Wonder Boy. He's a soccer star, filthy rich, goes to one of the top schools in the state, easy on the eyes, and somehow has the patience to deal with you. It fits, don't you think?"

Magnus just shook his head, not even bothering to respond. Ragnor just said insane things like this sometimes and Magnus simply went with it. He found it rather entertaining honestly.

"So what are you two love birds talking about?"

Magnus looked up from his phone and gave his friend a hard look.

"What?" Ragnor asked incredulously.

"You're just asking about my love life. You've never done that."

Ragnor shrugged, "I like to try new things. You're avoiding the question. What are you two talking about? Don't tell me you're already breaking the poor lad's heart."

Magnus snorted. "No, we're talking about our date on Saturday. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yes, sort of," Magnus replied; now back to texting Alec as his phone went off again.

**Alec: Is everything alright?**

Magnus chuckled at the response. Of course sweet, self-conscious Alec's first thought would be something was wrong and that Magnus wasn't just asking a simple question. He could even picture Alec's face right now, those deep blue eyes darkening with confusion, his eyebrows burrowed and he was likely unconsciously gnawing on his lower lip just waiting for Magnus to text him back.

Magnus was unaware of the hard glare Ragnor was giving him until Ragnor cleared his throat and his attention was back on his roommate.

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

"How do you sort of talk about something?"

Magnus gave Ragnor a stern look. His friend never asked about his dating life, well except for the one instance Ragnor was surprised to find Magnus in a compromising situation with a girl and learned he was indeed bisexual. Other than that, Ragnor avoided relationship discussions of any kind with Magnus.

"Back to my earlier question, you have never cared about my love life and now you do. Why?"

"Well to be fair you've never technically had a love life. It was more like a sex life in my opinion, and why the hell would I ask about that? This, Alec kid-"

"I really wish you would stop calling him a kid. He's eighteen which makes him a legal adult."

"He's a kid in my eyes."

"You're what a whole three years older?"

"Four and it doesn't matter, so stop interrupting me."

Magnus rolled his eyes but motioned for his friend to continue.

"I just think you ought to be careful is all," Ragnor slowly explained.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. He had never been one to be careful and neither had Ragnor, it was one of the many things that aided in their strong friendship.

"Be . . . careful?"

"Well, it's just . . . yeah. You seem to really like this ki- Alec. But he's a closeted high school student with a college scholarship in a whole other state. Not long term relationship material and I know you Magnus, and I know you're a live in the now kind of guy . . . but just . . . be careful."

Magnus stared at his friend for a long time, as if trying to discern whether or not Ragnor was serious. The two had been close friends for years and roommates for months now, and they had never even come close to discussing their feelings. At one point, Magnus thought Ragnor was simply incapable of any emotion at all as the man could swiftly cut ties with just about anyone and act as if nothing had even happened the next day- even cutting his own parents out of his life for some reason Magnus didn't know. It was part of the reason Ragnor lived with Magnus instead of a family member.

"Well, are you just going to say something or just sit there and stare?"

Magnus smirked. The moment was clearly over now as Ragnor huffed and turned back to watching TV.

"Thanks Ragnor, really, it's nice to know you care."

Ragnor looked back to Magnus, his lip twitching.

"I never said I cared, I just told you to be careful. This type of romantic roller coaster stuff could really interfere with my precious nap schedule, you know if you're the crying type, and I'm just looking out for _numero uno_."

"_Numero uno_ is you I'm assuming?"

"You'd be correct in that assumption."

"So, would I also be correct in assuming I am _numero dos_ in your life, being the provider of this roof over your head seems a legitimate reason for me to be there."

Ragnor snorted. "Yeah, you can be _numero dos_."

There was silence, as Ragnor turned his head to face Magnus again.

"I did mean that stuff Magnus, you're my best friend and I may or may not care about what happens to you- so don't go pulling any Romeo and Juliet shit, alright?"

Magnus blinked, once again surprised by his friend's kind words.

"I'll be fine, dear friend."

Ragnor stared at Magnus a moment longer, before nodding his head and patting Magnus on the shoulder.

"Well alright then."

"So do we kiss now?"

Ragnor nearly leapt out of his skin, "What?"

"I assumed this was a subtle way of hitting on me. You're jealous of Alec, hence the speech and that ridiculous nickname."

"I was not hitting on you! I was looking out for you, and what do you mean ridiculous nickname? Wonder Boy is hilarious and accurate."

Magnus snorted, "So . . . no hot and steamy kiss? I was hoping for the cliché guy in love with his best friend type of story. No dice?"

Ragnor huffed and turned the TV off, slamming the remote down as he did so. He stomped off to his room muttering curse words under his breath as Magnus laughed out loud.

"Last time I try and look out for you, you ass!" Ragnor shouted before slamming his door.

Still laughing, Magnus grabbed his phone as it beeped.

**Alec: Magnus?**

Magnus smiled, mentally kicking himself for forgetting to text Alec back, but still loving how worried he seemed.

**Magnus: I was wondering if I could plan an actual date. Like, leave my apartment date.**

Magnus waited. No text back. He wondered if Alec was going to make up some excuse for why they couldn't go out, even though Magnus would know the truth. Not wanting to put too much pressure on the boy, Magnus hastily texted him again.

**Magnus: I promise we won't run into anyone you know. **

It was another few moments before Magnus' heard his phone beep again, and he was a bit afraid to read the response. Magnus wasn't used to rejection, and while he wouldn't take it personally he was reminded of the night after Alec's soccer game and when Alec looked around to see if anyone could see them together. Magnus had had people be ashamed of him once, his own parents, and he didn't need to deal with that again. No matter how attractive said ashamed person may be.

**Alec: Yeah. That'd be fine.**

Magnus couldn't help but smile the rest of the day.

**Err, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I wanted to show Magnus and Ragnor and how Magnus has someone in his corner, like Alec has Isabelle but then it ended up being awkward because I always sensed that Magnus was sort of closed off and not big on stuff like this except around Alec. So, to make up for this horrible chapter, snippets from their upcoming date! It'll be much longer and sweeter.**

"Can you check that for me darling?" Magnus asked his hands full.

Magnus jutted his hip out, the phone lighting up in his pants pocket. Alec paused briefly, not sure how to grab the phone without grabbing something else, and not at all comfortable reading Magnus' texts.

"It's alright darling, I don't bite." Magnus teased with a wink.

Alec's face warmed but he quickly grabbed the phone, opening it to see a new text from a Tessa Gray.

"Who's it?" Magnus asked,

"Um, it's a text from someone named Tessa."

Magnus seemed to light up just hearing her name and Alec felt a twinge of jealousy.

00000

Alec forced his lips to Magnus's, hoping the kiss would say everything he couldn't explain with words. He found himself stumbling forward, pressing Magnus against a wall and humming into the kiss a little bit before he pulled away. Magnus's eyes were shining and they were both breathing deeply.

"I want to stay the night." Alec huffed, his voice raspy.

Magnus looked at him with surprise, "Alec are you su-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Alec kissed him again, this time soft and sweet. Alec pulled back again too soon for Magnus's taste, and his pale hands snuck under Magnus's shirt.

Magnus let out a surprised gasp, and their eyes met, shocked golden green eyes meeting mischievous blue ones, "I'm positive."


	10. Chapter 10

"So tell me what his roommate said again?" Isabelle asked, lounging on Alec's bed reading a magazine as he fiddled with the buttons of his, well Jace's, shirt standing in his bathroom in front of the small mirror.

Alec sighed not liking recalling this part of the date especially since this would be the seventh time he told Isabelle the part about Ragnor's unfortunate and embarrassing interruption.

"I've already told you about a million times Iz. Why do you want to keep hearing it?" Alec asked, as he finally got the last few buttons of his dress shirt.

"Because it's hilarious and I need a good laugh."

Alec ignored her and went to the last button on his shirt, only to realize he must have buttoned something wrong or missed one because he saw the shirt was uneven as he glanced in the mirror.

"Damnit!" Alec cursed, quickly unbuttoning the shirt and having to start all over again.

Isabelle looked at him from her magazine with a pitiful glance, "Are you having problems getting dressed Alec?"

"No," he growled, glaring at her through the mirror, "I just missed a button or two that's all."

With a roll of her eyes, Isabelle put her magazine and got off the bed going to aid her fashion helpless brother even if he was too stubborn to ask her to do so. Once in the bathroom Isabelle snatched the shirt from her brother and was met with an icy blue glare and he tried to grab it back only to be swatted away.

"Just shut up while I fix this and for future reference," Isabelle said, glancing up at her brother as she quickly buttoned the shirt up, "it's best to always start at the bottom of shirts like this."

In just a few seconds, Isabelle had managed to do what Alec couldn't in the past five minutes, and she was smoothing out the slight wrinkles that had appeared over his chest.

"Is this Jace's?" Isabelle asked, tugging at the shirt and realizing that unlike most of Alec's clothing it wasn't three sizes too big. It was only slightly loose in the chest area, which would make sense as Jace had a broader chest.

"Yes," Alec replied, and it was his turn to swat her hand away, but this did nothing to stop Isabelle as she looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Alec asked, feeling slightly uneasy under her dark gaze.

Isabelle dismissed his question with a shrug, the smile fading into an indifferent look.

"Nothing."

Alec looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to press anything, if Isabelle didn't want to push it than neither did he.

"So what did Jace say why you asked to borrow it?" Isabelle asked, leaning against the door and inspecting her nails.

"Um, I didn't exactly ask ... I sort of just borrowed it without asking." Alec explained, feeling a bit ashamed as he fixed his shirt collar in the mirror, something still not looking quite right about this look to him. He had no choice but to borrow from Jace as his only button down shirt was ripped the other week and he had yet to go buy a new one.

Isabelle looked up from examining her nails with a smirk.

"And by sort of borrowed without asking you mean you stole it?"

"It's not stealing; I'm going to give it back."

"Whatever, you took it without asking which I must say is very un-Alec of you. I approve."

Alec shot her a disapproving look, "It's not un-Alec of me that doesn't even make sense. Jace borrows my stuff all of the time without asking permission."

"Yeah but that's Jace, you're responsible Alec."

"Responsible Alec? That's my moniker?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yes. Well it used to be, you're becoming quite the rebel these days. Which I think was my place in the family. I've got to do something, maybe a shorter skirt. . ." Isabelle trailed off, twirling out of the bathroom as Alec followed behind her.

"You'd better not," Alec not, already not a fan of the length of the skirt she currently wore, which ended slightly above her knees.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I said _maybe_ Alec. Besides I doubt Lewis could handle that."

"Louis? I thought you were going out with Simon."

"I am his last name is Lewis. You really haven't been paying attention at all Alec!"

Alec flushed, feeling ashamed at not having paid close attention to his siblings this past week or so. He opened his mouth to apologize but Isabelle stopped him.

"Don't apologize Alec, it's a good thing. I'm glad you're getting a life," Isabelle explained reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder.

"But if this gets serious you are going to have to talk to Jace."

Alec must have visibly tensed at the thought because Isabelle gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It doesn't have to be now, but you know he'll have to find out eventually and it'll be better to find out from you." Alec nodded and Isabelle gave him a small, comforting smile.

"Thanks Iz," Alec said, truly feeling relieved thanks to her words.

She nodded and dropped her hand from his shoulder, only to whip back and backhand him across the chest.

Alec stared at her, wide eyed and shocked, but not too hurt.

"What was that for?"

Isabelle smiled and sauntered towards the door, "For not paying better attention to me and for you trying to steal my moniker. I am still the princess of this family and expect to be treated as such."

Alec snorted as Isabelle left his room, shaking his head glad she was likely the only female he would have to deal with in his life time, besides his mother of course.

0o0o0

"Am I really being kicked out of my own apartment?" Ragnor asked, allowing himself to be led towards the door by Magnus.

"Yes, and don't be so surprised, the same thing happened last Saturday."

"Yes but last time I wasn't physically forced," Ragnor retorted.

"But last Saturday you didn't leave on time, like I had asked you to," Ragnor opened his mouth to protest but Magnus spoke over him, "and therefore humiliated my date. I could practically feel him blushing from behind me."

Ragnor raised his brow. "Did you really fuck him so hard that you can feel that?"

Magnus just glared, not amused. He opened the door and shoved his friend out into the hallway without a word.

"You better get into a kinder mood before Wonder Boy gets here. No way you're gonna get laid with that attitude!" Ragnor huffed through the door; the only response from Magnus was muffled and sounded an awful lot like "Fuck off."

Ragnor just walked off with a victorious smirk, deciding himself to be the winner of this round.

0o0o0

Alec adjusted his shirt once more, still feeling quite conscious as he wasn't used to clothing that actually fit. He pressed the buzzer after taking a deep breath, counting down from ten in his mind before doing so. Not even a minute later, he heard Magnus's alluring voice from the speaker.

"Yes?"

Alec smiled. All it took to ease his nerves was the sound of Magnus' voice. It was a reminder that Magnus was as happy to see Alec as Alec was to see him.

"It's me. Alec." Alec responded, waiting to hear either a flirtatious remark or a buzzing sound- possibly both.

Instead, he got a chuckle.

"I know darling, I saw you from the window."

Alec flushed, unsure of what to say back when the buzzing saved him from having to do so. With another deep breath, Alec made his way into the building and up to Magnus's flat. Alec wondered if Magnus seeing him from the window meant he had been watching for him. The very thought made him smile again.

The doorway to Magnus's flat was open, just like the last time Alec had come here. However, unlike the last time Magnus wasn't standing against the doorframe waiting on him. Alec gently rapped on the open door, not yet comfortable enough with Magnus to just barge into his home.

"You can come in, just have a seat." called Magnus, sounding as if he was in a backroom or something.

Alec slowly complied with Magnus's request, feeling a little less awkward than he had last time. In just a few seconds, Magnus was strutting into the living room, a smile on his face as his eyes landed on a well-dressed Alec. It was the first time Magnus had seen Alec in a shirt that actually fit, well aside from his soccer jersey- and Magnus had to admit he liked the sight, though he found the oversized sweaters and holey jeans quintessentially Alec.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in an outfit that is actually your size?"

Alec, having been messing with the sleeves of his shirt and staring at his shoes in an attempt to quell his nerves hadn't seen Magnus come in and jumped at the sound of Magnus's voice. Magnus did his best to stifle a laugh, and when he failed to he covered the sound with a pretend cough.

Alec gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry I uh- didn't hear you come in."

Magnus waved off the apology.

"Glad it wasn't the outfit that scared you." Magnus teased, adding a wink to make sure Alec was aware he was only joking.

Alec's eyes immediately scoured over Magnus- the man wore tight black jeans paired with a silk purple shirt, a few buttons left undone at the top revealing his thin honey colored and glittered chest. His eyes then drifted further upwards to Magnus face was done with minimal makeup, mainly just eyeliner and lip balm, but Alec's focus was mainly on Magnus's hair. It hung down, shiny and black, halfway to his shoulders. For once there was no gel or glitter or spikes, it was just his hair, left completely alone and never had Alec wanted to touch it so much, it just looked so soft and silky.

Alec, realizing he had been starting for a good minute or so, cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No, definitely not the outfit," Alec breathed.

Magnus smirked, enjoying watching Alec's obvious and very open perusal of his outfit.

"Good. Thought I'd try something new, a simpler look I guess." Magnus explained, taking a few measured steps towards Alec.

Alec snorted, only Magnus would consider this a "simpler look".

"What's so funny Lightwood?" Magnus teased, taking a few more steps towards Alec, their faces now just inches apart.

Alec smiled, eyes locking with Magnus's.

"Nothing, I just think you're the only person I know who would consider that simple."

Magnus shrugged. "That may be true, I like to think it's part of the charm."

Alec nodded in agreement, unable to find his voice as Magnus leaned forward, straightening out his collar. Alec figured he had messed it up on the subway ride over, his nerves getting the better of him.

"So I guess this is your idea of dressing up?" Magnus asked as he took a step backwards, getting another look at Alec's outfit.

It was Alec's turn to shrug.

"I uh, didn't really know what to wear since you said we were going out. It's the nicest thing I own, well besides a suit- and I had to borrow this shirt from my brother."

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "And did he ask why you were borrowing his shirt?"

He was sort of hoping that Jace had indeed asked Alec, and that maybe Alec had been honest with him. He doubted it though, as that was something he thought Alec would share with him even if they weren't officially together it seemed like something Alec would tell him as they were at least dating. 

Alec shook his head, "Uh he doesn't exactly know . . ."

Magnus just laughed, not letting his disappointment show.

"So am I dating a kleptomaniac or something? I feel like that is something I should have been told . . ."

"No, it was a onetime thing. I just wasn't sure how to ask."

"How to ask to borrow a shirt to go on a date with the guy you met at the party? Seems pretty simple to me," Magnus teased, doing his best not to sound pushy.

"It's not that." Alec replied, feeling ashamed and looking at his feet.

Magnus tentatively lifted his chin with a long finger, making Alec look him in eyes, brushing back the boy's dark hair from his face.

"I was only teasing."

Alec stared at Magnus a moment, wanting to confess everything he was feeling. He wanted to tell Magnus how he dreamed of him almost every night since they met, how when they were together he didn't worry about his parents or Jace or anyone finding out about him, how he so badly wanted to be like him: out and proud, but something always stopped him. Alec wanted to tell Magnus that for the first time in his life he didn't feel like an abomination, but like he was worth something, and even if this never went as far as Alec wanted it to go, he owed Magnus so much for making him feel that, even if it was for just a short period of time.

He had seen the look in Magnus's eyes; he could tell Magnus wanted him to at least tell his brother about them.

Magnus had misinterpreted Alec's silence, thinking he had upset the boy, and quickly wanted to change the subject.

"So, do I at least get a hello kiss?" Magnus asked, his finger still tilting Alec's chin upwards.

Alec flushed, his attention now back on Magnus instead of his thoughts, and leaned up to kiss Magnus, which was quite easy as Magnus was only about an inch taller than he was.

"So uh, where are we going?" Alec asked as they pulled away, hoping he would find some way tonight to make this up to Magnus.

Magnus just snickered in response. "Nice try Alexander, but this is meant to be a surprise."

Alec scrunched up his nose, not a fan of surprises and Magnus immediately noticed, moving his hands from Alec's face to his wrist.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad surprise and I promise there will be no allergic reactions this time- well peanuts are the only thing you are allergic to, right?"

Alec nodded, "Right."

Magnus smiled, tugging at Alec's arm to pull him towards the door.

"Good, then no allergic reactions this time."

Alec smiled, allowing himself to be pulled towards wherever their destination was with no complaint.

0o0o0

Alec, who had been following Magnus quite closely for the past twenty minutes, suddenly came to a complete stop, not at all trusting his surroundings. He had never been much of a fan of Brooklyn, his siblings calling him a snob for this opinion, but the city had always unnerved him for some reason, and now that he was down a dark alley way, unfamiliar and dangerous territory, those nervous feelings came back tenfold.

Magnus upon no longer hearing Alec's footsteps behind him turned around, a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah, it's just . . . where are we?"

Magnus chuckled, moving closer to his date.

"We are taking a . . . unique route to our destination. We're almost there we just had to take the back entrance."

Alec scrunched his face up and Magnus did his best not to smile at how utterly adorable the boy looked when confused.

Magnus put a hand on his shoulder; Alec found the gesture oddly comforting, especially coming from someone he could barely go five minutes without blushing around.

"Trust me Alec; it'll be well worth the rather unpleasant course."

Trust. That had always been for Alec- Izzy was the person he trusted the most in his life and there was still a lot she didn't know about him. Alec felt a tight sensation in his chest, almost like it was choking him. But more than anything, Alec wanted this- he wanted to trust someone whole heartedly, to not feel so alone. He didn't ever want to be like Dylan, paranoid and angry to the point of being bitter at the entire world.

"Okay uh- sorry I just got a bit confused . . . this looks like a dead end or something," Alec explained.

Magnus chuckled, "Well that's because it is."

Alec blinked, what did that even mean? Were they meant to climb the wall or something? If so, Magnus certainly wasn't dressed for the occasion.

"This," Magnus said gesturing to a large black door, "is our destination."

Slipping a silver key out of his pants pocket, (how anything fit in those pockets was beyond Alec) Magnus opened the large door, revealing what looked like the back entrance to a large restaurant.

"Honestly Bane! You scared the hell out of me!" A dramatic voice shouted, as Magnus and Alec entered the building and they were now standing in what looked like the restaurant's kitchen.

Alec turned to see a short burly man with green eyes bounding towards them, looking less affronted than he sounded. Magnus smiled and he opened his arms, embracing the man in a small hug as he neared. Alec felt a strange, unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach at the scene. He did his best to quell the feeling by reminding himself that Magnus was the type of outgoing, social butterfly personality that threw parties and knew many people- so of course he would have close friends that he hugged and owned a key to their very expensive looking restaurant.

Alec had had this unpleasant feeling earlier in the night, as they had been stopped several times by passersby who knew Magnus and wanted to chat with him. Of course, the feeling hadn't been quite as potent as all of those people had been female and certainly hadn't hugged him.

The hugged ended shortly, though it had been much too long for Alec's liking.

The man looked Alec up and down, and he went from feeling angry and annoyed at this strange man to self-conscious and shy.

"My my Magnus, you've got quite the catch here."

Magnus, seeing Alec's face redden, quickly came to his aid.

"Now now Woolsey, hands off of him."

Woolsey gave Magnus an indignant look.

"I wasn't going to grope the boy! I was just admiring him, black hair and blue eyes always were your favorite combination."

Alec didn't know how to react to that. It was good that he happened to have Magnus' "favorite combination" or whatever but what did this Woolsey man mean by "always". How many people had Magnus dated that looked just like him?

"Anyways," Magnus said, his voice holding a warning tone, "Woolsey, this is Alec. Alec, this is Woolsey."

Alec just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do or say until Woolsey reached out a large hand, gesturing for Alec to shake it. Alec slowly complied, though nervous because whoever this man was he was quite unnerving.

Which was odd to think because as Alec was 6'1" and quite athletic, more than capable of holding his own in a fight, this man was around 5'7" and while burly, it wasn't as much muscle as it was his being big boned. It was more of the man's look that was unsettling, as he stood ramrod straight and confident, a superior glint in his green eyes, his long dark hair neatly styled and a colorful scarf wrapped around his neck. The man looked much more Magnus's style than Alec, who considered jeans without holes and a button down shirt "dressed up" and maybe that was what Alec found so intimidating about the man that someone likely ten times better suited for Magnus was standing right in front of him.

"Quite a grip you got there," Woolsey noted with a smile as they released each other's hands, and Alec hadn't noticed until just then that he had unconsciously squeezed that man's hand tighter at the thought of him being with Magnus.

"Ugh, sorry," Alec said sheepishly- and he was . . . a little bit.

Woolsey much like Magnus, Alec noted, just waved off the infraction and smiled good-naturedly.

"No problem, it was a compliment gorgeous." Alec flushed at the wording and this just seemed to amuse Woolsey.

"Now," Woolsey began turning to Magnus who was looking pleased with Alec and Woolsey's conversation, "go show your new boyfriend around while I get things ready."

Woolsey winked at Magnus as he began to push Alec towards the kitchen exit, "Glad you're playing for the right team again."

Magnus just laughed, as Alec wondered what the heck he meant, but once again, had to quell his curiosity.

"Get things ready?" Alec questioned as Magnus began to lead him away from the kitchen, Woolsey shooing them out.

Alec was ahead of Magnus, who was behind him pushing his shoulders, leading him where they were meant to go.

"Yes," Magnus explained, leaning into Alec's ear, "he's preparing dinner for us. Well, he's making his workers prepare dinner for us."

Alec blinked, not sure if he trusted a man who looked like a walking fire hazard in a kitchen.

"Really?" Alec asked, trying not to let his disbelief show.

Magnus snickered. "Yes, he is the owner of this place after all and Woolsey is quite the master chef, but I doubt he's doing the cooking tonight. He tends to be a bit of a diva."

"Oh, he doesn't look it," Alec replied, unable to help his blunt response.

"He doesn't look like a diva?" Magnus asked, disbelieving.

"No, I meant he doesn't look like a chef." Alec explained, though he wasn't quite sure what that meant- it's not as if you had to look a certain way to become a chef.

"Looks can be deceiving," Magnus said with a shrug and Alec was inclined to agree.

He was just about to say something of the like, but was suddenly with a feeling of realization. He had been here before, with wide eyes he turned back to Magnus.

"How did you . . ." Alec trailed off, unable to articulate his question.

Magnus simply smiled and gestured to a booth, and Alec quickly sat down, still in awe of how Magnus managed to befriend the owner of one of the most popular restaurant's in the area. Upon second glance Alec noticed something rather odd.

"Why is no one here? The last time I was here my parents had had reservations for months!"

"It helps to have connections darling."

Alec blinked, still disbelieving.

"You. . . rented this whole place out?"

"Eh, I didn't exactly rent it out. Woolsey is an old friend who owes me a favor- this is the favor."

"But I mean . . . why?"

Magnus shrugged. "I know you're not exactly comfortable with the whole public thing yet and I love the food here, so why not?"

Alec could only stare, once again not sure how to articulate just what he was feeling and he feared if he did speak he would say something entirely stupid.

"You're amazing Magnus."

Magnus smiled again, his teeth blindingly white, as he grabbed a menu from the well-dressed server, "So I've been told."

Alec shook his head, and let out a small laugh, taking his menu as well, hoping he could concentrate on his food options instead of the fact that Magnus was way too good for him.

"I'm thinking of getting the Greek Combination Platter, you?" Magnus asked a few minutes later, peering over his menu to look at Alec.

Alec, who had decided what he wanted a long time ago and had spent most of his time secretly, admiring Magnus, barely managed a reply- his thoughts being interrupted by Magnus's question.

"Um, the spaghetti and meatballs, supposedly they have the best Italian food in all of New York here." Alec explained.

It was true, his parents had even said so the one time they had come here in the four years Alec had lived in New York. Varieties, the name of Woolsey's restaurant, was famous for its mixed cuisine- ranging from Greek to American to Italian to French- but the most buzzed about was certainly the Italian food, which worked perfectly as Italian was Alec's favorite.

"It does," Magnus said knowingly, lowering his menu.

Alec smiled, happy to have conversation again at the past few minutes had been silence as they looked over their menus (well, while Magnus looked over his menu).

"Italian's my favorite," Alec replied.

Magnus grinned, "I know. It's part of the reason I brought you here."

Alec tilted his head curiously, "How did you know?"

"You told me that night in the woods, remember?"

Alec blinked, suddenly recalling the conversation and that he in fact did tell Magnus this random tidbit of information.

"I'm surprised you remember."

Magnus shrugged. "I tend to remember the important things."

Alec was pretty sure his mouth dropped. That was it, Magnus was and always would be way too good for him, Alec was sure of it now.

So instead of stammering another idiotic reply, Alec leaned forward in his seat, reached across the table and grabbed Magnus gently by the face, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Magnus looked slightly dazed when they pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

"For being amazing," Alec replied, smiling and sitting back down as their waiter came to take their orders.

"Oh darling, you haven't seen anything yet." Magnus teased with a wink as the waiter walked away.

Alec gnawed on his lower lip, lowering his lashes, looking at Magnus through half lidded eyes.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Alec whispered, gesturing to the empty restaurant. He couldn't believe Magnus had somehow managed to get it open to only them, just for Alec. It made him feel horrible.

Magnus waved it off, as if it were absolutely nothing.

"Relax darling, this didn't cost me a dime. Woolsey owes me," Magnus said, accepting his beverage with a ring laden hand from the waiter.

Alec did the same, muttering a small "Thank you" as the waiter left.

"Well do I at least get to plan and pay for our next date?" Alec asked suddenly, not even thinking about the implications of the question.

Magnus smiled playfully. "So we're already planning our third date huh? Though I guess technically it would be the fourth or fifth if you count the night we met and your soccer game."

Alec buried his hands in his face, trying to cool down so when he came up for air the blush would be gone. After a few seconds Alec peered up at Magnus through his fingers, his blush actually subsiding when he put his hands back on the table.

"I didn't mean. . ." Alec trailed off as Magnus placed his hand on Alec's.

"I was only joking sweets, of course you're paying for the next date and whatever you plan it better be nice," Magnus ended his comment with another teasing wink and a squeeze of Alec's hand.

"You're so-"

"Amazing? I know." Magnus joked, smiling and moving his hand away, leaning back in his seat as their waiter delivered their food.

"Yeah," Alec snorted, "that's the word I was looking for."

Magnus tossed his head back with laughter.

0o0o0

It was nearly an hour later when they finally made their way out of the restaurant. Woolsey had insisted they both take leftovers and some dessert that Alec couldn't even pronounce and would most likely wouldn't even try. As they left Woolsey had murmured something to Magnus that Alec didn't quite catch but whatever it was made Magnus smile like the Cheshire cat as they left. Part of Alec wanted to know what it was he had said, but a bigger part of him told him it was best not to ask as he might not like the answer.

What if Woolsey didn't like him and was telling Magnus? What if this night was just some sort of test, to see if Alec could get along with Magnus's friends- he was certain he hadn't made an impression with Ragnor, or whatever his roommate's name was, he seemed to think Alec was just a booty call. Which couldn't be true, could it? After all it was Magnus who said he wanted to take things slow that night in the woods.

Instead of hanging around and possibly overhearing parts of their conversation, Alec decided to stand beside the door, opening and holding it for himself and Magnus as they finally left.

"Such a gentleman," Magnus teased, carrying out their leftovers in a small plastic bag.

Alec just smiled, waving once more to Woolsey who seemed to be watching Magnus and himself intently, a smirk on his face which made Alec feel uneasy.

"So, if you don't mind I have to make a stop before we go back to my apartment." Magnus explained a few steps ahead of Alec who had watched Woolsey with confusion as the back door to the restaurant closed.

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Alec replied as he jogged to catch up to Magnus, taking the bag out of his hand as he got to his side. Magnus just smiled.

"So um, where are we going?" Alec asked, thankful to be out of the dark alleyway and on a better lit street.

"Oh, I have to pick up a painting from a friend, she's an artist and I recently bought one of her pieces. Quite talented actually, even has a daughter in one of the local art schools."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "That's impressive; they're really hard to get into around here."

Magnus nodded, "Exactly."

"So, uh why do you have to go pick it up at this hour? I mean don't people usually deliver this stuff or something?"

Alec knew this from experience, nearly every summer when they went home his mother (the few weeks they actually saw her) would insist on redecorating some part of their very large house and often ended up buying tons of paintings and sculptures from local studios. He always pitied the poor men who had to deliver the pieces of work to their home because doing anything under the hawk like eye of Maryse Lightwood was intimidating and if a painting or sculpture looked so much as slightly scratched or scuffed, they were in for it.

Magnus snickered. "Well, yes but Jocelyn," Magnus used her name as if Alec knew her, "doesn't quite have the money for that just yet. She will one day though, I'm quite sure she will be famous and then I can claim I was one of her first customers!"

Alec snickered, "So why the late hour then?"

Magnus turn to him with a mischievous look, causing Alec to halt his steps.

"Because I had a date with my beautiful blue eyed boyfriend so I told her I'd be a bit late." Magnus explained, gently touching the side of Alec's face before smiling and spinning around, walking ahead of Alec again.

After regaining his composure, Alec quickly caught up to Magnus.

"Boyfriends?" Alec exclaimed before he could think better of it.

Magnus turned to him with an amused expression.

"Yes darling, it's been four dates now- I'm assuming we are somewhat official."

"Technically it's been four." Alec corrected, unable to help himself.

Magnus shrugged, "Technicalities aside, if you don't want the label it's fine I was just repeating what I told Jocelyn."

Alec shook his head, "No, I like it it's just…"

"Don't worry," Magnus said as he came to a stop in front of a large, gray apartment building. "You don't have to change your relationship status on Facebook or anything, but a friend request would be nice and not at all suspicious."

Alec nodded, "Okay, I can do that."

Magnus smiled. "Good."

0o0o0o

Alec shifted uncomfortably in the living room of this Jocelyn Fray, watching as Magnus easily chatted and laughed with this red headed woman. He was barely hearing the conversation, hoping they would leave soon and he would be out of this uncomfortable situation, only hearing bit and pieces until a name caught his attention.

"I really wished Clary could have been here to meet you Magnus, you have no idea how much this means to us…she should be home soon…"

"I'm sorry for being late, I'd like to meet her as well if Clarissa . . ."

Alec thought of the name of nameplate when the buzzed in- Fray. He thought of Jace's description of the girl, an artistic red head, and knew. He was in the home of Clary Fray, Jace's date, who was expected to be home soon and Jace, no doubt wanting to make an impression on this girl, would definitely walk her to the door.

Alec visibly paled, feeling nauseous and overheated- the cozy apartment suddenly feeling stuffy.

"Uh Magnus, I have to go outside I uh. . . need air."

Magnus looked at him with concern, as did Jocelyn.

"Do you need anything?" The red haired green eyed woman asked.

Alec shook his head, grabbing the door knob unsteadily- the very thought of Jace seeing him hear literally making him ill.

"I'll call a cab or something while I'm out there," Alec offered, as he knew they would be unable to walk back to Magnus's place with a huge painting in tow.

He didn't get a chance to hear Magnus's response as he rushed out the door and down the stairs, not stopping until he found himself outside the building- breathing in the cool New York air.

Alec leaned against the building, after calling for the cab, in an attempt to get himself together, breathing harshly and mentally berating himself for his actions.

"I'm such an idiot," Alec yelled, slamming his fist into the brick building.

"Alec? Darling are you alright?" A concerned voice asked and Alec saw Magnus, painting in hand, walking towards him.

"Yeah . . . fine I just needed air."

Magnus continued to stare at him with concern.

"Did you call a cab?" Magnus asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Eh, yeah it should be here soon."

Magnus nodded, still looking concerned.

"I'm sorry about in there, I just got overheated or something," Alec said, feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

Magnus shook his head, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about Alec."

As he spoke he gently caressed Alec's cheek, only to have Alec jerk away a few moments later.

"It's here," Alec said stiffly.

Magnus's lip twitched; confused by the behavior of the boy, as they both silently entered the taxi.

0o0o0

Their ride had mainly been quiet as well, only a few words exchanged between themselves and the driver and a "sorry" from Alec when his hand accidentally brushed Magnus's thigh (it was a bit with the both of them and Magnus holding the painting at an odd angle to bit into the cab).

A faint buzzing noise was easily heard in the silence. After struggling to get to his pocket a bit, Magnus turned to Alec.

"Can you check that for me darling?" Magnus asked as his hands were full.

Magnus jutted his hip out, the phone lighting up in his pants pocket. Alec paused briefly, not sure how to grab the phone without grabbing something else, and not at all comfortable reading Magnus' texts.

"It's alright darling, I don't bite." Magnus teased with a wink.

Alec's face warmed but he quickly grabbed the phone, opening it to see a new text from a Tessa Gray.

"Who's it?" Magnus asked.

"Um, it's a text from someone named Tessa."

Magnus seemed to light up just hearing her name and Alec felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Do you want me to read it?" Alec asked, and though he felt it would have been a huge violation of privacy to do so, he couldn't help but want to know what this girl was texting Magnus.

My boyfriend, Alec thought possessively.

"No, it's fine darling. I'll read it later."

"Alright," Alec replied, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Are you jealous?" Magnus asked jokingly, catching his dejected tone.

"No!" Alec replied, cheeks warming. "I just . . . what did Woolsey mean earlier?"

"What do you mean what did Woolsey mean?" Magnus asked, clearly having fun with his play on words.

"When he said that thing about the teams," Alec replied, his voice low.

Fortunately Magnus heard him. Unfortunately, Magnus seemed to just take this whole situation as something to laugh about, as he did most things, while Alec was completely serious.

Seeing this, Magnus ceased laughing and put his hand over Alec's.

"That was just Woolsey being well, Woolsey. You have nothing to worry about, Tessa is just a friend and I am not the type to cheat. And we are official, right?"

Alec nodded and Magnus smiled, patting Alec's hand before shifting around to place his hand on the door handle as they were coming to a stop in front of Magnus's building.

"Besides, I haven't dated a woman in years!" Magnus exclaimed as he got out of the taxi.

Alec froze, halfway out of the cab. Magnus had dated women? So that's what Woolsey meant by playing "for the right team". Magnus was bisexual. It made sense in a way, Alec figured, Magnus seemed the type of guy that appreciated any type of beauty despite gender.

Alec quickly moved the rest of the way out of the vehicle after a questioning look from Magnus. Now the only thing on his mind was how soon it would be before Magnus left him for a better guy or girl.

0o0o0

"So, I'm thinking maybe a movie?" Magnus said as they entered his apartment, gently placing the paper wrapped painting against a wall to hang later.

Alec looked at his phone, seeing that it was late, and gnawed on his lower lip as he looked back up at Magnus.

"It's getting kind of late." Alec explained sadly, knowing he would have to leave soon otherwise face the possibility of an interrogation from Jace or Isabelle later.

Magnus's face fell, and so did Alec's stomach. He suddenly got a horrible wrenching feeling in his stomach, hating that he made Magnus feel bad.

After further contemplation, and a quick text to Izzy, Alec spoke up again.

"Well, um, what movie were you thinking of watching?" Alec asked, moving closer to Magnus.

Magnus titled his head, a bit confused.

"You don't have to stay Alec, I understand curfew and all."

Alec's phone buzzed and he once again took his attention off of Magnus to check it.

**Isabelle: You owe me.**

Alec smiled, not bothering to text back as he looked back at Magnus, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller mans' neck, gently kissing him.

"That's not a problem tonight."

Magnus smiled, no, at the moment he was positively glowing as he wrapped his long tan arms around Alec's waist and pulled him even closer, their hips were now touching. He gently kissed the top of Alec's head.

"Remind me to thank your sister sometime."

Alec snickered, "Will do, now about that movie..."

Magnus wasted no time answering as he yanked his boyfriend down onto the couch.

0o0o0

As it turns out, their choice in movie didn't matter as they ended up spending most of their time alternating between making out and talking. It had been nearly three hours when Magnus lifted himself up off of Alec, who after catching his breath sat up as well.

"It's a little past midnight," Magnus said sadly, and while he knew that Alec was already taking a huge risk in staying out past curfew, he couldn't possibly ask the boy to stay the night.

Alec looked over at a small clock on the wall, hoping Magnus was somehow wrong at that it was actually closer to eleven or something. He wanted more time with Magnus, even if it was just for an hour or so.

"Alec," Magnus said, pushing himself off the couch and straightening his shirt.

Alec flushed as he saw a small tear in the front, realizing he might have been the cause of that. Magnus just saw his blush and smiled, leaning down to peck him on the lips.

"I never wear an outfit more than once, so don't even try to apologize."

Alec just leaned more into the kiss wanting more but not getting it as Magnus pulled away, straightening up again and holding his hand out to help Alec up. He took the outstretched hand with some reluctance, standing unsteadily not knowing it would be so hard to steady himself after being pinned underneath Magnus for so long.

"Would it be pathetic of me to admit I don't want you to go?" Magnus asked as he walked Alec towards the door.

Alec shook his head, wanting to say something equally as sweet but there was something that seemed to cut off his ability to speak. Instead he turned to Magnus; staring at him a moment with big, blue eyes hoping Magnus would get the message. He seemed to, as he smiled and pulled Alec close, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"See you next week?" He asked hopefully.

Alec shook his head sadly. "I have a soccer tournament next weekend. I leave Friday."

Magnus frowned, but he understood.

"So the next Saturday then?"

Alec thought about it before nodding, "The next Saturday works."

Magnus smiled half-heartedly, kissing Alec once more. Once it again it wasn't enough for Alec's taste. Neither was the small smile on his face. Alec knew when Magnus was happy and this wasn't it. Meeting up the next Saturday wasn't good enough either, he couldn't go two weeks without seeing this man and his enchanting gold and green eyes. Or without his lips on his or Magnus's hand squeezing his own, making him feel important.

Alec, however, couldn't find the words to express all of this. All of the want and inexplicable need he felt to be around Magnus. He wasn't like Jace, who was a master of words, always saying funny and smart thing. He was just plain old awkward Alec, who really should have no chance with someone as amazing as Magnus. So instead of trying, and likely failing to say anything, Alec decided to show it.

Alec forced his lips to Magnus's, hoping the kiss would say everything he couldn't explain with words. He found himself stumbling forward, pressing Magnus against a wall and humming into the kiss a little bit before he pulled away. Magnus's eyes were shining and they were both breathing deeply.

"I want to stay the night." Alec huffed, his voice raspy.

Magnus looked at him with surprise, "Alec are you su-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Alec kissed him again, this time soft and sweet. Alec pulled back again too soon for Magnus's taste, and his pale hands snuck under Magnus's shirt.

Magnus let out a surprised gasp, and their eyes met, shocked golden green eyes meeting mischievous blue ones, "I'm positive."

0o0o0

**I'm sorry this took so long! I want to do weekly updates but school seems to be disagreeing with me these past few weeks. I have this being a bit longer made up for it! And I hope all of the breaks in-between weren't odd or anything.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this and all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. They make me smile!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics=flashbacks._

Normal=now

0o0o0o

Alec's eyes opened on pure instinct. It was 8 a.m. on that Sunday morning. Usually on Sunday mornings he and Jace went for a run around the track or soccer field, despite no longer playing sports Jace still refused to allow himself to get out of shape. Isabelle said it had to do with narcissism but Alec always that it was more than that, like Jace got his release or something out of working out. Of course, Alec's thoughts were on anything but his siblings at the moment. He shifted ever so slightly, leaning on his right side to watch the sleeping form beside him. Magnus's black hair was strewn across his face, sticking to his forehead and cheekbones from the sweat due to their . . . activities during the night. In sleep, Magnus looked so peaceful and vaguely innocent Alec couldn't help but smile as he watched him.

Suddenly, Magnus twitched in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering and his long tan arm, which had been lightly looped around Alec's waist, was draped across his face.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Magnus grumbled with his eyes still closed.

Alec's smile widened and he shifted his weight and was now resting his head on the mattress, his head on top of his hand.

"Maybe."

Magnus snorted, "That's sort of creepy."

"Of course, the man who looks like he bathes in glitter doesn't like people looking at him."

Magnus smiled, but still refused to open his eyes.

"Can I call you Edward Cullen now?"

Alec didn't say anything back, wondering if this really was creepy and all of those stupid romance movies he and Jace had been forced to watch with Isabelle were just lies.

Magnus dropped his arm from his face and opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Alec.

"Kidding, darling. It's actually really sweet."

"Okay," Alec replied, his voice raspy from both sleep and embarrassment.

Magnus leaned up, pressing their lips together, before slumping back down against the mattress and glancing at the alarm clock which lay on the floor.

"So, not that I mind too much because I did awake to my beautiful boyfriend watching me sleep, but why are we up at this unimaginable hour?"

Alec snorted. "It's eight in the morning, that's hardly an unimaginable hour for waking. Besides, I have to get up earlier than this for school. My classes start at 8:30."

"Yes, but this is the weekend and that means you must sleep in at least four hours later than usual. That means we get to past out and not wake until noon at the earliest." Magnus explained, shutting his eyes again, his voice languid.

"You're incorrigible," Alec teased with a sigh.

"Well you snore when you sleep."

Alec felt his face warm a bit, but he just turned his attention towards Magnus, who still had his eyes screwed shut as if by doing so he could shut out both the morning and the thought of Alec leaving so soon.

"Yeah, well you talk in yours."

Magnus opened one eye and peered up at Alec, "Really?"

Alec nodded. "Your accent gets thicker too."

"I have an accent?" Magnus asked, as if he really didn't know.

"Yeah, I used to think it was just for show."

"Well I certainly wouldn't do that, though I'm a tad insulted that you would think so. You're the only one who's ever pointed that out to me."

Alec shrugged. "It's only on certain words and letters, mainly your vowels."

"What type of accent do I have if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, I can't really put my finger on it actually."

This made Magnus open his other eye and smile lazily, bring his hand to lightly brush Alec's cheek.

"What do you think it is?"

Alec scrunched his nose and his eyebrows knitted together, deep in thought.

"British?" Alec said finally, not sounding at all confident in his accent.

"Close," Magnus replied sitting up and pecking Alec on the nose.

Alec didn't mind being wrong if Magnus kissing him was a punishment for it.

"So, where are you from?"

"You don't want to keep guessing?"

Alec gave him a dubious look and Magnus smiled.

"Fine, though I do insist next time we engage in some type of guessing game you actually guess something. We can make it fun, maybe for each wrong guess you remove an article of clothing though I doubt," Magnus laid lifting the covers only to have Alec snatch them back down, turning red. "Would be an option at the moment."

"Just tell me," Alec growled, wishing he knew where his boxers where so he could at least be somewhat decent underneath the blankets. He had nearly forgotten they were both naked he had been so comfortable.

Magnus chuckled, but replied, "Indonesia. I was born in Indonesia but moved to London when I was about eight. I moved here about five years ago."

"Hmm, that would explain a lot." Alec said thoughtfully.

"Such as?" Magnus asked, leaning in close to Alec.

Alec smirked, looking quite proud of himself as he replied, "Why your accent is so weird."

Magnus blinked a moment, not sure he had actually just heard Alec of all people tell a joke, before he tossed his head back with laughter. Alec crinkled his nose.

"It's not that funny," He said, slightly confused.

When Magnus finally calmed himself he leaned back on his side, elbow on the bed and his head on his hand, just like Alec was doing.

"It's just that I don't think I've ever heard you intentionally joke before."

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus, "I joke around sometimes."

"I know it's just rare so it makes whatever you say ten times more hilarious when you do."

Alec sniffed, not looking to happy with this commentary. So maybe he was a bit too serious most of the time, he couldn't help it. With siblings like Jace and Isabelle, someone had to be!

"Hey!" Magnus called, noticing the look on Alec's face. "I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, I adore all aspects of your personality, especially how easily you blush."

As if on cue, Alec face reddened and he turned his face away, not wanting to give Magnus the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

"Alec, I was only-"

"Joking, I know," Alec interrupted, turning back to look at Magnus, feeling embarrassed.

He knew he shouldn't have taken it too seriously; it was just Magnus's personality after all. It would just take time to get used to the fact that when Magnus teased him it was more Magnus flirting than actually mocking him.

"So can we go back to what we were doing earlier?" Magnus asked eyelids half open and Alec knew he was fighting back sleep.

"What were we doing earlier?" Alec asked, pretty sure they had just been talking which was exactly what they were doing now.

"We were being cute and couple like. It was really sweet," Magnus explained, leaning in and kissing Alec's temple.

Alec smiled at the contact, turning his head and giving Magnus a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So this is what couples do?"

"Sometimes, though it would be a lot cuter if it were a later hour."

"I'm sorry," Alec apologized.

"Don't be," Magnus replied, rolling over so he was positioned on top of Alec. "I just like waking up with you, regardless of the hour."

"Regardless of the snoring?" Alec asked, tucking Magnus's hair back behind his ear so he could actually see his face.

Magnus snorted, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec's nose.

"Regardless of the snoring"

Alec smiled and there was a mischievous gleam in his dark blue eyes. Before Magnus could stop him, Alec wrapped his arms around him, rolling his body so they both fell off of the mattress, landing with Alec on top of Magnus, pinning him to the ground.

"So I guess the whole not having an actual bed isn't much a problem now?" Magnus teased once he caught his breath, recalling their conversation last night.

"I don't think I said it was a problem . . ."

0o0o0

_Alec and Magnus stumbled their way into Magnus's room, barely paying attention to their surrounding as they groped and fumbled at each other's clothing. They were both shirtless and Alec's jeans were unbuttoned by the time the back of Magnus's heels hit the mattress. He took this opportunity, with his arms wrapped around Alec's shoulders, to pull them both downwards onto the mattress. Magnus, expecting the long fall, as not the least bit bothered as they landed with a thud against it., quickly resuming his kissing and groping of his boyfriend. Alec, on the other hand, caught up in lust and Magnus, was definitely surprised, lifting himself up in a pushup position over the man and blinking in surprise._

"_You don't have a bed?"_

_Magnus leaned up, pressing his lips to Alec's throat, determined to not let this momentary distraction stop them from what they were doing._

"_You have been in here before Alexander; did you not notice it then?"_

_Alec still hovered above Magnus, who was impatiently sucking at this throat and jaw, only a few strangled groans escaping his mouth as he thought about their first night together. The memory was a bit hazy, but after a while he did indeed remember that Magnus did not have an actual bed set, just a large, well-padded mattress on the floor. _

"_Why?" Alec asked, looking down at Magnus who had given himself a small break to catch his breath._

"_Why what," Magnus asked sounding the slightest bit frustrated, likely because Alec wasn't responding to his advances._

_Sensing his irritation, Alec pressed a light kiss to Magnus's lips. While it wasn't exactly what Magnus was looking for, it was enough to soothe his irritation for the moment._

"_I just don't get why someone who wears a different designer outfit every day can't afford a real bed set."_

_Magnus shrugged, leaning up to get another kiss, Alec happily obliged._

"_Affording it isn't the problem. I just consider myself a bit of a . . . drifter."_

"_So drifters can't have real beds?" Alec teased, feeling slightly bothered that Magnus considered himself a "drifter". Did this mean it was only a matter of time before Magnus drifted away from him?_

"_The only rules us drifters have is that there are no rules. So yes, we can have beds. I just choose not to," Magnus responded nonchalantly, leaning back up to nibble at Alec's throats._

"_Now, where were we…"Magnus teased, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pulling his head down so their lips met. _

_Alec obliged, forgetting about his worries for the moment._

0o0o0

"No, you just thought I was an oddity or something." Magnus joked, and Alec looked down sheepishly.

"No, that's not it either. I was just confused as to why you didn't have one is all."

Magnus snickered. "So are you still confused by it or something? Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Alec shrugged, tracing random patterns in the fuzzy carpet that they laid on.

"There isn't really anything bothering me. . ."

Magnus leaned up, still in a reclining position but propped up on his elbows. Alec adjusted so he was seated in his lap.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

Alec nodded. "I know."

"So spill," Magnus commanded.

"What did you mean about . . . about you being a drifter?"

Magnus stared at the boy in front of him a moment, the blue eyes cast down as if he was embarrassed by the question. With Alec, it wouldn't surprise him- the boy worried for too much about everything to be deemed healthy.

"I just mean I move around a lot, I didn't mean anything serious by it."

"Okay, just wondering." Alec replied, though Magnus could tell he was lying. The boy was a horrid liar.

"So you're not planning on moving anytime soon are you?" Alec blurted out, as if he couldn't help it, looking up so their eyes met.

Magnus smiled, and shook his head.

"Definitely not," Magnus said, looking at Alec in a way to let him know that he was a major reason for that answer.

Alec cleared his throat, as if the intimate moment has made him uncomfortable, though the uncontrollable smile said otherwise.

Magnus leaned forward, as Alec did the same, their lips meeting in a short, sweet kiss and Magnus looped his arms around Alec's neck.

"Now where were we?" Magnus teased, flipping them so he was now pinning Alec to the ground.

Alec had no time to protest as Magnus smashed their lips together.

Alec grinned as they pulled apart, his hands toying with Magnus's hair as it fell in his face.

"You really are something else Magnus."

"I believe last night I was described as amazing."

"Hmm," Alec said, looking thoughtful. "I don't recall saying that."

Magnus leaned in close, a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Do you need a reminder?" Magnus asked, his hands roaming further down, past Alec's stomach.

Alec's breath caught in his throat.

0o0o0o

_Magnus's lips were trailing down, from Alec's mouth to his throat; from his throat to his chest, hid chest to his stomach until eventually he was kissing the skin just above the top of Alec's jeans. The boy was squirming beneath him, obviously anticipating Magnus's next move._

_In just a few seconds, and with a little eager assistance from Alec, the blue eyed boy's jeans were tossed to the side and Magnus went back to his ministrations. _

_Alec's hands flew to Magnus's hair as Magnus hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, their eyes met. Alec, unable to properly speak, nodded the ok and Magnus pulled them down the rest of the way, discarding them along with the jeans._

_Magnus chuckled as his mouth descended on Alec, the tugging on his hair strengthened but Magnus didn't mind, it was actually just the reaction he wanted._

"_God you're amazing," Alec squeaked._

0o0o0o

"Magnus!" Alec squeaked, his hands going to Magnus's hair and tugging, both a reflexive and necessary gesture.

"Yes, my dear?" Magnus asked, smirking as he looked back up at Alec, hovering over the boy.

Alec took a deep breath before he spoke again, as if looking into Magnus' eyes had literally taken his breath away.

Alec shifted slightly under Magnus, leaning up on his elbows to get a better look at Magnus. As that happened Magnus shifted as well, now straddling Alec, but doing his best not to make the position feel sexual, lest he scare Alec or something.

"We . . . can't do . . . _that_. I have to go soon." Alec said, looking down at the carpet, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and sorrow.

He really didn't want to disappoint Magnus, he really cared about him and there was nothing more Alec hated than being a disappointment.

"I know." Magnus replied a few seconds later, sounding slightly withdrawn.

"I don't want to," Alec replied, sounding just as sad.

Then don't, Magnus wanted to say, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to pressure Alec into anything- the boy was much too kind and innocent for that.

"I know," Magnus repeated.

"But we'll see each other in two weeks, right?" Alec asked, sounding so hopeful that whatever annoyance Magnus felt at him for leaving so early melted away.

"Of course sweetheart," Magnus said, leaning into Alec and planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"And you better be planning something very romantic, because I am very hard to please."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alec replied, eyelashes fluttering as Magnus ran his thumb across his cheekbone.

Magnus then leaned and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. It was slow, and soft, and over way too quickly before Magnus pulled back getting up and pulling Alec up with him and they both got dressed.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Alec just ghosted behind him, speechless. He didn't know what it was, they had kissed many times before, but that kiss . . . it was something different that Alec couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So one more kiss for the road?" Magnus asked as they reached the door, still holding Alec's hand.

Alec nodded, leaning up and closing his eyes for one more kiss . . . and that feeling was back. This kiss, like the one in the bedroom moments ago was just . . . more electric, more warm than any of their previous kisses had been before. And Alec liked to think there had been quite a few kisses before this morning, but these . . . were something else.

"Another," Alec whispered his voice husky.

Before Magnus could even try to reply Alec had grabbed him into another forceful kiss, trying so badly to somehow savor the feeling of Magnus's lips on his.

When they slowly pulled apart, Alec's breathing was hard and Magnus had a glazed look in his eyes, with his bed hair and shiny, kiss swollen lips he had never looked so beautiful.

"See you in two weeks," Alec said as he regained his composure.

"Two weeks," Magnus breathed, opening the door to let Alec out.

Alec turned back to Magnus as he entered the stairwell, looking like he wanted to say a million things but instead choosing, "Two weeks."

Magnus just smiled, watching as Alec disappeared from view before closing the door and leaning against it.

"This is going to be a long two weeks" he grumbled, eyes cast to the ceiling.

Of course, Magnus thought, he could get a lot done in those two weeks- and he would be texting the boy the entire time, they had agreed to that last night.

Maybe, he thought as he drifted back to his bedroom to get much needed sleep as he barely got any last night, he could go shopping for a bed set.

Magnus smiled as he plopped down onto the mattress, thinking just how surprised Alec would be at the sight and with a smile on his face, Magnus drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0o

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I keep trying to update faster and sorry I haven't been doing a good job of it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update! I got caught up with school and then CoLS came out and was incredibly depressing my opinion, no spoilers here but if you have read it you know what I mean) so I sort of lost my desire to write for a bit. Sorry for the lack of Magnus**

**/**

It was just after nine when Alec finally made it back to his room. He was red faced and sweaty, but there nonetheless and just in time for Jace to come knocking on his door. Well, Jace knocked as he opened the door but it was more than he was used to.

Alec held a hand over his fast beating heart, closing his eyes and trying to slow both it and his breathing. Jace would be suspicious if he already looked worn out before their run.

"Thanks for knocking," Alec stated as Jace entered his room. He sounded winded and mentally cursed himself for speaking up soon.

"I did knock," Jace protested, apparently not noticing Alec's voice.

"Etiquette Lesson: You knock, I say come in, then you are allowed in. It's a simple three step process, not meant to be all rolled into one."

"Well I decided to skip the middle step altogether and just combine the first and the last. It makes things easier," Jace said with a wink, taking a seat on the edge of Alec's bed before giving him a strange look.

"Alec, what's wrong with you? Why are you all red faced and sweat- oh God!" Jace leapt up from the bed, frantically wiping at the back of his sweatpants and dancing around as if Alec's bed was covered in lice.

"Jace what the hell?" Alec asked, confused at the display, when he finally realized what Jace was insinuating.

"Jace! Ugh no!" He shouted, grabbing his brother and shaking him.

"You weren't uh. . . sewing any oats in here?"

"What?" Alec asked, shaking his head. "No, it just got hot in here."

Alec jerked his thumb in the direction of the still open window (he had stupidly forgotten to shut it).

"See?" He asked, one hand still on Jace's shoulder.

Jace let out a sigh of relief and Alec felt like doing the same. He couldn't tell Jace the real reason he was so winded was because he ran here from the subway and had to climb back into his window.

"Wait. You're hot? In here? Alec, it's freezing in here."

Alec blinked. Damn his inability to lie well.

"I guess . . . I guess I'm getting sick or something." Alec replied, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Jace was smart. Too smart, Alec thought sometimes, and the look Jace regarded him with told him he wasn't buying his story for a second.

But to Alec' surprise, he just replied with: "So do you not want to go for a run? Get some rest?"

Alec knew that it would be in his own best interest to say yes, he did want to skip out on their run today and just get some rest. It would make his lie more legitimate and he was still exhausted from his night with Magnus. But this was Jace and as much as he tried to hide his disappointment, Alec knew that these weekend runs were practically a necessity to Jace. He felt bad enough lying to his brother, he couldn't disappoint him too.

"No. I think a run might actually do me some good. Fresh air, right?" Alec answered.

Jace smirked and clapped him on the back.

"Well then get dressed, we're already late."

/

Alec was sweaty and panting heavily at the end of their run. Jace had finished about three minutes before Alec did (Jace always won) and was sitting on a bench, looking just as sweaty but smirking as Alec collapsed down next to him.

No words were necessary to pass between them as Jace handed Alec his water bottle, which he accepted gratefully.

"I have to say, you have got to be coming down with something. You sucked today, more so than usual," Jace teased as Alec took a large sip of his water.

Alec just glared at him, but was too exhausted to (and honestly he was never great in a battle of words) retort.

"Shut up," was his brilliant reply.

Jace just snorted, getting up to stand and do his cool down stretches and after a moment Alec joined him.

"So is that what was wrong with you last night?" Jace asked, as he stretched out his arms.

"Huh?"

"I hung out with some of the guys last night. Jordan said he knocked on your door but you didn't answer. He thought you were already asleep or something."

"Oh um," Alec scrunched his brow, bending down to stretch his legs, "I guess I was. I didn't hear anything."

Jace just hummed in reply.

"So what'd you guys do?" Alec asked, hoping to change the subject from himself to Jace. Jace was Jace's own favorite subject after all.

Jace shrugged, now down with his stretches and waiting on Alec.

"Just hung out in the woods, talked about girls, you know- the usual."

Alec nodded, as if the usual for him was talking about girls (ha). He made to stand as well and as he did he caught a look in Jace's eyes. It was just there for a second, and it almost looked like Jace was hurt. It was there too fast to really know, but Alec's stomach still twisted with guilt.

"Have you talked to Iz?" Alec asked, after a few minutes of silence. They were making their way back to the dorms now, Jace with his hands in his pockets, staring at the dewy grass as if it had all of the answers to life's many questions.

Jace glanced up at the question.

"I wouldn't dare talk to Isabelle this early in the morning; I do value my life you know."

Alec chuckled, opening and holding the front entrance to the dorms' lobby, letting himself and Jace in. The cool air of the lobby was more than welcome as he still felt on the verge of passing out. Not getting enough sleep and then running five miles would do that to a person.

"Besides," Jace, who was a few steps ahead of Alec, turned to look at him, "you two talk to each other more than you talk to me."

Alec felt taken aback. Where the hell had that come from?

"Jace, do you realize how many parties I've had to go to and take the two of you home because you were both so wasted? Or how many times after a game I'd eat dinner by myself because you two couldn't wait on me and so you guys ate without me?"

Jace shrugged, and there was a dull look in his eyes as if he was already resigned from this conversation.

"I guess about as many conversations between the two of you I've walked in on that suddenly become silent when you see me," Jace replied.

There was no anger in his voice. That just made it that much worse to Alec, that Jace just saw this as a simple statement of truth. Alec stood, momentarily frozen as Jace continued to walk on.

"Jace," Alec shouted, walking quickly to catch up with his younger brother. Finally catching up with Jace, who didn't even bother to slow down, Alec grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"You don't feel that way do you?"

"Feel what way?"

"You don't think Iz and I leave you out or something. You're our brother Jace; we wouldn't do that to you."

Jace just stared at Alec, an almost disbelieving look on his face.

"Look, you and I we were out together. We talk about sports and how much we hate the stupid family business. You and Iz, you two do stupid shit together that I would never even think of doing. Iz and I, we just talk sometimes. It doesn't mean anything."

"What do you two talk about?"

"What?"

Jace glared, jerking his shoulder and Alec dropped his hand back down to his side.

"When we hang out, we talk about sports and the family business. Two topics Iz couldn't give two shits about. When I hang out with Izzy, we do fun these you're too much of a stick in the mud to do. What is it you two talk about that you don't think I'm not interested in?"

Alec's mouth hung open, and then he closed it, only to once again open and close it. He didn't know how to answer that and Jace just looked so . . . hurt at the moment that Alec felt hurt as well.

"Nothing," Alec finally managed.

Jace's shoulders fell and if it was possible he looked even more hurt.

"Nothing? That's what you two can't talk to me about?"

When Alec said nothing in return Jace just shook his head, exasperated, and once again turned to walk away.

"Jace!"

Jace turned, and the hurt look on his face was replaced with a look of anger. Which in Alec's opinion was better, anger he could deal with, making people mad wasn't so bad . . . but hurting people? Especially people he cared about? Alec couldn't deal with that. And he knew if he kept this from Jace any longer it would only lead to more hurt.

"Can we talk? In my room?"

When Jace just continued to just glare Alec added: "Please?"

And with that, Jace gave a terse nod and followed Alec into his room.

Once in his room Alec quickly shut the door, as if the two people lingering in the hallway were dying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Jace, still silent (a rarity for him) and brooding (not so rare), just sat on the edge of Alec's bed staring him down.

Alec took a deep breath unsure of how to say this, unsure of how his brother, his _best friend,_ would react. He closed his eyes for just a second trying to collect himself. In his mind he heard and saw Magnus. He saw how happy Magnus would be that another person, someone so important to Alec, would know about them. With that image in his mind, Alec opened his eyes.

"Jace, I'm gay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of the lovely reviews :) They mean so much to me. Hope this isn't a dissapointment and the next chapter will be very coupley.**

To Jace's credit, he didn't make Alec wait long for a reaction. To his discredit, however, his reaction was hardly a reaction at all, in Alec's opinion.

"I know," Jace said his voice stony and emotionless.

Alec blinked and while his reaction wasn't quite as quick, it was maybe even a bit slow, it was much more of one compared to Jace's.

"You- you know? How? When? How long have you . . . what?"

Okay, it wasn't the most coherent question, but it was one nonetheless. And at Alec's jumbled stammering, Jace's face broke from the unfamiliar cold hard stare into a much more familiar smirk.

"I would answer all of your questions and more if you could actually properly asked one."

Alec glared, still feeling shocked and the slightest bit relieved. Sure, he wasn't getting hugs and understanding words of wisdom, but he never expected that anyways, not from Jace. But at least he wasn't getting abandoned or attacked like he had feared might happen.

Alec looked at his brother, who was still wearing his trademark smirk, and sighed, running a hand through his messy and sweaty hair.

"How long have you known?" Alec asked his voice low and a little shaky.

"For about two years," was Jace's answer and his voice lost its amused tone.

"How? I mean . . did I . . do I make it obvious?"

"Well you're going to have to be specific. As I am much more perceptive than my peers therefore what's obvious to me is not so to others," Jace joked, but his expression sobered when Alec didn't so much as crack a smile.

"No, it's not obvious."

Alec looked up. "Then how did you know?"

Jace shrugged nonchalantly as if this was the most normal conversation in the world. "You're my brother, I notice things."

"There are things to be noticed?"

"Some."

"Like?" Alec asked, feeling slightly impatient. Jace had to be drawing this out on purpose. It was Jace's version of punishment for waiting so long to tell him. The gleam in his eyes made that much obvious.

"Should I do it in list form or. . ." Jace trailed off as Alec glared.

"One, you never look at girls, like at all, even if they flirt with you all the time. Two, your one relationship with a girl, if it could be called that, was Aline Penhallow, who came out of the closet over the summer. Three, Dylan Thompson. And four, the guy at the party. The real reason for those hickies. There are many more, but those are the main ones and judging from your face, they're all the reasons I needed."

"You knew about Dylan? And . . . and the guy at the party?"

Calling Magnus 'the guy at the party' just sounded all kinds of wrong but Alec figured right now wasn't the best moment to tell Jace he also had a secret boyfriend.

"Well the guy at the party was pretty obvious. You two did make out in the middle of the party and I saw him drag you off to his room. You weren't nearly as sneaky as you thought you were. I just had to play dumb for your sake. And Dylan. . . well that wasn't so obvious but I know you Alec and I know had sad you were when you two broke up. I mean, sure I was an innocent freshman at the time," and Alec scoffed at Jace referring to himself innocent, "but I still noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? I wanted you to come out to me on your own."

Alec gnawed on his lower lip, feeling immensely guilty for not telling his brother this for so long.

"Is that why you were so mad earlier? Because it took so long?"

Jace shrugged. "I was more annoyed at your horrible lying. I mean you've never been a great liar but this morning you sunk to a new low, it was actually sort of insulting. I mean you were still in your clothes from last night, your bed was made, your face flushed and window open and you expect me to think you were hot because you're sick? Come on Alec, that's just embarrassing."

Alec chuckled. "It was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"It was worse than pretty bad. I was actually going to suggest lies for you to tell me, but I figured that would give too much away."

Alec shook his head, still laughing and he looked to his feet.

"His name's Magnus," Alec stated suddenly, looking Jace in the eye.

Jace just gave him a confused look so Alec elaborated.

"The guy from the party, his name is Magnus. He's who I've been sneaking out to see. He's my boyfriend."

"You're dating the uh . . . colorful guy from the party?"

Alec nodded thinking colorful was an accurate description of Magnus.

"Wow. I actually didn't see that one coming. How long has that been going on?"

"Um, since the party I guess? I mean we've only been out on a few dates since then . . . but yeah he's my boyfriend."

Jace just seemed unsure of what to say, which was a rarity and it made Alec slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's been hard since only Iz has known about us," and Alec felt a bit bad saying this out loud because it was like admitting he and Isabelle had been keeping a secret from Jace.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Alec said quietly.

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought. . . I thought you'd look at me differently. You're my best friend Jace; I don't ever want that to change."

Jace actually looked touched at the explanation.

"Your being gay doesn't change anything. Our friendship isn't hinged on what gender we're attracted to. It's actually probably better this way because let's face it, any girlfriend you'd have would inevitably fall for me and that would be all kinds of awkward. Actually it's best if I never spend too much time with this Magnus guy. Can't have my brother's boyfriend falling for me, it'd be bad for the family dynamic."

Alec laughed despite himself, moving to take a seat beside Jace on his bed.

"I doubt we'll be together too long anyways. I'm keeping a mental calendar counting down the days until he breaks up with me."

Jace jerked to face Alec, cocking an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

Alec shrugged looking to his feet. To him, the answer was obvious. He wasn't even sure why he had said that out loud honestly. He hated talking about his feelings it made him feel uncomfortable. And he never could talk to Isabelle about anything because she was his little sister and felt it was her duty to say whatever made him feel good. With Jace though, Alec knew Jace cared about his feelings and whatnot but Jace cared about honesty first and foremost. It was probably why the betrayal seemed that much worse in his eyes.

Besides, it was kind of nice to get this off his chest. Okay, it was really nice because these thoughts had been haunting Alec since he and Magnus had started seeing each other.

Running a hand through his still sweaty hair, Alec explained himself.

"It's just. . . Magnus is this fun, outgoing, worldly outgoing guy and I'm well . . . not. He's great with words and people and just . . . everything. I play soccer and read for fun . . . two things I doubt Magnus wants to spend his weekends doing. And I'm still in high school, not to mention a boarding school which only allows us out on weekends so it's only a matter of time 'til he finds someone . . . better suited for him."

Jace blinked when Alec was done, actually looking a little stunned.

"Alec . . . you can't possibly think that lowly of yourself."

It was Alec's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're great Alec and if any guy doesn't realize that then . . . well fuck him. But not in the way you have been fucking him."

"Jace!" Alec reprimanded, his face warming with the blood flooding to his cheeks. He would never feel comfortable enough to discuss _that_ with Jace.

Jace smiled, but his voice was serious when he put a hand on Alec's shoulder and forced Alec to meet his gaze.

"Alec, I mean it. Stop being so hard on yourself, this Magnus guy obviously likes you. Sure, the only seeing each other on weekends thing will suck but he knows what he's getting into and besides," Jace's smile turned mischievous, "now that you've got me by your side the not seeing each other on week days won't be a problem anymore."

Alec raised a brow, normally when Jace got that look on his face he would do anything to dissuade his plans, but this time Alec was invested. This time it was for Magnus.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that sneaking out of here on any day is a mundane task for me."

Alec ignored his older brother instinct to scold Jace and went right into questions mode.

"Really? How? Because as of right now with the soccer tournament coming up I won't see him for two weeks and it sucks."

Jace's smile widened and he pulled Alec closer to him.

"Oh little brother, there is so much to teach you."

Alec scowled and shoved Jace's arm off of him.

"Shut up and I'm not your little brother. Jesus, why do you and Izzy keep saying that?"

"Social years," Jace answered simply.

Alec just shook his head, "Anyway you can help me sneak out tonight?"

Jace smirked. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

/

"How many times have you done this to sneak out?" Alec asked, crouching in the window.

Jace glared at him, "Go be a good boyfriend now, pain in the ass older brother later."

Alec scowled but obliged, dropping down to the ground with ease. He bent down behind the bushes, looking up at Jace, who was holding binoculars as he scanned the area for any of the schools' guards. A moment later he gave Alec the signal to go and Alec whispered his thanks before taking off across the schoolyard, thinking coming out to Jace is the second best thing that's happened this year. Dating Magnus had the number one spot, obviously.

/

Alec was slightly breathless by the time he was at the subway but it didn't matter because he was going to see Magnus for the second time today and that just made it worth it. Even if his ankle still hurt a bit from the drop from his window.

On the subway Alec racked his brain with what he should bring when he arrived at Magnus's. He vaguely wondered if it's creepy that he was going to Magnus's unannounced. He would text but he spoke with Isabelle earlier (she was needed for the sneaking out plan much to Jace's dismay who wanted it to be" a brotherly bonding experience". Isabelle thought it was more Jace's way of leaving Isabelle out this time as he felt left out for two years) and she said this was much more romantic.

Alec finally decided as he exited the subway to pick up Chinese food for the both of them. He remembered the place they ordered from was just give minutes away from Magnus' flat. Alec also remembered that Magnus' favorite meal was Sweet and Sour Pork so that's what he got for him.

Ugh, he really hoped this wasn't too creepy.

The food is ready in no time (and Alec made sure to get a set of plastic silverware for himself as there's no need to embarrass himself again) and before he knew it, Alec was in front of Magnus' building.

Taking a deep breath, and really wishing he had texted Magnus earlier, Alec pressed the buzzer to Magnus' flat. It's over a minute later, though the minute feels more like ten to Alec as it's been raining for the past half hour, when Magnus answered it.

"Ragnor," Magnus sounded exhausted and Alec wondered if he caught him at a bad time, "did you lose your key again?"

"Uh . . . no. It's me . . It's Alec . . . Alec Lightwood. Your boyfriend?"

He didn't know why he said boyfriend like it's a question but he did.

"Ragnor if this is some sort of joke it's not funny."

"It's not. I mean it's not "Ragnor or a joke," Alec replies and he gets buzzed up before he can even finish his sentence.

Smiling so widely it hurt his face, Alec made his way up to Magnus' flat.

"It's really you," Magnus said in absolute aw when Alec reached his doorway.

Alec let out a shaky laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, the take-out bag in his other hand.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"I thought it might be Ragnor playing a terrible joke. Never mind that, come here."

Alec wasted no time in falling into Magnus' embrace, noticing he's a bit sweaty but he stills smells of sandalwood and the scent comforts Alec in ways he could never explain to anyone. Probably because even he doesn't get it either.

Magnus stared at him a moment before they go into his apartment, looking at him like he can't believe he's real. Alec knew that look because he's pretty sure it's what his face looks like the entire time he's with Magnus. It's a bit weird to know Magnus might feel the same way.

"Alec," Magnus said once he shuts the door behind them. "It's a school night."

"Err, yeah . . . it is." Alec stammered.

"I mean obviously you know what. What I mean is, and not that I mind at all, what are you doing here?"

Alec can feel his face warming by the second.

"I um. . . I didn't want to wait two weeks to see you and the way we left things this morning. . . I mean this morning was nice . . . but not enough to hold me for two weeks. So Jace helped me sneak out and he said he can help me with it more . . . I mean it can't be an everyday thing but . . . I just don't want to only see you two days out of the week."

Magnus looked at Alec as if he was part angel.

"Let me get this straight. You snuck out of the school to see me, came out to your brother, _and_ brought Chinese food?"

Alec looked at the almost forgotten bag which he hadn't mentioned but the restaurant's name is plastered on the plastic bag and well it does reek of Chinese food.

"Yeah . . ."

"Come here." Magnus said, beckoning Alec forward with his finger.

Alec complied quickly and was rewarded for his efforts with a deep kiss.

"Can you pinch me?" Magnus asked when they pulled apart.

"What?"

Alec cocked an eyebrow, looking a bit like a confused puppy.

"I just want to make sure this isn't a dream."

Alec snorted. "Cheap Chinese food and kissing on a couch is dream material?"

"Making out with _you_ and having delicious Chinese food to eat is a dream come true. Besides, anytime you're around I'm not quite sure anything is real. You are too good to be true Alexander Lightwood."

Alec blushed. "I bet you say that to anyone who delivers you good food."

Magnus smiled, delighted Alec was finally loosening up around him.

"Nope," Magnus kissed Alec on the nose before opening up his carton of food. "Just you."

And really, that was all Alec needed to hear to know this whole sneaking out on a school night thing was completely worth it. Then again, he always knew Magnus was completely worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for all of the reviews they really mean a lot and make me want to keep writing. I will try to update at least once a week, maybe more if I'm able.**

**/**

It was only a little after nine p.m. at the apartment. Alec was lying in Magnus' lap on the couch while Magnus absently traced patterns across his bare chest. They were supposed to be watching a movie but Alec alternated between falling asleep and making out with Magnus that he barely watched five minutes of it.

"That feels good," Alec murmured his voice low and his eyes fluttering shut. He was beyond exhausted. The sound of the door knob caused Magnus and Alec to look towards the door and they saw Ragnor enter, completely soaked and grumbling about the weather, not bothering to keep his voice low.

However, seeing Magnus and Alec curled up on the couch caused him so stop talking and raise an eyebrow.

"Was there a robbery of some kind? A shirt thief on the loose I should know about?" Ragnor asked, taking a seat in the leather chair beside the couch.

Magnus snorted while Alec looked completely confused.

"What is he talking about?"

Ragnor snickered while Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair, a gesture he found so comforting that Alec easily ignored Ragnor's laughter.

"I believe he is attempting to make a witty comment about our state of slight undress," Magnus explained, narrowing his eyes at his roommate.

"His shirt was wet so I put it in the dryer; do keep your perverted thoughts to yourself Ragnor."

While Magnus was talking, in a state of embarrassment Alec had grabbed a blanket to cover himself. Ragnor quirked an eyebrow.

"I was only joking Wonder Boy. I'm actually quite pleased you are here. He's a bit more pleasant with you in his life."

"Wonder Boy?" Alec asked, ignoring the rest of Ragnor's statement.

"Oh Magnus hasn't told you?" Ragnor looked quite pleased with himself.

Alec shook his head, looking up to Magnus who was glaring at Ragnor, before he too turned his attention back to Ragnor.

"It's really a compliment; I'm not sure why you're looking at me like that Magnus. Wonder Boy I may have to take back that part about your presence making Magnus more pleasant."

"Why do you call me that?"

Ragnor smirked; it was a look so similar to Jace that Alec immediately felt uneasy. A smirk like that rarely, if ever, meant anything good.

"You see, Wonder Boy, it takes a lot of patience to deal with someone like Magnus. Patience most of us don't have. Hell the only reason I do it is because he is currently providing this roof over my head. But you, for some reason that I will never understand, put up with him willingly even sneaking out on a school night, props for that by the way, to see him. That alone makes you downright saint like."

"You know Ragnor we were friends years before we were roommates what was your excuse for putting up with me then?" Magnus asked an amused look on his face.

Alec guessed Magnus must have put up with Ragnor's musings the way he dealt with Jace and Isabelle's. Ragnor chose to ignore Magnus' question and kept speaking to Alec instead.

"And if that wasn't enough for the well thought out nickname, then here are a few more reasons which I have already shared with our dear Magnus: you're a soccer star attending one of the top high schools in the state, you're a good looking kid, and you're filthy rich. Thus, the nickname Wonder Boy."

Alec looked dumbfounded.

"My parents are the ones that are rich and they're the only reason I attend Alicante High." Alec replied, and it wasn't even defensive. It was simply a statement of fact.

Inexplicably, Ragnor burst into laughter shaking his head and standing up from his chair.

"Humble as well," Ragnor said, still laughing as he walked by and patted Alec on the shoulder. "You really have outdone yourself this time Bane."

Alec glanced up at Magnus, twisting his body to get a better look of his boyfriend. Magnus meanwhile was giving Ragnor the middle finger salute as Ragnor sauntered off into the kitchen, still chuckling to himself.

"I'm too tired to even be confused." Alec confessed when Magnus looked back down at him.

Magnus snorted, twirling Alec's dark hair before leaning down and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"What do you say we go to bed then? I know it's not even ten yet but you sound exhausted and you do have to get up early in the morning."

"That's not weird to you?" Alec asked, suddenly self-conscious again.

"Going to bed early? Not at all darling, I like to sleep any time day or night, I'm actually quite good at it," Magnus replied, adding a wink at the end.

"No. I meant the morning thing. That I have to get up early for school. High school to be exact."

"Alexander is this your polite way of calling me old?"

Alec shook his head, looking down sheepishly.

"I just meant, is it weird that I'm still in high school? Does it bother you at all that we have to sneak around like this?"

After he was done speaking, Alec looked back up to Magnus, his blue eyes looking as open and vulnerable as Magnus had ever seen them.

"Alec, anytime I get to spend with you is enough for me. I went to school too, I understand."

They stared at each other a little while, the silence between them not at all awkward.

"So let's say we go to bed?" Magnus asked, breaking the silence and twining their fingers together.

Alec smiled, leaning up to kiss Magnus.

"Okay."

Magnus mirrored Alec's smile as they got up off the couch, leading Alec to his bedroom. Neither noticing a rather shell shocked Ragnor watching them from the kitchen doorway.

/ / /

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered, while lying on his stomach with his face pressed into a pillow.

Magnus, who had been stretched across the bed, using Alec's back as a temporary pillow lifted his self, propping himself up on is elbows, careful not to elbow Alec as he did so.

"Sorry for what?"

Alec turned over onto his back, locking eyes with Magnus.

"For going to sleep already, I shouldn't have even come if I was just going to-"

Magnus silenced Alec with a quick kiss.

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm happy you're here, regardless of what we do. You're my boyfriend, not my fuck buddy, spending time, no matter how little time it is, is more than enough for me."

Alec blinked; he really hadn't expected such a passionate reply.

"Sorry for saying sorry then?" Alec replied. He was too tired to eloquently apologize for his earlier apology.

Magnus chuckled in response, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend once more.

"It's fine but we are going to have to talk about your incessant need to apologize sometime soon."

Alec opened his mouth to protest only to have Magnus' mouth on his, effectively silencing him again.

"Not a word. Now sleep or you will have something to be sorry about." Magnus teased with a wink.

Alec drearily complied, curling into Magnus.

"Maybe in the morning, if we wake up early enough we can do something?" Alec asked as he closed his eyes, draping an arm across Magnus' chest.

Magnus snickered, peering open one eye to look at his peaceful looking Alec.

"Whatever you want darling," Magnus whispered closing both of his eyes and joining his boyfriend in sleep.

/ / /

"Correct me if I'm wrong, it may just be my old age getting to me, but I'm getting the strangest sense of déjà vu right now. I wonder why that could be. Is this scene eerily similar to you as well Alexander?"

Alec's eyes widened and he nearly fell back down onto Magnus' mattress. He was currently in the process of quietly putting his pants on in an attempt to leave and not wake Magnus. Magnus' voice had spooked him and nearly caused him to fall over.

"I was trying not to wake you," Alec explained, steadying himself as he buttoned his jeans. "You looked really peaceful."

"Did I?" Magnus asked his eyes still heavy with sleep.

Despite his obvious tiredness, Magnus leaned up from where he was and planted a kiss on Alec's lips. The kiss deepened as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling Alec down onto the mattress.

"You know I actually kind of like how you look when you first wake up," Alec confessed, hovering over Magnus.

"Oh really?" Magnus asked, leaning up and capturing Alec's bottom lip between his own.

"What about how I look when I wake up do you like so much?" Magnus asked, flipping Alec so he was now on top of him.

Alec leaned up and gently traced his fingers across Magnus's face, Magnus's eyes following his every movement.

"Everything," Alec whispered.

Magnus kissed his boyfriend again, more than pleased with his answer.

"We'll discuss the deliberate vagueness of your response later, along with that incessant need to apologize. For now," Magnus swatted at Alec's thigh, "we get breakfast."

"I have to be at school by eight," Alec said, lifting himself up as Magnus began to get dressed.

"I promise I won't do anything to keep you from getting back to school on time," Magnus replied, pulling Alec closer to him by his belt loops. "As much as I would like to do much more, I _can _resist my more primitive urges at times."

"So, what'll it be?" Magnus asked as he pulled away, "I'm thinking eggs, bacon, and toast. A bit stereotypical but still so delicious and I can't lie I'm a great cook."

Alec hummed, allowing Magnus to pull him towards the door.

"Are you sure about that? Because I remember coming over here and finding a pan of lasagna burned until it was no longer lasagna."

Magnus turned back with his hand still on the doorknob to look at his boyfriend, a teasing look on his face.

"Are you saying you could do any better?"

Alec shook his head, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. When he pulled back he let a miniscule amount of space between their faces.

"I am saying that there are things I'd rather do with you than eat breakfast. Things such as this," Alec said as he ground his hips against Magnus.

"Well who am I to argue with that logic?" Magnus gasped and pulled Alec against him so their still bare chests were touching, kissing him once again.

/ / /

"Is this education stuff truly necessary?" Magnus whined, unhappily watching his boyfriend getting dressed.

He was considering making a rule that clothes would only be taken off while they were in his bedroom, and _never_ put on.

"I don't really have a choice Magnus," Alec replied as he slipped on his freshly dried shirt. "I sort of live at the school I attend so not being in class is sort of suspicious."

Magnus sighed, getting up and walking towards Alec. "I know, I've just already grown so attached to waking up beside you, it makes your leaving quite difficult for me."

Magnus looped his arms around Alec's waist as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck.

"I know," Alec whispered as he leaned into Magnus. "It's just as difficult for me to leave."

"So when do you think I'll be seeing you again?" Magnus whispered, pressing his nose into the crown of Alec's messy hair.

Alec looked up at Magnus; his eyes had a worried look to them.

"I'm not really sure. We have extra practices this week because of the tournament and I'll have to talk to Jace and see what days he can help me sneak out."

Magnus nodded the answer not as exact as he wanted it to be, but it was still an answer. Still a reassurance Alec wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see Alec. Sometimes it was hard to know with him, sure he wore his heart on his sleeve but the boy was so shutdown at times it was hard to guess what he felt.

"I promise to text next time before I come," Alec said, running a hand across Magnus' cheek. "That way you won't think that it's Ragnor again or something."

Alec smiled as he said this, making Magnus' heart beat even faster. The boy had the strangest effect on him in so many different ways.

"I'd like that though to be honest your surprising me was kind of nice too."

Alec's smile grew even wider.

"I'll try and mix it up then."

Magnus chuckled, bringing Alec closer to him for another hug and kiss before letting him go.

"I guess I should walk you to the door, you know it would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Alec laughed. "I guess so."

The walk from Magnus' room to his front door was, of course, a short one. Too short for both of their tastes because each step towards the door was a step closer to being away from the other and they both hated that thought.

"Once again, is this education stuff actually necessary?"

Alec smiled, a bit sadly and leaned his forehead against Magnus'.

"I wish it wasn't. If it helps I'd much rather be spending my week with you."

"It does a little bit." Magnus admitted.

Alec bit his lip, leaning up and kissing Magnus before putting his hand on the doorknob, about to have to leave and rush to the subway.

"Wait," Magnus said, as Alec opened the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Alec froze in the middle of the doorway.

"Um, this . . . this is for you." Magnus grabbed a metal object from the table beside the door.

"So you can let yourself in anytime. Ragnor loses them all the time only to find them after he gets another made, so we have plenty of these just lying around," Magnus explained placing the object in Alec's palm.

"A key?" Alec asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Err, yeah I know this may seem too forward but with your schedule and never knowing when you're coming it just"

Alec interrupted Magnus with a long open-mouthed kiss.

"I don't know what to say Magnus. But thank you," Alec whispered, clutching the key to his chest.

Magnus just smiled, watching as his boyfriend disappeared down the steps from his apartment.

Only when Alec was completely out of sight did Magnus shut the door. He turned back towards the living room, a giddy feeling in his chest.

"You gave him a key, Magnus? Already?"

Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes and preparing himself for another lecture from Ragnor.

"Two lectures in less than two weeks? Ragnor I'm really starting to think you may be in love with me." Magnus teased as he plopped down on the couch.

Ragnor didn't find this very amusing.

"I was teasing Ragnor," Magnus said, looking up at his annoyed friend.

"I know, but don't you think you're moving a bit fast?"

"I gave him a key, not a ring."

"Yes but after seeing him just a few weeks."

"Ragnor, I can get it back at any time. It is not a big deal, it's a logical decision I made about my own house, because of the hours he comes over. I hate that damn buzzer anyway, not a pretty sound in the least."

Ragnor shook his head. "I'm trying to be a good friend here."

"So there's no validity to the 'you're madly in love with me' theory?" Magnus questioned, trying to bring this conversation back into joking territory.

"Hardy har har Magnus, I just don't want another Camille situation."

Magnus glared, no longer finding this conversation funny.

"You've met Alec," Magnus replied, sounding tired. "Do you really think Alec is anything like her at all?"

"No, no I don't. I actually like the kid, he seems nice. But a nice guy can break your heart too; hell I've been left heartbroken by some nice girls. I don't want that to happen."

Magnus sighed. As great as it was to have someone who cared so much about him, as there were very little people Magnus knew who did care so much for him, this was not a conversation he wanted to have. He was in the beginning of a great relationship. Why would he want to talk about its possible ending?

Running a hand over his face, Magnus stood up from his position on the couch and walked towards his room.

"While I appreciate the concern I think it's unnecessary. So if you'll excuse me, I need to get some beauty sleep, I barely got any at all last night."

And with a wink and victorious smile, Magnus left Ragnor in the living room all alone. Shaking his head with some exasperation, Ragnor made a decision. He grabbed his coat and cell phone and headed towards the front door.

He was going to Alicante High School.

/ / /


	15. Chapter 15

Alec felt like collapsing right in the middle of the soccer field. His bones felt as if they were noodles and he was positive he would have to scrub so hard there'd be a new layer of skin to get all of the mud off his calves. On top of that he was the one that had to pick up all of the equipment after practice was over. His 'soccer star' status, as Coach Wayland constantly reminded him, made other team members look to him as a leader and with leadership came responsibilities.

He was starting to wonder why he ever took that scholarship offer anyways. His parents had enough money to practically buy a university.

Oh yeah, Alec quickly remembered, he had the incessant need to be loved and accepted by his parents. It was as if his exceptional grades and athletic skills would gloss over the fact that he was gay and would never give them grandchildren.

It wasn't even like his parents were dying to have children. Hell, they weren't exceptionally good parents in the first place. Sure, they weren't bad parents in the least but it had been clear to Alec since he was about eight years old that business came first and family second (something Alec could never understand. His family came before everything). Business was exactly why Alec felt so sad about never becoming a father (he didn't really have a desire to have children as Jace, Izzy, and Max were enough for him). Since Alec could remember his parents, mostly his father, had instilled it in him that as the eldest, Alec would inherit the largest percentage and most responsibilities of the family business.

And one day, Robert had explained, Alec would be able to pass it on to his own children. And even at twelve years of age, Alec knew that would never happen.

Alec collapsed down onto a bench, feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. He dropped down the bag of cones and soccer balls at his feet, closing his eyes and titling his head backwards just trying to recompose himself.

"Feeling alright there Wonder Boy?"

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head in the direction the voice had come from.

"Ragnor?" Alec asked, sounding slightly disoriented. It was as if he had just awoken from a long nap.

Snickering to himself, Ragnor appeared from behind the bleachers and took a seat on the bench beside Alec.

"Need to work on those keen senses of yours Wonder Boy," Ragnor teased, elbowing Alec playfully.

Alec had the urge to tell him the Wonder Boy jokes were not, nor were they ever, funny but the last thing he wanted to do but was get into a disagreement with one of Magnus' closest friends.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked confused. He was also feeling slightly worried about his school's security because if it was this easy to sneak on and off campus grounds then there could be serious trouble one day.

"Is this a rhetorical question? I'm pretty sure it's fairly obvious why I'm here."

His response was so similar to something Jace would say that Alec has the fight the urge to reprimand him.

"No, it's not rhetorical." Alec replied after taking a deep breath.

"I'm here to see you of course."

Alec couldn't fight the roll of his eyes.

"I knew that. Why are you here to see me?"

"I want to talk, about Magnus."

Alec could have guessed that as well, but he decided not to say anything.

"What about him?" Alec asked, feeling defensive and worried at the same time.

A million thoughts were running through Alec's mind. Was Magnus already growing tired of him? Had he thought about their conversation last night and come to the conclusion that dating a high school kid just wasn't worth it? Was Magnus the kind of guy that would send his roommate to be the bearer of bad news?

Sure that would seem complete unlike the man he was quickly falling for, but Magnus didn't seem like the type for confrontation either.

"How serious are you about this . . . well whatever the hell it is going on between you two?"

"He's my boyfriend," Alec said defensively. "And why are you asking me that?"

Ragnor looked slightly taken aback by Alec's anger, but he quickly recovered.

"He gave you a key," Ragnor said, as if that explained everything.

Alec blinked.

"Yeah, it was just to make things easier." His voice had softened quite a bit when he answered. Did the key mean more than he thought it did? After all Ragnor did go out of his way to meet with him.

"Is that why you're here? Because Magnus gave me a key?" Alec asked, when Ragnor didn't say anything.

"Something like that," Ragnor responded.

"You don't think I'm serious about Magnus." Alec whispered, something finally clicking in his brain.

"Well are you?" Ragnor challenged. His seeming disbelief only irritated Alec slightly. He was concerned with the fact that Magnus may be wondering this exact same thing.

"Did he send you to ask that?" Alec asked, not bothering to answer Ragnor's question.

Ragnor shook his head, looking mildly annoyed.

"Magnus has no idea that I'm even here. Probably doesn't even notice I'm gone actually, which is actually a bit insulting as I've been gone since this morning."

"You've been here since _this morning_?"

"No don't be ridiculous Wonder Boy; I've been in Manhattan since this morning. I only got here about twenty minutes ago . . . there may have been some problems with my directions."

Alec snorted.

"Magnus said you're awful with directions," Alec said absently.

"Still haven't answered my question Wonder Boy."

"I'm serious about Magnus. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ragnor sighed.

"Look you seem like a nice kid, hell you make Magnus happy and I know it doesn't seem like it but he hasn't always been so happy."

Alec raised an eyebrow in question. He couldn't even picture Magnus as anything but the happy go lucky guy he met at the party.

"What does that have to do with me?" Alec asked, feeling slightly defensive again.

"Because Magnus has a heart, a damn big one at that, and I won't watch some high school kid shatter it."

"I don't plan on doing that to him," Alec whispered. Honestly he kept expecting Magnus to eventually break _his_ heart sooner or later.

Ragnor sighed, running a hand through his hair and it was clear Alec's answer had done nothing to soothe his nerves.

"I know you don't plan on it Alec," Ragnor said sincerely and Alec was relieved that he actually used his name instead of Wonder Boy. "No one does and you seem way too nice but . . . how many people know?"

"Know what?" Alec questioned immediately, though he knew what Ragnor meant.

"About you, about Magnus, about you _and_ Magnus."

Alec looked ashamed, diverting his gaze to his mud splattered cleats.

"Just my siblings, an ex-boyfriend, and . . . an old friend," Alec replied sadly.

"So none of them know?" Ragnor asked, jerking his head in the direction of the locker rooms where a few guys on the team were walking and laughing around, headed back to their dorms.

Alec shook his head, watching the guys he called teammates and considered friends walk away.

"None of them know."

"And will they ever? Or are you honestly considering only sneaking out to see Magnus on weekends and once or twice a week for an entire school year?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Alec confessed. Here he was thinking telling his brother was a huge feat in their relationship, he hadn't thought of coming out to ever more people, at least not yet.

"Look, I'm not saying to throw your own pride parade or anything like that and I get that this stuff is hard."

No you don't get it, Alec thought. How on Earth could Ragnor get what it was like to be afraid of his own parents despising him for something he couldn't help?

"I'm just saying," Ragnor continued, "That you shouldn't keep Magnus hidden away forever. He deserves more than that and if you're as serious about him as you say you are then you'll do the right thing."

There was a long silence and Ragnor stood up, likely wanting to leave Alec alone with his thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Ragnor sighed, " that if there comes a point that it feels like you're stuck between being Magnus' bf and mommy and daddy's golden straight boy, don't make the decision that'll screw my best friend over. End it before it gets to that if you think it will."

With those words and a small wave goodbye, Ragnor walked away. Of course, as fate would have it, Alec didn't get the chance to be fully alone to mull over Ragnor's words.

"Dude, who the hell was that," Jace asked as he walked over to Alec.

Alec groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Seriously the security at this school is downright awful."

Jace snickered and put an arm around his brother.

"Yes, I've been using that to my advantage for three years now. So seriously who in the hell was that?"

"He's Magnus's roommate," Alec answered not bothering to hide the dread he was feeling.

Jace furrowed his brow, "Is he um…"

Alec sighed. "No he's not gay."

"I meant to ask if he was a serial killer. Dude had serious crazy eyes."

"Not funny Jace. I'm really not in the mood."

"Did he do something?" Jace asked, sounding genuinely worried.

Sometimes it made Alec's head spin to see just how quickly Jace could go from joking and playful to angry and protective.

"No, he's not the one who did something. It's all on me."

"Did something happen with Magnus?"

"No things with Magnus are great . . . for now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Alec looked up at Jace, their eyes meeting and Alec could see how concerned his brother truly was for him. "How do you think mom and dad would react?"

"To you having late night conversations with a dude with crazy eyes? Not sure, but probably not well."

"Jace," Alec warned.

Jace's lip twitched and Alec knew he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"To me being . . . what I am."

"You mean being gay?" Jace said, with no qualms about the word at all.

Alec flinched. "Yes, how do you think they'd react to me being gay?"

"Honestly Alec," Jace sounded a bit sad. "I don't know."

Alec gnawed on his bottom lip. "I don't know either."

While that was the answer Alec had expected, it wasn't the answer he wanted. He'd wanted reassurance, even if it may be false, that his parents wouldn't care that he was gay. That they wouldn't treat him differently. He wanted to hear it from someone else because it was something he could never tell himself. Alec always knew his parents wouldn't be the most supportive, no matter how much they loved him. At best, they'd simply be okay with it, he knew.

"I wish you'd lied," Alec confessed.

Jace gave him a hard look, but there was still a sympathetic glint in his golden eyes.

"No you don't. You wanted the truth. You were just hoping you were wrong about mom and dad. If you wanted to be lied to you'd go to Izzy."

"I don't want to do. I can't keep Magnus hidden away forever but I can't . . . I don't want to mom and dad to hate me."

"They could never hate you Alec," Jace replied quickly.

"I really like him," Alec whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed by the confession.

Was it normal to fall so quickly for someone? It had to be because as of right now Magnus was all Alec could think of. It was beginning to become problematic.

"Then he'll be worth it," Jace said with conviction. Alec cocked an eyebrow. He had definitely expected at least a little teasing.

"Trust me Alec, when you fall for someone hard enough they'll be worth almost anything."

Alec blinked.

"Clary?" Alec asked.

Jace nodded, looking a bit pained as he did.

"Is everything okay with you two?"

Jace just shrugged, as if he didn't really care. Alec knew better, the way Jace knew better with him.

"Jace," Alec began but Jace quickly interrupted.

"I really like her Alec, but her mom . . . she sort of despises me, told Clary I'm just like her father or something."

Jace explained when Alec raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead. He died before Clary was born but apparently he was a real ass and . . . I guess she sees that in me too."

"You're not an ass Jace."

Jace didn't look convinced.

"You're not, you just want to look like you are for whatever demented reasons you have."

Jace actually looked surprised but he made no attempt to rebut Alec's accusation, so Alec continued.

"You do stupid stuff to purposefully get negative attention like getting kicked off the team or failing classes when you're probably smarter than half the professors. I don't know why you do it, though I wish I did but I know it's not the real you . . . and I bet Clary does too."

Jace's lip twitched.

"Yeah. She said something similar, but she punched me when she said it."

Alec snorted.

"She's definitely a keeper."

Jace's smile broadened, lighting up his whole face. It was the same type of smile Magnus had. Though if you asked Alec, Magnus' smile was just a smidgen brighter, and it made his face have an ethereal glow.

"Look," Alec felt ashamed to confess this but he had to help his brother. "I think I know her mom."

Jace looked confused.

"I uh, might have met her one night through Magnus. She's an artist right?"

Jace nodded.

"Well then I have and she's close with Magnus. They've done business together. I think . . . maybe if I talked to him he could . . . try to talk to her."

"Alexander Lightwood, look at you becoming the manipulative son of a bitch I always knew you could be. What are you gonna do in exchange for his help? A blowjob? Be his sex slave for a week?"

And just like that, Jace was back to normal again. With a groan Alec shoved his brother off the bench. They continued to joke around, pushing and shoving at each other and just being brothers.

"You're welcome, Jace!" Alec teased in a low voice, as Jace took off when they heard the sound of someone approaching.

"Lightwood?" And for the third time that night Alec had an unexpected visitor, while all he really wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. Though admittedly, talking to Jace had helped him.

"Coach?" Alec asked, standing up and grabbing the bag of soccer equipment as he did so.

Alec had thought Coach Wayland would have been inside by now as he was always was one of the first to leave after practice leaving it to the players (this year, Alec) to pick everything up.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked before he could stop himself. Coach looked slightly surprised.

"Well I am the soccer coach Alec, and this is the soccer field." Coach Wayland replied with a laugh.

Alec blushed.

"That's not what I meant. I was just confused; you usually go home right after practice. I've never seen you stay after unless you're taking the team out to eat or something."

Coach shook his head, but was still laughing.

"It's alright, but you're actually just the person I wanted to see."

Still chuckling Coach Wayland put an arm around Alec and began to guide him towards the school. There were very few words exchanged as they made their way to Coach's office. Well, there was conversation but it was mostly one sided, Coach really liked to talk and Alec was used to this after having him as a coach four years, that and before that Coach Wayland and his father were close friends, best friends even. If such a thing were possible, sometimes it was hard to imagine either of his parents having true friends they were so distant and robotic most of the time.

Coach signaled for Alec to shut the door as he took his seat at the desk, and then gestured for Alec to take a seat as well. Alec complied, feeling uncomfortable.

"How's Herondale doing?" He asked, drumming his nails across his messy desk. Why it was in such disarray was a mystery to Alec. Unlike most of the coaches at the school, Coach Wayland's only job was to coach soccer.

It figured, Alec thought, despite how Jace acted people would always have a soft spot for him. Alec would know better than anyone, Jace was his best friend after all.

"He's . . . fine I guess."

Coach nodded. Jace used to be his favorite, everyone was sure that he'd be the one to get the scholarship and all of the fame and Alec might have as well, but the difference was with Alec it was a possibility with Jace it was a cold hard fact. Of course, that all changed when Jace's mouth got him kicked off the team Robert understood, Maryse however was still pissed at Coach to this very day. Of course, Maryse had never liked Coach much, so that may have had something to do with it.

"Is that why you wanted to talk? To ask about Jace?"

Coach snorted, as if that was preposterous. It wasn't to Alec, he'd dealt with random girls coming up and talking to him for just that reason.

"No Alec, that's not why I wanted to talk to you," he replied. He must have noticed the look of offense on Alec's face.

To be completely honest, Alec admired the man. Coach was a really good guy, a mentor of sorts to Alec, but sometimes he was so damn clueless it frustrated him. This was one of the few instances where he wasn't completely oblivious, so Alec felt a lot less annoyed.

"I'm actually a bit concerned about you Alec."

That, Alec was not expecting.

"M-Me Coach? Why?"

"Relax Alec, you haven't done anything wrong," Coach Wayland said, signaling for Alec to calm down.

"I'm just concerned about you. You've seemed . . . distant lately. You're my best friend's son and my best player. I notice these things."

Alec briefly wondered why the hell everyone was starting to notice these things just now. He'd always been distant.

"I don't really know what you mean, sir," Alec replied, unable to hide the exasperation from his voice.

Coach stared at him a while, as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not and Alec did his best not to squirm under the hard gaze. He had never been a good liar but he was sure as hell trying his best not to give anything away. If Coach ever found out what Alec was so "distant lately" then Robert would be the first one to get a call. Alec couldn't have that.

Eventually, a small smile appeared of Coach Wayland's face and Alec was immediately comforted. It was odd, because as Alec's second father figure (as his coach and his father's best friend) Alec felt the slightly twinge of guilt lying to the man. It had to be done, he knew, but the guilt was still there. He'd always been easily guilted, even when the other person wasn't trying to make him feel guilty.

"I'm just making sure you're okay kid," Coach said leaning across the desk and patting Alec on the shoulder.

"I don't want there to be too much pressure on you, alright?"

Alec nodded, unable to speak because of all the overwhelming emotions he was feeling. There was guilt over Magnus, his family, his coach, hell at times he was even lying to himself. With a nod, and a small goodbye Alec left the office, a deep pain in his chest.

/ / /

**Sorry this took so long, but here's a preview from a future chapter to try and make up for the wait.**

Alec lifted himself up, the muscles in his arms tensing as he looked down at Magnus. His lips were swollen and his eyes glazed over and Alec thought he probably looked about the same. Magnus lifted a hand and placed it on Alec's cheek. Alec closed his eyes at the sensation of Magnus' cool, soft hands on his heated face.

"Is everything alright darling?" Magnus asked, concern in his gaze.

Alec opened his eyes, staring down at his boyfriend- the man he was quickly falling in love with and shook his head. The guilt he'd been feeling for so long quadrupled.

"No, it's not."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Tessa will be here around ten or so tonight. So do your best to not hit on the woman. She has a fiancé," Magnus joked.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. He'd met Tessa once or twice and never hit on her at all. She was far too serious and bookish for him.

"So how long is Miss Gray going to be here? And is she going to be kicked out when Wonder Boy decides to stop by?"

Magnus glared.

"Stop calling him that and no the honor of being kicked out is specifically reserved for mouthy roommates. Besides, Alexander is not my life and I am going to inform him that I will be having company these next few days."

"So no Wonder- I mean no Alexander for the rest of the week? How will you survive? I mean not seeing him the rest of the week and not seeing him on the weekend. It might kill you both."

Magnus smirked. "That's not at all what I said. I just said I'd inform him of my other company. I actually would love if he came over; I think he and Tessa would get along quite well. He loves to read."

Ragnor snorted and rolled his eyes. "And there is her thing for black hair and blue eyes."

Magnus smiled. "A preference we both share."

Ragnor couldn't help but laugh at that. "So is the fiancé joining her as well? Maybe you can take your eerily similar looking boy toys out on a double date."

"Alexander is not my boy toy he is my boyfriend, stop testing my patience. Besides, Alec is much . . . prettier than Will, much more innocent and sweet as well."

"You didn't answer my question though, is William joining Tessa? I have to be informed ahead of time; prepare myself for the torture of hearing him speak."

"No, Will is not with her. He's actually visiting his friend James this weekend and what do you have against William?"

"I have nothing against the man; he's just constantly insulting me, saying I look like a duck. It's ridiculous."

Magnus shook his head, absently checking his phone and frowning when he didn't have any new messages. He'd texted Alec a few hours ago and had yet to hear anything back.

"That's just William, he doesn't mean anything by it," Magnus said, not noticing the change in Ragnor's facial expression.

When Ragnor didn't respond (and he always responded), Magnus looked up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You look upset," Ragnor replied simply.

"I'm not, Alec hasn't texted me today. It's just odd, but I'm not upset by it."

Ragnor gave him a disbelieving look, but Magnus was being completely honest. He was a little hurt, and mildly bothered by it sure, but not upset. He knew Alec probably had good reason for texting him, like forgetting to charge his phone or something.

"I'm not," Magnus insisted with a sigh. "I honestly didn't even think about it until just now with getting things ready for Tessa's visit. I'm positive he has a reason for not texting, like soccer or his ridiculous siblings."

Ragnor nodded. "Alright, whatever you say Magnus."

Though he knew Ragnor wasn't fully convinced Magnus gladly let the topic go. He wasn't privy to discussing emotions out loud; it made him feel too vulnerable. Except with Alec of course, the boy exuded too much innocence and kindness for Magnus to ever feel threatened. It's what made being around Alec so intoxicating, that unguarded feeling Magnus had around him, like he could say anything in the world and Alec wouldn't judge or leave him. It was exhilarating.

It was nearly an hour later, around nine that night, when Magnus finally received a text from Alec.

**Alec: Sorry I haven't texted all day. I forgot to charge my phone.**

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Not that he had been worried or anything, no not at all.

**Magnus: it's ok sweets. Tho there's something ive been needing 2 tell u**

**Alec: Alright. Is everything okay?**

Magnus found Alec's constant concern for him and their relationship quite endearing. He also found it sweet that the boy actually spelled out everything in his texts.

**Magnus: everythings gr8 ;) I just wanted to tell you I'll be having a friend over this week**

It was a few minutes before Alec texted back.

**Alec: Okay. So I guess I'll just see you sometime next week. If Jace can sneak me out.**

Magnus could feel the boy's hurt through his text and was quick to fix it.

**Magnus: Not what I meant at all darling I was actually wanting you to meet her. The bf meeting the bff is an important step they say**

Alec texted back a lot quicker this time.

**Alec: Really?**

Magnus smiled as he texted back.

**Magnus: Rly**

**Alec: I'll have to talk to my brother**

**Magnus: I hope to see you soon**

**Alec: Me too.**

Before Magnus could say anything back he received another text.

**Alec: I miss you **

**Magnus: I miss you too babe**

**Alec: good**

**Magnus: did u thnk I didn't? If so we're going 2 hav a serious tlk nxt time I c u**

**Alec: I didn't mean it like that**

**Magnus: I was teasing baby. I know what you meant**

**Alec: okay**

**Magnus: Is everything alright?**

It was a few minutes before Alec texted again and Magnus felt a ping of worry again.

**Alec: Yeah everything's fine**

Magnus didn't believe him, but he chose not to pursue it. If there was something wrong he'd prefer not to deal with it over text message.

**Magnus: alright then but you know if anything is wrong you can talk to me though right?**

**Alec: I know I have to go. Team meeting. **

**Magnus: you can't text during those?**

**Alec: No phones allowed sorry. I'll text you tomorrow. Good night Magnus**

**Magnus: Good night Alec**

Magnus couldn't help but feel a little sad after that, the relief he was feeling earlier quickly dissipated into even more anxiety. Why was Alec acting so strange? Not one to be alone with his thoughts, Magnus was extremely happy when he heard the buzzing and knew Tessa had arrived.

He wasted no time in buzzing her up and thrust his door open, eagerly anticipating her arrival. Ragnor was watching him with thinly veiled amusement.

"Hope Wonder Boy doesn't know how excited you are about seeing someone else. He may get jealous."

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "I think when he found out said someone else didn't have a dick he would be just fine."

"Hmm, wonder how he feels about you living with such an attractive man such as myself."

Magnus laughed harder at that. "I don't think Alec is the least bit worried about that. Though he did seem a little bit intimidated by Woolsey, it was sort of cute."

"He's intimidated by Woolsey and not me? I'm insulted."

"He was _not_ intimidated. He was just a smidgen jealous, and I found it endearing."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "The way you talk about him you'd think he was an angel or something."

"Haven't ruled it out," Magnus quickly retorted before turning his attention to the stairway as he heard footsteps nearing.

Magnus wasted no time in taking Tessa's bags from her and engulfing her in a huge hug as she reached the doorway.

"Tessa!" He exclaimed as she laughed into his shoulder. While she was quite taller than most girls, Magnus just happened to tower over everyone. Except for Alec that is, he was only an inch taller than his boyfriend, which he quite liked.

"It's good to see you too Magnus," Tessa said with a smile as he let her go.

"Well hurry up and come on in. Why are you so wet? Was it raining?" Magnus complained as he led her towards the living room.

She laughed, running a hand through her wet hair. "It just started; I only got a little bit of it."

"I'm still upset you didn't let me pick you up at the airport."

Tessa turned to him with a kind smile.

"You know how I like to do these things alone."

It was the truth. Tessa Gray was one of the most independent people Magnus knew. She was also quite the romantic and enjoyed rainy days such as this one. New York being her childhood home probably only added to the fact.

Magnus returned the smile. "I know, still makes me feel like a bit of an ungracious host though."

Tessa chuckled. "I think anything is gracious compared to the first time we met."

Magnus shrugged, "I was having an off week."

Ragnor snorted and Tessa turned her attention to him. "You've dealt with Magnus' off weeks as well?"

"More like an off couple years even set the guy up with his new boyfriend and he's still an ingrate."

"You showed me a newspaper article; don't go getting a job at eHarmony just yet."

Ragnor threw up a hand in accusation. "See what I mean?"

Tessa laughed and shook her head.

"I'm glad to see some things haven't changed."

"Well I'm hoping to hear some things have. Is your boyfriend still insane?" Ragnor asked, sounding exasperated by just talking about Will.

"He's my fiancé and yes, he's still as crazy as ever. He's even refused to go to the park with me because of the ducks." Tessa's smile widened as she talked about Will and Magnus felt his heart warm at the sight.

"Only William," Magnus said, tossing his head back with a laugh.

"Well, he is one of a kind but speaking of, who is this new boyfriend?" Tessa asked no amount of teasing in her voice. She genuinely wanted to know because Magnus' happiness was as important to her as her own. He was her first friend when she came to London, scared and alone after the death of her Aunt and he helped her out in more ways than even he knew.

She watched as Magnus' whole demeanor changed. Sure she'd always seen Magnus as happy go lucky, even a bit strange, but she knew there was a sadder side to him. A withdrawn look in his eyes when he wasn't aware people were watching him. There was no trace of sad Magnus when he spoke of this Alec.

"So I take it this thing with the footballer went well?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I thought you were once a New Yorker Tessa, it's soccer here."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "And you were once a Londoner. How time changes things, including your cynical nature. I've never seen you smile like that about anyone."

Magnus shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"I've never been this happy about anyone before."

At that, Tessa knew Magnus was well beyond smitten and if she didn't know any better, Tessa might have thought Magnus Bane was in love.

/

**Ehh, not my favorite chapter as it was more of a filler and Magnus is still hard for me to write. This will be a primarly Malec fanfic (they'll both be in the next chapter) but I want them to have friends/lives outside of each other because I think that's important. Hope it was okay though and I'll try to be faster about my updates. **


	17. Chapter 17

Alec set his cellphone down on his bedside table, feeling a heaviness in his chest. He had lied to Magnus earlier. Phones were allowed at team meetings. Alec just didn't know how to talk to Magnus at the time. Ragnor's words from the other night remained in his mind and were slowly taking over everything. Magnus had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him, he made him feel happy and desirable and not at all like an abomination.

Alec would never want to hurt someone who made him feel all of those things and on top of that was one of the most beautiful people Alec had ever met. No, he was the most beautiful person Alec had ever met. Alec thought of telling him that one day but figured it would be too embarrassing to do so.

So after the meeting, Alec checked his phone one last night, hoping for a text from Magnus for some stupid reason. Finding nothing he fell asleep with that awful feeling in his chest. Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night.

/ / / /

Alec spent most of the day in a daze, not paying attention at all to what was going on around him. This was completely unusual for Alec as he was a straight-A student who equal parts studious and intelligent. A sharp elbow to the ribs from Jordan Kyle during English class was what finally snapped him out of it.

He glared at his friend and teammate.

"You alright man?"

Alec nodded, rubbing his side and still glaring.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jordan shrugged, which Alec found irritating. He was the one who brought it up, why wouldn't he know the answer to that question.

"Maia said you were out of it today in Chemistry and you haven't heard a word I've said at all. You haven't been going to dinner with Coach and the rest of us. I was just asking."

Alec blinked. He wasn't even sure why he suddenly felt a wave of guilt again as he knew he was about to lie to Jordan. The two weren't particularly close, but they got along well enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stressed."

Jordan snickered.

"What could you possibly be stressed about? You have everything going for you right now."

Alec offered a half smile and shook his head. And maybe that was it, he thought. Maybe he had so much: soccer, friends, family- these things he had his whole life and this one thing that he couldn't change even if he wanted to (he didn't) could rip it all away. And no one seemed to understand how absolutely terrified and alone that made him feel.

/ / / /

Alec's eyes searched across the hallway, looking for a specific person. Catching golden locks and hearing a rather obnoxious laugh, Alec effortlessly found his target (Jace stood out easily among his peers).

"Jace!" Alec yelled, needing to be heard among the loud chatter of the hallway.

Jace turned around at the sound of his name, only a little surprised to see it was Alec who had called him.

"What's up?" Jace asked, as they neared one another.

Alec jerked Jace by the elbow and pulled him into a nearly empty corner of the hall.

"I need you to sneak me out tonight," Alec said in a hushed tone.

Jace pulled back, a sneer on his face.

"Sneaking out to see Magnus again? So soon? Alec don't you know you're supposed at least try to play hard to get. Make him miss you."

Alec narrowed his eyes, not amused by his brother's antics.

Jace raised his hands, "Fine, fine can do. Though I may need some help from Isabelle. There are going to be random room checks tonight."

Alec's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his already mussed up hair.

"Never mind then, I guess I could try tomorrow."

"No you couldn't," Jace interrupted. "You have a long practice and then you guys leave for the tournament."

Alec looked positively crestfallen.

"Which is why you're sneaking out tonight," Jace informed him.

At Jace's words, Alec looked up with confusion.

"Jace, how can you possibly help with this? These checks are random, hence the name random room checks."

"Oh Alec, you truly are too naïve at times. Let me do all the work and you just talk to Maggie Bean about my problem and we'll call it even."

"Don't call him Maggie Bean," Alec hissed, but Jace simply ignored him and walked off.

Alec shook his head and walked to his next class, an uncontrollable smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

/ / / /

Alec felt the key in the palm of his hand, twirling it between his fingers, still not quite sure how to feel about possessing a key to his new boyfriend's place. His conversation with Ragnor had made having this object all sorts of confusing. Though to be fair to Ragnor, the man did have a point and he was just looking out for his friend. He had no doubt Isabelle or Jace would do the same for him.

Tossing all doubts aside, Alec tentatively unlocked the door to Magnus' building and headed up the rickety staircase to his boyfriend's loft. He had texted ahead of time to ask Magnus if it was alright if he came over. Magnus had responded with an enthusiastic "of course", which both surprised Alec and yet didn't surprise him at all. Since they had met Magnus had made it clear he wanted to be around Alec as much as possible but the why was what continued to baffle Alec. He wasn't very interesting; especially in comparison the worldly man he was dating.

"Alexander darling," was his greeting as Alec reached his boyfriend's doorway. It was of course already opened and waiting for him. Moments like this warmed Alec's heart in ways he could never explain. It was a tiny gesture that said so much. It said Magnus was as excited and impatient to see Alec as Alec was to see him.

"Hey," Alec said his voice cracking. He wasn't sure why, it hadn't even been two whole days in between them seeing each other.

Magnus greeted him with a sweet kiss, tilting his chin up and forcing their eyes to meet.

"Are you alright? You look tired."

Alec thought about confessing everything right there. He wanted to dump the weight off of his shoulders into Magnus' very capable hands. However upon further inspection of their surroundings, Alec saw they were not alone and this was not the time for that.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Long meeting?" Magnus asked.

"What? Oh yeah, it lasted a long time." Alec lied. It was just easier that way.

Magnus regarded him suspiciously but Alec remained straight faced.

"So, um is this Tessa?" Alec asked, wanting the attention off of himself.

Magnus spared his boyfriend one last concerned glance before turning back to the gray eyed girl behind him.

"Indeed it is," he said, "Tessa, this is Alec, my boyfriend. Alec, this is Tessa a dear friend of mine."

Tessa, who had been busy explain a book in her hand to Ragnor looked up with a kind smile.

"Hello Alec. It's so nice to meet you; Magnus has talked so much about you these past few weeks."

"He has?" Alec asked, disbelieving.

Tessa nodded. Her smile, if possible, seemed even warmer as she observed Alec.

"Is it really that surprising darling? If so then I guess I'll have to do a better job at showing you just how much I like you," Magnus teased, causing Alec's face and neck to warm with a deep blush.

"No, that's not necessary," Alec said in a low voice. Magnus snickered and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Ragnor rolled his eyes at the display.

"Quit showing off Magnus, it's unbecoming."

Tessa looked quite surprised at Ragnor's words, Magnus noticed and smirked.

"Have I told you my theory about Ragnor?"

"Not this again," Ragnor groaned which only seemed to encourage Magnus. The banter between the two reminded Alec of himself and his siblings.

Before Magnus could open his mouth to speak, Ragnor cut him off.

"I am not jealous Magnus and your theories of my being in love with you are ridiculous. In fact I don't even think I believe in love at all, especially with how ridiculous it makes one act. Did you see yourself yesterday?"

Magnus 'eyes widened and Ragnor looked immediately regretful.

"Yesterday?" Alec questioned with concern. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing darling, I was just a bit . . . worried when you didn't text back," Magnus replied stiffly, glaring at Ragnor as he spoke to Alec.

He was too busy glaring that he didn't notice the look of shame overcome Alec's face. Alec looked to his feet.

"I'm sorry about that," Alec said, truly remorseful.

As he looked up, his eyes met Ragnor's and Alec felt another pang of emotion that he couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't good though. It was as if in that very moment Ragnor knew Alec had intentionally avoided texting Magnus all day.

"It's fine sweetie, Ragnor is just being dramatic."

"Yes," Ragnor said, still staring at Alec. "I was simply trying to tease Magnus."

Magnus beamed and looked to his boyfriend, "See? I promise you have nothing to apologize for. Though I may have to apologize for my poor choice in who I let live with me."

Alec snorted and shook his head.

/ / / /

It was nearly three hours later and the couple sat lazily on the couch, limbs tangled together and Magnus twirling random strands of Alec's hair as they watched a movie.

"They didn't leave because of me did they?" Alec finally asked the question that had been bothering him for the past hour and a half.

Magnus stopped twirling Alec's eyes and turned to face him so their eyes locked. Alec shifted a bit uncomfortably but maintained the eye contact. He was never really good at expressing himself.

"Why would you think that?"

Alec shrugged, dropping his head and picking at his fingernails.

"They left right after I got here. I know Tessa's here to visit you, not Ragnor."

"Tessa's an impartial person. She could enjoy spending time with just about anyone. They've been talking about going out since this morning."

"Since I texted you?" Alec asked, looking back up.

Magnus shrugged. "That may have had something to do with it, but not the reasons you're thinking darling. Tessa just thought she'd give us some alone time since she's aware we don't get much. She quite likes you actually."

"Does that bother you?"

"That Tessa likes you? Not at all, she has a fiancé and you'd obvious never be interested."

"Magnus!" Alec said, playfully swatting at his boyfriend.

Magnus smiled.

"Not what you meant?"

Alec shook his head. "You know what I meant."

"Do I wish we could spend more time together? Yes, I quite do because I love spending time with you Alexander. But no, it doesn't bother me. I know what I was getting into when I started dating you and I have no intention of turning back."

Alec was too elated with Magnus' answer to say anything back. In fact it was hard to look at the man without blushing so Alec felt forced to look away, back towards the movie they hadn't really been watching.

Magnus was having none of that and gently grabbed Alec's jaw, turning his face so they were looking at one another again.

"Does it bother you?"

Alec shrugged. "I wish I didn't have to sneak around so much, but I know it's not something I can change."

Magnus nodded, dropping his hand from Alec's face and instead grabbing onto Alec's hand.

"Don't let it bother you. Whatever time we get together is more than enough for me. I mean it."

Alec swallowed; feeling like his heart was in his throat.

"Okay," Alec managed and Magnus smiled.

"Okay." Magnus replied, and turned back to catch the last five minutes of the movie.

/ / / /

"I bet you two can't even tell me the plot of that movie," Ragnor joked as he entered the apartment alongside Tessa, a large bag of books in her hands.

Alec shot up, straightening his shirt and re-buckling his belt, his face hot from his making out with Magnus and from the embarrassment of being caught red-handed. Magnus was much more annoyed than embarrassed and scowled at the TV screen which was playing the DVD Play Menu on loop.

They had tried to turn it off earlier but they had grabbed for the remote control mid make-out, causing the remote to go skidding across the hardwood floor. It was too far away for either to grab for when there was fondling and kissing to be done.

"I thought you were going to text when you were on your way back," Magnus said, obvious frustration in his voice.

Alec looked over at his boyfriend, confused as to why he was so upset with his boyfriend. Sure it was inconvenient timing, but it wasn't as if they had planned it.

However, upon further inspection Alec realized, seeing Magnus' flushed face and the couch pillow in his lap that the frustration was of a different nature. Despite the supreme embarrassment and discomfort, he felt a bit proud he had the ability to do that to Magnus. It was nice to know it wasn't so one-sided.

"We did," Ragnor replied dryly. "It seems you were paying as much attention to your phone as the TV and that's not saying much."

Magnus was about to retort when Alec placed a calming hand on his chest. Magnus looked from Alec's hand to his face, confusion darkening his gaze.

"Ignore him, let's go to bed," Alec whispered as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

Magnus' eyes brightened immediately, and the sight of those cat eyes so light made Alec's heart contract. He really was amazing to look at.

Then, as calmly as he could, Magnus said good night to both Tessa and Ragnor before he pulled Alec into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the review and sorry for the lack of updates, school started back (I only have five courses but they are all ridiculously time consuming). Also, there is smut in this, in which I am not very confident in that I don't think I'm good at it and don't want to get in trouble. Hopefully it's okay though. **

**Warning for the smut!**

***Which is terrible because I'm bad at it so I may have skipped around a few parts but you'll get a bit of smut***

Alec liked to consider himself a pretty self-controlled fellow. He rarely let others see his true emotions whether they be sadness, anger, hurt or fear instead choosing to present a straight face to most things, no matter what inner turmoil he was facing. Yet, in this moment with Magnus there was not a thing Alec felt in control of. From the moans escaping the back of his throat, to the tingles up his spine, to the pure lust coursing through his veins Alec was completely out of control and the odd thing was, he sort of liked it. What he liked even more however was the feel of the weight of Magnus on top of him, their bare chests flushed together and every so often Magnus would grind their hips together causing more of those moans and tingles.

"Mag-Magnus," Alec stuttered, unable to speak properly at first. Those lips and that tongue on his neck did funny things to his ability to talk.

Magnus pulled back from his ministrations, a glazed look in his eyes and his lips were swollen and shining.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus replied, brushing Alec's hair away from his damp forehead.

"I have a game coming up."

"Yes, you do. A few in fact as I believe a tournament does consist of more than one game."

Alec had enough sense to snort, lightly slapping Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus just smiled.

"That's not what I mean."'

"Then what do you mean love?" Magnus asked, not catching on.

"It's just I can't um- err be . . . sore tomorrow."

Magnus snickered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Alec's chapped lips before leaning back up.

"You won't have to be. It can be like the first time."

"The first time?" Alec squeaked though he knew exactly what Magnus meant.

"Yes, please don't tell me you've forgotten already." Magnus teased, gently stroking Alec's cheek. The boy had such fine cheekbones, he found himself constantly wanting to touch them.

Actually, Magnus found himself constantly wanting to touch his boyfriend and not always in a sexual way. More often than not the simple brushing of their hands together or when they were cuddled on the couch, arms and legs tangled, that made Magnus feel more content than he had ever felt.

Alec shook his head; his blue eyes were earnest as he stared up at Magnus.

"I haven't. I couldn't if I tried."

Magnus smiled. The boy was honest to a fault and it never failed to make his heart feel as if it were doing somersaults in his chest.

"Neither could I," Magnus breathed, feeling he should return some of the honesty. Alec's cheeks flushed red at this reply, but Magnus knew it wasn't from unhappiness, not when his eyes were shining like that.

Alec licked his lips.

"Are you sure?"

Magnus nodded, leaning down to kiss Alec on the forehead, his arms shaking slightly from having to hold his weight up for so long.

"Positive."

And just like that, his vision was sent spinning as Alec grabbed him and turned him to his back. Alec turning so quickly from his shy, sweet Alec to his lustful, take-charge Alec that his mind was also sent whirling along with his vision.

"Still sure?" Alec asked breathily, seeing a glimmer of fear in Magnus' eyes.

Magnus rocked his hips upwards and Alec sucked in a breath, muscles tensing.

"That a good enough answer?" Magnus asked, smirking at Alec's reaction.

Alec leaned down and pressed a long, kiss to Magnus lips. The kisses continued, slowly at first, but the quickly grew more hungry, more harsh as time went by. Soon Alec's lips were on Magnus' throat, and Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, drawing their groins closer together. Alec then made his way downwards and worked on Magnus's nipples, sucking and nibbling and blowing on them until they were hard.

"If you don't get inside me soon," Magnus threatened his voice tight.

Holding back a laugh, Alec teasingly slid his hands down Magnus's sides, only pausing as he reached the waistband of Magnus' silk underwear.

Alec looked back up at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes.

"If you're going to ask if I'm sure again," Magnus growled.

Alec shook his head, and there was a look in his eyes that Magnus couldn't quite place. Likely because his mind was on much more important things at the moment, but if Magnus had to guess it was almost like disbelief. Like he couldn't quite believe what was in front of him.

"I wasn't," Alec whispered, leaning forward to kiss Magnus one last time as he removed the only remaining article of clothing Magnus had. It was a sweet kiss, especially compared to the rough ones specifically used for this kind of activity, and it took Magnus' breath away. It was almost better than sex (_almost_).

/ / / /

Magnus' hands were tangled in his own dark hair as Alec's fingers pumped in and out of him, stretching and prodding and doing things that made his body go berserk.

"I-I'm-I'm ready," Magnus panted, unable to control much of anything at this point.

Alec said nothing, just simply withdrew his fingers, slowly lubing himself up and lining up with Magnus's entrance. He slowly pressed into him, feeling Magnus tense up a bit before going in further. The feeling this gave both of them, Alec feeling the tight heat and Magnus the feeling of being slowly filled, was overwhelming.

Soon, they were in a steady rhythm, kissing and groping still but those were becoming far and few between, especially after Alec hit Magnus' prostate.

His voice was scratchy and his movements more out of control than Alec had ever seen them, if it wasn't so preoccupied with other things he might have felt a bit prideful that he was capable of such a thing.

"Keep going Alec," Magnus growled, his hands bunched into fists as he thrashed wildly, bringing his hips upward.

Alec didn't respond, to focus on his thrusts and the tightening in his stomach and balls to speak.

"I'm,- ugh do that again," Alec grunted, loving the way Magnus's walls tightened around him.

Magnus complied, squeezing his abs and tilting his hips in a way that made Alec hiss with pleasure.

Alec grunted, feeling his orgasm coming, he knew he couldn't hold out but didn't want to be alone in this. He grabbed Magnus's legs and lifted them up; angling himself better as he drove into the place that he knew would give Magnus no other choice but to come with him.

"Alec," Magnus yelped, and soon his words were transformed into nothing but mewls and whimpers as they both came together, riding out their pleasure induced high.

After they were both done, Alec collapsed on top of his thinner boyfriend, exhausted.

"Sorry," he grumbled, sliding off of Magnus, their skin was sticky with sweat and other things.

"Don't be, I actually like your weight on top of me," Magnus said with a grin, turning on his side to face Alec.

"Mm," Alec hummed as Magnus kissed his forehead, both of their eyes closing with the contact.

"Would now be a bad time to ask how close you are with Jocelyn Fray?" Alec asked, eyes snapping open as he remembered that he owed his brother for this.

"Do you really want to talk about her at a time like this?" Magnus asked with some exasperation.

"Jace made me," Alec defended. "It's my payment for his help with sneaking me out."

Magnus opened one eye.

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing, talking about Jocelyn or your brother post coital."

Alec snorted, and playfully hit Magnus.

"Shut up and answer the question. You know I wouldn't ask unless I had to."

"Right, you're much too Boy Scout for that."

Alec glared at this assessment but said nothing, just waited on Magnus to answer his question.

Magnus sighed, lifting himself up to rest on one elbow.

"I know her quite well as I've been a longtime customer and friend. Why may I ask do you want to know?"

Alec looked guilty as he glanced down at the sheets and bit his lower lip.

"Jace is . . . sort of dating her daughter."

"Clary? Clary Fray?" Magnus asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, Clary but Jocelyn isn't exactly . . ."

"The Golden God's number one fan?" Magnus guessed, knowing enough about Jace from Alec's stories.

Alec nodded, guilt still clearly written all over his face.

"And you want me to try and talk to Jocelyn about this? Maybe give your brother a foot in the door."

Alec shrugged. "Something like that. I'm only asking because I owe Jace and . . . I've never seen him this happy before, about anything."

"Alright," Magnus said simply.

"Alright?"

Magnus snickered, "It's a relatively easy task and hey if it gets you here more often, why not?"

Alec flushed; it made him feel so strange to know how much truly wanted him around.

"Though I do suggest letting your brother know the best way into Jocelyn's heart is by not breaking Clary's. She's a mama bear that way."

"Mama bear?" Alec scoffed

"Don't make fun, now sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Did you set an alarm?" Alec asked, not wanting to oversleep.

"The second you came over," Magnus replied, eyes closed as he snuggled against Alec.

"Goodnight Magnus," Alec whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"Night Alexander," said Magnus, smiling as he fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

/ / / /

Alec awoke that morning before the alarm. He wasn't sure if it was worry of not waking up on time, the overwhelming (but nice) warmth of sleeping next to someone, or he just wasn't that tired but he appreciated it. For he woke up to a still sleeping Magnus and for some reason, that sight warmed his heart like no other. Magnus was so unguarded in his sleep, so natural, it made Alec just want to kiss him.

So he did just that.

Careful not to wake his still sleeping boyfriend, Alec gently leaned down and pressed their lips together. As luck would have it, Magnus was not that heavy a sleeper and this small gesture quickly startled him from sleep.

"Alec?" Magnus slurred, sitting up with sleepy eyes.

Alec blushed, not at all intending for this to happen.

"Sorry. I- uh, I don't know what."

To Alec's relief, Magnus just smiled.

"Did you kiss me while I was sleeping?"

"Err- yeah?"

Magnus snickered. "Come here."

Alec complied, allowing himself to fall into Magnus' outstretched arms, which wrapped around him and Alec was snuggled to Magnus' chest comfortably. He almost wanted to go back to sleep that way, but knew it'd be a bad decision. He'd only woken up half an hour before he was supposed to.

"Would it be ridiculous if I were to request being awoken that way every morning?"

"Well considering we don't wake up together every morning, yes."

Magnus smiled. "I guess it would be, unless you don't mind someone else kissing me awake every morning. . . "

Alec's head snapped up and he titled his head to look up at Magnus, a bewildered look on his face.

"Teasing darling,"

"Not funny, _darling._"

"Possessive. I like it."

"Ugh, shut up. It's too early for this."

"You're the one who woke _me _up."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know. I thought it was sweet."

Alec felt his cheeks warm.

"So can I request to be awoken in a similar way on the nights you do stay over?"

Alec looked up and nodded, Magnus beamed, kissing Alec's hair.

"Excellent."

They stayed like that, Alec cradled in Magnus' arms, perfectly content to stay that way forever, though he knew it wasn't possible.

"You may want to shower before you leave darling," Magnus suddenly whispered in Alec's ear.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Alec looked down at his still sticky stomach with disdain.

"Ugh, I probably should."

Alec stood on his way to the shower, unaware that Magnus was watching his every move.

"Mind if I join you?" Magnus asked, half expecting to be turned down. Alec clearly wasn't much of a morning person.

To his surprise, Alec turned to him and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Magnus wasted no time in jumping up and pulling his boyfriend into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

/ / / /


End file.
